Semilla de emociones
by NyuFran
Summary: Tras la muerte de sus padres, Naruto tiene que mudarse a Japón para rehacer su vida en casa de la familia Hyuga. Con dieciséis años y una depresión severa, el día a día se vuelve cada vez más doloroso, comiendo poco, durmiendo menos, pensando en morir… En medio de tanta oscuridad, ¿cómo encontrar una luz que pueda salvarlo? ¿Realmente hay forma de sanar un corazón roto? (NH)
1. Incertidumbre

Bueno, aquí estoy comenzando una nueva historia sin terminar las otras (ajajaja, un clásico), pero a quienes me conozcan desde antes, saben que siempre me he caracterizado por ser responsable al momento de publicar y de continuar actualizando una historia (en ocasiones me atraso, ¡pero pronto vuelvo a la carga!). Sin embargo, este año será algo difícil, no solo por tener otra historia en curso, sino que también por encontrarme en mi último año de universidad, así que si una semana no actualizo como debo, no desesperen por favor, es probable que me encuentre muriendo por la tesis, por lo que pido paciencia.

Esta historia tiene mucho de mí, a nivel personal, y ha sido escrita con mucho cariño. Por lo que espero, como siempre, sea de su agrado y puedan disfrutarla tanto como yo disfruto escribiéndola.

(Muy) larga y dramática (como todo lo que escribo, por favor, no me pregunten cuantos cap escribiré ajaja), los primeros capítulos serán de introducción. El primero será narrado por Hinata, el segundo por Naruto, y así continuarán alternándose sus voces.

Realmente espero que les guste. Y ya no molestaré más, ¡que aún debo actualizar dos historias más!

* * *

 _Hinata acaba de entrar en preparatoria; a Naruto le faltan dos años para terminarla._

 _Ella es joven, tímida y desea convertirse en una adulta; él es distante, está herido y sabe cómo fingir una sonrisa._

 _Solo son un par de adolescentes más en el mundo, pero sus caminos chocan._ _Naruto necesita empezar una nueva vida en casa de sus padrinos, del otro lado del mundo;_ _Hinata solo quiere ser de ayuda para el joven ahijado de sus padres, que desde ahora comenzará a vivir a su lado._

 _El único problema es que ella se enamora… y él no cree ser tan fuerte como para ignorar aquello eternamente._

…

* * *

 **I**

 **Incertidumbre**

 **…**

.

Las campanillas de viento suenan en cuanto abro la puerta de mi propia casa.

Doy un salto en cuanto las escuchó, no puedo evitarlo. Y de inmediato recuerdo que mamá las ha colgado hace solo unos días -para darle un poco de vida a la entrada, según sus palabras-, cosa que me hace sentir completamente ridícula e infantil.

No debería asustarme por unas campanillas, se supone que ya no soy una niña pequeña.

\- ¡Mamá, papá! -llamo como de costumbre. Entro a casa y dejo caer mis zapatos-. ¡Ya llegué!

No oigo ninguna respuesta, aunque sé que ambos deberían estar en casa en este momento.

Dos pares de zapatos extra en la entrada llaman mi atención, al menos lo suficiente como para indicarme que algo no es normal, pero en este momento estoy tan apresurada que decido pasarlo por alto. Después de todo, solo tengo quince minutos para cambiarme de ropa. Se supone que debo encontrarme con Sakura-chan pronto, antes de ir al cine con el resto de nuestros amigos.

Es nuestro último día de verano, ¡queremos divertirnos juntas!

No espero una respuesta. Subo las escaleras hacia mi cuarto, esperando tener suficiente tiempo para cambiarme de atuendo. En mi mano llevo una bolsa del centro comercial, en dónde viene el nuevo vestido verde que he comprado junto a mi primo Neji, tan solo una hora atrás. Era el último que quedaba, y he tenido tanta suerte que incluso venía con rebaja.

¡Y es tan hermoso! Aunque el tiempo todavía siga algo frío, estoy ansiosa por usarlo.

Saco el vestido, lo extiendo sobre mi cama y con cuidado le quito las etiquetas. Desabrocho mi falda y la dejo deslizarse hasta el suelo. Mi mirada choca con el espejo de mi cuarto, mientras me deshago de mi blusa. Por solo un instante veo mi reflejo dibujarse en el espejo de mi habitación. E inclusive, más al fondo y doblado cuidadosamente sobre mi escritorio, puedo ver mi nuevo uniforme escolar.

El que, a partir de mañana, por fin utilizaré.

 _Mi nombre es Hyuga, Hyuga Hinata. Tengo catorce años y mañana por fin comienzo la preparatoria._

¡No hay tiempo, no hay tiempo!

Cepillo mi cabello, acomodo el vestido y aplico solo un poco de maquillaje sobre mi rostro, todo al mismo tiempo. Mi estómago es una bola de nervios en este momento y no estoy segura de si el vestido me queda realmente bien o si sólo hago el ridículo al usarlo.

Ciertamente me gustaría tener más certeza de cómo me veo.

Guardo el dinero justo para mi entrada y palomitas de maíz, salgo a toda prisa de mi cuarto y bajo las escaleras, mientras le escribo un mensaje a Sakura-chan para avisarle que estoy en camino. Pero entonces, sucede algo que para nada espero.

Mamá me intercepta, justo a los pies de la escalera.

\- Hinata -me llama, con aquella voz amable que sólo ella sabe cómo utilizar. Su cabello azulado cae hasta su espalda, al igual que el mío, pero como siempre sólo en ella consigue aquel efecto brillante y sedoso. Sus ojos claros, últimamente tristes, se fijan justo en mí.

\- Mamá… -me detengo. No sé porque me detengo. Creo que es por la mirada en su rostro, la mirada de "debemos hablar" que suele usar con frecuencia. De pronto, y sin necesidad de comprobarlo, sé que mis planes serán cancelados-. Pe… pero Sakura-chan me espera…

\- Hoy necesito que te quedes en casa, por favor.

Sin gritos, sin presión, sin chantaje.

Sólo una mirada y una petición llena de disculpa por tener que cancelar mis planes tan de pronto, en el último día del verano.

Esta es mi madre.

\- ¿Qué sucede?

Mi mirada se dirige directamente al par extra de zapatos en la entrada que antes he decidido ignorar, pero que ahora se convierten en una sutil y silenciosa amenaza. La bola de nervios en mi estómago crece, pero esta vez es por otro motivo.

Como si leyera mi mente mi madre observa directamente hacia el salón, en donde mi padre se encuentra hablando con dos personas a quienes nunca he visto y en quienes no había reparado hasta el momento. Mamá me mira nuevamente, me hace un gesto con la cabeza y me invita a seguirla en silencio.

Mi cuerpo se mueve de manera automática tras ella.

No puedo evitar preguntarme que cosa estará sucediendo. Solo sé que en pocos segundos estoy frente a ambos desconocidos, quienes visten de manera muy elegante para tratarse de personas corrientes. Mi primera impresión, justo antes de recordarme que debo dejar de ver tantas películas, es que son espías o agentes de alguna yakuza.

 _Mi nombre es Hinata… y pese a tener catorce años me sigo comportando como una niña…_

\- Hinata -mi padre nota mi presencia y se coloca de pie, al igual que los desconocidos-. Lamento que esto sea tan repentino. Déjame presentarte a Hayashi-san e Izumi-san, son agentes de Servicio infantil.

Y con esas palabras la bola de nervios que podía sentir se convierte en miedo puro. La alerta en mi mente se dispara, y me veo obligada a enredar las palmas de mis manos en mi vestido para que nadie note que he comenzado a sudar.

Servicio infantil no es algo bueno. A Sasuke-san, uno de mis mejores amigos, estuvieron a punto de llevárselo de su casa una vez por culpa de Servicio infantil.

\- No sucede nada malo, Hinata -mamá, como siempre, es capaz de ver a través de mí. Apoya sus manos en mi hombro, consiguiendo que mi miedo se disipe solo un poco, lo suficiente para ordenarme volver a respirar-. Estas personas solo quieren hacerte unas preguntas.

\- ¿A… acaso estoy en problemas?

Es la primera cosa que digo y mi voz suena débil y aguda. Sea como sea, le consigo arrancar una sonrisa a los misteriosos agentes.

\- Nada malo, lo prometo -el primero avanza a mí. Se quita sus lentes y me arroja una sonrisa que consigue calmarme un poco. Actúa de forma amable, inclinándose un poco para estar a mi altura-. Buenas tardes, pequeña, ¿tu nombre es Hyuga Hinata-san? -yo asiento sin esperar-. ¿Cuántos años tienes?

Miro a mi madre, quien me asiente para que responda. Las dudas no tardan en llegar a mi cabeza.

¿De qué se trata todo esto?

\- Tengo catorce años -mi voz sale más clara que antes, pero aún es baja. Tengo que hablar más alto, ¿cierto?

\- ¿Entrarás a preparatoria este año? -yo asiento nuevamente. Tras él la mujer da un paso adelante y, tal y como su compañero hizo segundos atrás, me sonríe.

\- ¿Tienes amigas? -su pregunta me desconcierta, pero no tardo en asentir-. ¿Y amigos? ¿Cómo te llevas con los chicos?

Dudo. ¿De qué va todo esto? ¿Por qué me preguntan ese tipo de cosas?

Miro a mis padres, esperando una explicación, pero ellos no parecen muy dispuestos a aclarar mis dudas por el momento, por lo que me veo en la necesidad de responder la pregunta.

\- Supongo que bien… -titubeo, porque en verdad no sé qué decir-. Soy algo tímida con los chicos al conocerlos… pero eso no ha evitado que haga amigos rápidamente.

\- Irás a la preparatoria Konoha, ¿cierto? -siento mi cabeza moviéndose para asentir nuevamente-. ¿Y cómo están tus estudios? ¿Tienes hábitos saludables?

\- Hago mis tareas al llegar a casa. Y siempre estudio los fines de semana.

\- Hinata cuenta con excelentes calificaciones -aquello lo dice mi padre, tratando de disimular el orgullo que le produce. Por un segundo, me permito sentirlo en su lugar.

\- No lo dudo, parece una chica increíblemente inteligente -asegura el investigador. Y yo sonrío sin poder evitarlo. Creo que alguien se ha convertido en mi persona favorita dentro de la habitación.

\- Hinata-chan -la mujer me habla de manera amable-. ¿No fumas cigarrillos ni bebes alcohol, cierto?

\- No… -la pregunta me descoloca un segundo, y tengo que volver a recordar quienes son esas personas antes de continuar respondiendo.

\- ¿Y si un muchacho te pidiera algo, o te ofreciera algo como alcohol, drogas o cigarrillos…? ¿Los aceptarías?

No puedo evitar mirar a mis padres.

¿A dónde se supone que debe llevar todo aquello?

\- Cla… Claro que no. Es dañino -quiero ser sincera, pero no consigo expresarme de la manera correcta. Aun así, a pesar de mi miserable respuesta, consigo hacer que los cuatro adultos de la sala sonrían.

Me hacen más preguntas y yo respondo de la misma forma. Se ven interesados en lo que me gusta, en mis estudios y en mis amigos, quieren que les cuente todo lo que me gusta hacer, mis asignaturas favoritas y los talleres en los que quiero entrar, aunque en ningún momento me dan a entender que sucede. Al terminar solo sonríen, como si mis respuestas hubieran sido las correctas todo el tiempo. Miran a mis padres y ellos les miran devuelta, ansiosos.

\- Bueno, señores Hyuga… -comenta uno finalmente, tras recibir la aprobación de su compañero-, creo que no tendremos problemas.

Los siguientes minutos transcurren rápidos. Sonrisas, palabras amistosas y promesas de apoyo. No sé qué ha sucedido, pero mamá y papá se ven conformes y felices con lo obtenido.

Solo cuando los agentes de servicio infantil se retiran me permito volver a respirar confiada.

Y, por alguna razón, enfadada.

¿Cómo es que he terminado cambiando una tarde en el cine con mis amigos por este interrogatorio?

\- Mamá, papá, yo… -me detengo antes de quejarme. Respiro profundo y me recuerdo que una adulta intentaría comprender lo que sucede en vez de ponerse a gritar. Así que lo hago, intento entenderlo-. ¿Me… me dirán que ha sido eso?

\- Lo siento hija, fue algo imprevisto. Pero solo faltaba que te entrevistaran a ti… -papá se me acerca, colocando sus manos sobre mis hombros e inclinándose sobre mí para estar a mi altura.

\- ¿Entrevistarme para qué?

Ambos se miran, consiguiendo que comience a perder los nervios.

¡Es tan frustrante cuando los adultos no saben cómo decirte algo!

\- Por favor, ¿pueden decirme que…?

\- Hija… -esta vez la mirada de papá es seria, tanto que me hace guardar silencio de inmediato-. ¿Recuerdas a los Namikaze? De quienes siempre hablo.

\- ¿Esa familia en Estados Unidos, tus amigos de la universidad? -mi padre asiente-. Claro.

\- ¿Recuerdas que te conté acerca de su hijo mayor, Naruto? -yo vuelvo a asentir.

\- Tu ahijado -recuerdo.

Un muchacho de cabello rubio y ojos azules llega a mi mente en un instante. Le recuerdo, porque es muy apreciado por papá y porque, de vez en cuando, suele ser nombrado en algunas conversaciones tales como "¿Cielo, recuerdas al hijo de Minato?, pues ha ganado un concurso de dibujo en su escuela". Aunque, si soy sincera, a quien más recuerdo de todos es a Kushina-san, su madre, por su cabello rojo. Incluso puedo recordar aquel viaje que realizamos a Estados Unidos una vez, dónde pude conocerla en persona.

Una mujer hermosa, amable y muy preocupada por su hijo, con una sonrisa sincera y siempre dispuesta a hacerle un favor al resto. De alguna forma igual que mi propia madre.

De hecho, una foto de la familia Namikaze se encuentra en la repisa de esta habitación. Y en cuanto lo pienso, mi vista gira hacia allí casi al instante, esperando encontrar el cuadro que los retrata… solo para encontrar la repisa vacía.

No, no está. ¿Por qué no está?

\- Si, justamente él -las palabras de papá consiguen devolver mi atención a él.

\- ¿Qué tiene que ver todo esto con él? -y es que en verdad ninguna idea me pasa por la cabeza.

\- Pues… -mamá apoya una mano sobre el hombro de papá, como si tratara de darle a entender que todo estaría bien-. Naruto… vendrá a vivir con nosotros una temporada.

\- Oh. ¿De verdad? -me sorprendo. No sé porqué. ¿Acaso vendrá de vacaciones?

\- Sí.

\- ¿Y cuánto tiempo será?

\- Pues… -vuelven a dudar. Se miran y con sus ojos mantienen una conversación secreta, una conversación a la que no estoy invitada-. No lo sabemos, todo depende de lo que suceda -vuelve a responder mamá, sonriendo para calmarme-. Pero por el momento estará aquí hasta terminar la preparatoria. Es decir, los siguientes dos años.

No puedo evitar hacer una mueca con eso. ¿Dos años? ¡Pero eso es mucho tiempo!

Vuelvo a mirarlos. Por alguna razón… hay algo raro.

Algo raro en la manera en la que mamá dice aquellas palabras, algo que me hace dudar del motivo por el cual aquel chico debe venir a vivir con nosotros.

\- ¿Acaso le ha… sucedido algo malo? -la pregunta escapa sola, pero en cuanto resuena en la habitación sé que ha sido la indicada.

\- Sí, así es -responde papá, tras unos cuantos segundos. Me mira directo a los ojos, inundado de pronto por una profunda tristeza-. Kushina y Minato sufrieron un grave accidente hace un par de semanas y… lamentablemente fallecieron.

Me toma algunos segundos volver a respirar, volver a decir algo. Pero en cuanto abro mi boca para hablar, no consigo decir ninguna palabra.

Porque no sé que decir.

La noticia me golpea, no he esperado lo que ha dicho. ¿Los Namikaze han tenido un accidente? ¿Y fallecieron?

Pienso, por un segundo, que fui quién escuchó mal. Pero entonces, como si las piezas calzaran a la perfección, comienzo a recordar los extraños silencios de mamá y papá durante la cena, coincidentes tras una llamada misteriosa en medio de la noche, de la cual nunca obtuve una explicación. De pronto, las ojeras de papá y la tristeza en el rostro de mamá, sutiles pero presentes durante las últimos semanas, toman sentido para mí.

Soy la peor hija del mundo por no haber notado que algo andaba terriblemente mal. Los mejores amigos de mis padres han muerto, y el único sobreviviente…

\- Significa que él… -es lo primero que digo, cuando consigo volver a la realidad en la que de pronto me veo atada-, aquel chico es…

\- Si -mamá confirma lo que pienso-, Naruto es huérfano ahora.

\- Y, es decir… ¿por… por qué nosotros…?

\- ¿Por qué vendrá aquí? -pregunta papá. Yo asiento. No sé qué decir.

¿Por qué debe venir aquí, tan lejos de su hogar?

\- Bueno, partiendo por el hecho de que Minato y Kushina nos nombraron como tutores legales de Naruto en caso de que algo les pasara… -la voz de mamá es cálida, como siempre-, pero, además de eso, tu padre y yo creemos que es necesario que él venga aquí, ya que no existe otra familia en América que pueda cuidarlo.

\- Bueno, en realidad Naruto tiene otro padrino -papá se suma a la conversación. Su voz en tranquila y, al mismo tiempo, suena terriblemente cansado-, pero es un escritor famoso y constantemente está viajando. No puede darle los cuidados que necesita en este momento. Y estuvo de acuerdo con nosotros en que Naruto viniera aquí.

Mamá vuelve a buscar mi mirada. Yo no la esquivo.

\- Hinata, ¿lo entiendes, no? Naruto está solo -repite. Se me forma un nudo en el estómago-, y, con tu padre, deseamos cuidar de él. Hanabi ya está al tanto, pero también necesitamos tu ayuda en esto. Es algo importante, hija.

Al igual que con los agentes de servicio infantil, me descubro asintiendo otra vez, mientras observo el alivio en el rostro de mamá.

Pienso, entonces, en aquel chico. Un completo desconocido del que, sin embargo, he oído durante toda mi vida. Y pienso en su madre: en su cabello pelirrojo y su mirada amable, tan parecida a mi propia madre.

¿Qué haría yo si mi madre muriera?

\- ¿Qué… qué debo hacer? -pregunto. Quiero deshacerme de aquel último pensamiento que he tenido.

\- Bueno, Naruto no llegara hasta la siguiente semana. Aún hay papeles que preparar -explica mi padre. Mamá asiente-. Él vivirá aquí, con nosotros.

\- Irá a la escuela contigo, Hinata -mamá me mira, con sus ojos inundados de preocupación.

De pronto, pienso en el día en que mi hermana menor cayó de un árbol y, como consecuencia, se rompió el brazo. Pienso en como, durante todo el viaje al hospital, mamá no pronunció palabra alguna más que para calmar a mi hermana, que lloraba del puro dolor. Y recuerdo su mirada en ese momento; recuerdo el miedo y la angustia que sus ojos reflejaban; la forma en que sostenía mi mano, como si esperara hallar en mi la fuerza y el valor que tanto parecía necesitar.

Y pienso en eso, porque en este instante puedo ver la misma mirada en sus ojos que la de aquel día. Y sé que me necesita.

\- Hinata, tienes que saber que Naruto será emocionalmente inestable, ya que de seguro pasa por una depresión muy fuerte. Necesitará una hermana que lo cuide -entonces me sonríe, queriendo aliviar la preocupación que parece causarle esa idea-. Podrás hacerlo, ¿cierto, Hinata? ¿Podrás cuidarlo como a un hermano?

Y, de pronto, su preocupación se convierte en mi preocupación.

Yo lo sé. Soy incapaz de ignorar esto y la prueba de eso es que algo comienza a gestarse en mi interior: miedo.

Miedo de que esto no funcione.

Miedo de no saber cómo ayudar a aquel chico, de no poder ser como mi madre.

Y miedo de fallarle a ella y a papá.

En un segundo mi pecho se inunda de eso, de angustia y preocupación por el futuro. Todo entremezclado en un remolino que ahora, en este momento clave, me hace flaquear y dudar de mi misma. Y lo detesto, este horrible sentimiento que he sentido en otras ocasiones, porque cada vez que aparece derrumba toda la confianza que llevo dentro.

Yo realmente odio la incertidumbre de no saber que me prepara mi futuro.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**


	2. Curiosidad

Actualización salvaje aparece! Gracias a todas y todos por el buen recibimiento :) ¿Quién quiere conocer a Naruto?

 **Hinaru16241** : Ajaja paciencia, paciencia, los primeros capítulos serán bastante lentos, es solo el inicio, pero me gustará leer cada una de tus teorías, así que no dudes en presentármelas. Sé que un año se pasa volando, pero de verdad espero que este vaya lo más lento posible!

 **Hinata Hyuga -NxH** : Gracias!

 **Akime Maxwell** : Gracias a ti por leerla!

 **Agustin Monetti** : No imagino porque sería pelirrojo xd

 **Alma7x** : ¿Te refieres a si Naruto será un muchacho emo obsesionado con alguna venganza? Ajajaja, gracias por leer!

 **hinatamyqueen** : Gracias, espero que te siga gustando!

* * *

 **II**

 **Curiosidad**

 **…**

.

Abro los ojos en cuanto siento el golpe de las ruedas contra el asfalto y el motor desacelerando.

Lo siguiente que oigo son las palabras del capitán -primero en japonés y luego en inglés-, dándonos la bienvenida a la hermosa tierra del sol naciente. Solo entonces, tras horas y horas de vuelo, me permito volver a respirar tranquilo sin temor de estrellarnos o de morir convertidos en una bola de fuego cursando el cielo.

Odio los aviones.

Bostezo, me estiro como puedo en mi asiento y miro a través de la pequeña ventanilla que me ha tocado durante el viaje. Pienso que a primera vista no parece demasiado diferente de Estados Unidos, pero bueno, supongo que los aeropuertos son iguales en todas partes.

 _Mi nombre es Naruto, Naruto Namikaze… y creo que detesto estar aquí._

O bueno… tal vez este exagerando. No sé si detesto estar aquí, tampoco sé si me gusta. Mucho menos sé si terminar viviendo con Jiraiya habría sido como me lo imaginé alguna vez -viajando mucho, durmiendo en hoteles, comiendo en buffets libres y teniendo que quedarme solo cada noche que él tuviese una cita con alguna afortunada fan-, o si hubiese terminado siendo mucho peor.

Supongo que aquella interrogante se suma a la lista de cosas de las que últimamente no estoy seguro. No digo que sea una lista extensa, pero tiendo a cuestionar algunas cosas en este momento, tales como el porqué del que el pasto sea verde o si es que soy alérgico al maní o a las avellanas. Otra cosa que tampoco sé con certeza es la última vez que volé en avión.

Sé que fue hace muchos años. O tal vez no. Puede que mi mente lo esté inventando; puede que mis recuerdos respecto a estar en un avión solo sean de algo que vi en la televisión en algún momento de mi niñez.

No lo sé, pero, de todas formas, no es una experiencia que me gustaría repetir de nuevo. Porque en serio: ¿elevarse a miles de kilómetros de altura en un pájaro de metal y cruzar el océano? Si alguien me preguntara que opino de eso, le diría que es una locura.

Y ni hablar de las malditas turbulencias.

Creo que debí enloquecer en algún momento como para haber aceptado el subir al avión por mí mismo. Pero, de otra forma, no estaría aquí.

La pequeña luz roja que indica la señal del cinturón se apaga y por fin puedo desabrocharlo sin temer morir por hacerlo. A mi alrededor la gente se coloca en pie muy de prisa, toma sus cosas, verifica no estar olvidando nada, y espera impaciente a que las azafatas abran la puerta.

No sé cómo tienen tanta energía. Tal vez sea porque han sido 13 horas de vuelo y todos están desesperados por moverse; o tal vez porque, a diferencia de mí, ellos han podido dormir tranquilos en el viaje.

¿Yo? Yo nunca más subiré en un avión. Eso está decidido.

Siento un pequeño golpe en mi hombro y, tras eso, una pequeña bolsa con dulces se posa frente a mí. Alzo mi vista a quien fue mi acompañante en el viaje y me quito mis audífonos para escuchar lo que me dice. Me fijo en la sonrisa cálida que me dedica mientras recibo el pequeño y colorido paquete.

\- _Take it, please_ -murmura, en perfecto inglés. Y yo pienso en que esas tal vez sean las últimas palabras que oiré en inglés en un largo tiempo-. _Sorry. You must be tired._

El bebé en sus brazos ya no llora. Sus ojos cerrados y su respiración calmada es la prueba de que duerme pacíficamente. Debe estar exhausto, ya que ha llorado gran parte del viaje.

\- _Thanks_ -son las primeras palabras que digo en mucho tiempo. Tengo que aclarar mi garganta y volver a repetirlas.

Ella sonríe con mi respuesta. Se ve feliz.

Y, por un segundo, yo vuelvo a pensar en mamá y en las cosas que la hacían sonreír de esa misma manera: verme llegar a casa con una buena calificación en mi examen; vernos a papá y a mi discutir sobre la identidad del asesino en alguna serie de misterio; robar el glaseado a la hora de decorar pasteles; o hacer jardinería en los días de verano. Esa sonrisa simple que solo reservaba para sus momentos de tranquilidad.

Esa sonrisa que nunca volveré a ver…

El pecho se me oprime de pronto y, por algún motivo, temo dejar de respirar.

Y me parece curioso, la forma en que algunos detalles en los que antes no había reparado ahora se repiten sin cesar en mi mente y la manera en que los recuerdos continúan apareciendo desde los lugares más recónditos, como si uno solo tuviera la capacidad de hacer aparecer por sí mismo una infinidad de momentos más. Me parece curioso, porque no importa lo mucho que estén siempre en mi cabeza, no importa lo alegres y vivaces que sean… el dolor al recordarlos continúa siendo el mismo.

Y, entonces, tengo que reprimir todo eso, obligándome a pensar en los únicos hechos que tienen sentido en mi vida en este minuto.

Mamá no volverá.

Papá no volverá.

Yo estoy solo… y nada puede cambiar eso.

En primer lugar, ese es el motivo por el estoy en este avión, en un país por completo desconocido que desde ahora será mi hogar.

Una mañana algo deprimente para un adolescente de dieciséis años, ¿no creen?

.

…

.

Papá me enseñó japonés cuando solo era un niño.

 _Tus raíces_ -dijo aquel día-, _son algo que no debes olvidar por nada del mundo_.

Él creía que el que yo supiera japonés era algo fundamental para mi educación. Incluso si solo tenía cuatro años en ese momento, y si ni siquiera entendía por completo en dónde quedaba Japón, papá decidió enseñarme. Siempre se jactaba de lo rápido que yo aprendía, y decía, orgulloso, que era porque lo llevaba en la sangre; mamá en cambio se quejaba de ello porque no estaba aprendiendo inglés correctamente y, cuando hablaba, creaba una mezcla con palabras de ambos idiomas que mis maestros no podían entender.

Supongo que debí ser un total caos en ese entonces, pero pienso que si hubiese sido de otra manera habría terminado desorientado completamente con solo bajar del avión. Ahora, en cambio, las palabras me suenan familiares y puedo guiarme a mí mismo para recoger mi equipaje.

Los agentes de Servicio Infantil me esperan también, tal y como prometieron harían. Parecen agentes secretos, con sus trajes y lentes de sol. Me saludan con una reverencia, me llaman por mi nombre y me dan la bienvenida en inglés, como si aquello pudiera hacerme sentir de alguna forma en casa.

Es inútil. Yo sé que no lo estoy.

Viajamos en auto la siguiente hora. Desde el aeropuerto de Osaka hasta la prefectura de Kyoto, y luego, hasta el norte de la zona urbana. O eso es lo que me dicen.

Todo el viaje resulta incómodo y silencioso, pese a que los agentes tratan de todas las maneras posibles iniciar una conversación conmigo. Siento un poco de lastima por ellos, porque he dejado de escucharles apenas he subido al auto. Y aunque sé que no es lo correcto, la cortesía me parece una pérdida de energía. Sucede que no quiero hablar con un par de desconocidos a quienes, en el mejor de los casos, no volveré a ver en mi vida. En vez de eso voy perdiéndome entre las canciones de mi teléfono, mientras me entretengo con la funda descosida del asiento frente a mí.

Lo siguiente que sé es que de pronto frenamos y el conductor anuncia nuestra llegada.

Y mientras la puerta de la furgoneta se abre, yo solo puedo pensar en lo extraño que es todo esto.

En lo que extraño que es descender del auto para conocer a la familia con la que viviré hasta mi mayoría de edad; en lo extraño que es estar completamente solo, en un país desconocido y a punto de iniciar una nueva vida… Y digo extraño, porque no sé de que otra manera definirlo. O en realidad si lo sé.

Es irreal. Todo esto.

Porque por alguna razón, sigo esperando ser despertado y alejado de esta pesadilla en la que me he visto atrapado las últimas semanas; sigo esperando que mamá me regañe por continuar durmiendo y que papá me llame "dormilón" mientras acaricia mi cabello. Y, pese a que lo deseo con todas mis fuerzas como jamás he deseado nada, no sucede.

No sucede absolutamente nada, todo sigue pasando sin que yo pueda hacer algo al respecto.

Porque esto no es ningún sueño, porque estoy de pie, solo, enfrentando a la realidad. Mi realidad, alterada por completo en las últimas semanas.

Y no sé qué estoy sintiendo exactamente.

Tal vez nada, o, mejor dicho, tal vez todo.

\- _Hyuga-san…_ -la voz que menciona esas palabras suena distante, pese a que vienen de la persona parada junto a mí-, _hemos llegado._

\- _Bienvenidos._

No presto verdadera atención, aunque supongo que debería hacerlo.

Lo único en lo que puedo pensar es en que la casa parece ser grande, al menos casi tanto como la mía. O bueno, la que fue mi casa alguna vez, a la que nunca podré regresar. Supongo que lo único que me consuela es saber que otra familia vivirá allí y será feliz, o al menos eso he especificado en la inmobiliaria que se encargará de venderla: una familia feliz y un perro. De todas formas yo no podría volver ahí. Serían demasiados recuerdos.

\- _Él es Namikaze-san._

Me han presentado y, mi reacción, ha sido la que mi padre me enseño tantas veces: una reverencia.

\- Gracias por recibirme.

Ellos realizan otra reverencia. Mis ojos pasan por encima, se mueven otra vez a la casa en dónde voy a vivir. El corazón me late deprisa, demasiado deprisa.

Creo que quiero vomitar.

Momento de respirar profundo.

\- Bueno, creo que eso es todo.

\- Estaremos en contacto.

\- Se lo agradecemos. Gracias por venir.

El auto se marcha rápido, yo quedo solo. Completamente solo.

Y sigue pareciéndome algo irreal.

\- Naruto, mi nombre es Hyuga, Hyuga Hiashi. Nos conocimos cuando eras un niño.

El hombre frente a mí hace una reverencia, que a mi gusto parece algo exagerada. Sin embargo, la imito de inmediato y a la perfección, tal como papá me enseñó.

\- Gracias por recibirme -vuelvo a repetir. Lo primero que noto es que sus ojos son muy claros, más que los míos. Su mirada parece amable pese a que su rostro tiene un gesto serio.

¿Puedo confiar en eso?

\- No hay nada que agradecer. Minato, bueno, tu padre… él hubiese hecho lo mismo por mí.

Sus palabras me golpean, porque, por solo un instante, me permito imaginar una realidad en donde no soy yo quién se encuentra en esta situación. Y me parece agradable esa fantasía.

Inspiró para sacarla de mi mente. Tomo mi bolso del suelo y lo cargo. Volteo hacia la casa, sin saber bien que decir o hacer. Nadie me invita a entrar y no tengo el valor de hacerlo por mí mismo. Así que sujeto el bolso aún entre mis manos, sin atreverme a dejarlo caer. Creo que sería algo patético.

Es la señora Hyuga quién da un paso al frente finalmente, tal vez intentando rescatarme.

\- Ven, Naruto -me llama, con voz cálida y amable-, te mostraremos la casa.

Yo asiento, mientras me dejo guiar hacia la entrada. Sin embargo, no entro de inmediato. Mi vista queda atrapada por unas pequeñas campanillas colgadas justo sobre el marco de la puerta, que se mecen debido al viento.

Viéndolas, siento frio de pronto. Comienzo a creer que la ropa que empaque no será suficiente para resguardarme del clima aquí.

Seguramente mamá habría empacado ropa más adecuada. A diferencia de papá, ella siempre sabía cuando los días iban a ser fríos.

 _\- Hanabi, Hinata, vayan a sus cuartos_ -la voz de la señora Hyuga es baja, sin embargo, yo la alcanzo a entender.

\- _Pero, mamá…_

 _\- Sin peros, Hinata_.

El señor Hyuga me habla sobre el clima en la ciudad, preguntándome por el tipo de ropa que he empacado. Yo no respondo. Me permito apartar la vista hacia sus hijas quienes, en silencio, se disponen a entrar a la casa para obedecer.

Ambas me están mirando, justo como yo a ellas.

La menor, -Hanabi, recuerdo de pronto, porque tiene el cabello castaño tal y como su padre-, me sonríe con timidez y alza su pequeña mano a modo de saludo, justo antes de cruzar por el umbral y perderse al interior de la casa. Yo no alcanzo a responder, muevo mi vista hacia su hermana mayor, -Hinata, la primogénita, que es solo un par de años menor que yo-, quien se detiene por completo para observarme.

Nuestras miradas chocan entonces, un solo segundo, antes de que ella baje su vista y la aparte con prisa, como si se tratara de un error el observarme con normalidad. Pero a mí me basta aquel escaso segundo para reconocer su mirada. Es la de "pobre chico, sus padres han muerto", que todos me han dirigido en el último tiempo.

Y creo que realmente odio esa mirada.

\- Hinata, date prisa -ordena la señora Hyuga. Ella musita un rápido "sí", antes de dirigirse al interior. Sé que me mira una última vez, pero yo reniego el contacto está vez.

No soporto que me miren con lastima.

En cambio, clavo mi vista en el suelo. Algunos maceteros se encuentran junto a la entrada. Dentro, pequeñas flores crecen lentamente. No son las únicas, toda la entrada se encuentra rodeado de pequeñas macetas, cuidadosamente colocadas.

\- Es un hermoso jardín -comento, aunque no sé porque lo hago.

Quizás, porque quiero decir algo amable.

\- Muchas gracias -la señora Hyuga hace una reverencia, halagada. Quiero decirle que a mí también me gusta la jardinería… o que al menos me gustaba, en un tiempo pasado.

No estoy seguro de si es algo que todavía me gusta. En realidad, creo que esa parte de mí está muerta ahora.

Murió, muy probablemente, con mis padres.

.

…

.

La habitación en donde dormiré es amplia, con paredes pintadas de azul y un techo blanco.

Una cama, algunas repisas en la pared, un escritorio y un armario son mis únicos adornos. Los japoneses son gente sencilla que no posee demasiadas cosas, sé que la ostentosidad es mal vista aquí. Creo que por eso mismo no he traído tantas cosas, más bien solo lo que ha entrado en mi bolso. O tal vez esa es la excusa que me doy a mí mismo para haberme permitido dejar casi toda mi vida atrás.

Veo también una ventana corrediza, que da a la calle y a un pequeño balcón. Abro, saco mi cabeza y observo hacia el balcón del cuarto del lado. Me entra la duda, pero no me atrevo a preguntar a quién le pertenece.

\- El cuarto de Hinata está junto al tuyo, el de Hanabi al final del pasillo -la voz de la señora Hyuga me llega desde la puerta, respondiendo la pregunta que no he hecho en voz alta-. No te molestaran, así que puedes desempacar tranquilo. ¿Alguna duda?

\- No, gracias -digo con calma. Ella sonríe, hace una nueva reverencia y yo no tengo idea de si debo imitarla o no. No he aprendido lo suficiente sobre modales en Japón.

\- Te traeré algo de desayunar pronto. Si necesitas algo, por favor no dudes en pedirlo.

Yo asiento, mientras la veo alejarse por el pasillo.

Por primera vez, me quedo solo en la habitación, y no sé qué hacer a continuación.

Desempacar, supongo.

Suelto mi bolso y dejo que mi cuerpo caiga sobre la cama. Los zapatos me los he quitado en la entrada.

Miro al techo blanco, tan desconocido, y llevo las palmas de mis manos sobre mis ojos, presionando hasta que todo se vuelve rojo; hasta que la presión en mi pecho desaparece y las ganas de llorar se esfuman.

Me toma casi veinte segundos conseguirlo.

Respiro profundo, me repito a mí mismo que no puedo llorar, porque no soy un niño pequeño, soy casi un adulto. Me lo repito una y otra vez, esperando que quede grabado en mi cabeza. Y lo hago porque si me permito, por un instante, perder el delicado control que estoy manteniendo… lo sacaré todo, todo lo que he guardado estas semanas; todos los pensamientos, los recuerdos y los sentimientos que he estado tan erróneamente acumulando y conteniendo, pero que ya no tienen lugar en mi nueva vida.

Y como no puedo enfrentarme a eso, opto por otra cosa.

Desempacar.

Voy casi por la mitad cuando siento que me observan desde la puerta. Ya saben, ese tipo de presentimientos que te hace girar la vista, aunque no tengas un motivo racional para hacerlo. Y descubro a Hinata, la hija mayor de los Hyuga.

Ella da un salto al ver que la he descubierto, y desaparece de la entrada. Sin embargo, vuelve a asomarse muy pronto.

Me mira en silencio. Y yo reconozco los mismos ojos claros de su padre, en un rostro mucho más amable.

\- Supongo que desde ahora seremos vecinos -hablo, solo para hacer menos incomodo este encuentro. Veo el salto que mis palabras le provocan-. Si hay algo que te moleste, no dudes en decírmelo.

No dice nada, solo me observa de vuelta. Supongo que no ha esperado que le hable tan pronto. Yo tampoco esperaba que ella se acercara, pero pienso en que debo ser educado con ella… después de todo estaremos viviendo juntos desde ahora.

Tras algunos segundos Hinata asiente, abre su boca para decir algo y luego, al último segundo, la vuelve a cerrar, para mirar hacia el suelo. No me cuesta notar que esta chica es extremadamente tímida… o, tal vez, simplemente no sabe cómo actuar frente a un total extraño.

Debería esforzarme, ¿verdad?, debería sonreír o algo.

Lo intento, pero todo lo que consigo hacer es una mueca rara que de inmediato abandono. Sí, definitivamente no se me da bien sonreír en este momento.

Hinata vuelve a mirarme algunos segundos, en silencio. Pero esta vez estoy seguro de que no me mira con lástima, como al huérfano de dieciséis años que soy, no, ella me mira de otra manera. Y luego, sin despedirse, desaparece por el pasillo. Por un segundo pienso en que volverá a asomarse, pero entonces escucho el sonido de una puerta cerrándose. La de su habitación, supongo.

Y yo quedo solo, otra vez, con esa mirada en mi mente, intentando decidirme si se trataba o no de lástima. Como quiero creer con todas mis fuerzas que no era eso, me convenzo de que se trataba de un sentimiento más ameno. Como curiosidad, por ejemplo, por el desconocido del cuarto de al lado, por el muchacho de sonrisa rara.

Sí, curiosidad.

 _O quién sabe, Naruto, tal vez odie tu presencia aquí y ya…_

 **CONTINUARÁ…**


	3. Alegría

Lo sé, lo sé, me merezco cosas horribles por haber tardado tanto. Realmente lo siento! No sé que sucedió ajaja :( Lo siento.

 **Alma7x** : ajaja sabía que te referías a eso. No sé si decir que sentirá un odio general hacia la vida, puede que en determinados momentos sí se deje llenar por ese tipo de sentimientos, pero serán claves. Me atrevería a decir que más bien él siente "una desesperada necesidad de encontrar un lugar". Sí, algo así.

 **LuzAngie** : Aliviaré tu curiosidad diciendo que en mis historias jamás he trabajado ese interés romántico ajaja, así que no te preocupes por Sakura, en mis fics ella suele tener el papel de mejor amiga, ya sea para Hinata o para Naruto, pero nada más que eso.

 **StarryNight** : Muchas gracias!

 **PhoebeHDA** : Bienvenide!

 **Hinaru16241** : Los ojos azules son realmente hermosos ajaja. Naruto sigue amando la jardinería, sí, es solo que le duele demasiado pensar en ello, de todas formas podría convertirse en una terapia importante. Y efectivamente Jiraiya volverá, pero será mucho más adelante en la historia, casi finalizando.

* * *

 **III**

 **Alegría**

 **…**

.

Después de pasar quince interminables minutos, esta mañana consigo hacer una bonita trenza con mi cabello.

Mientras giro frente al espejo de mi cuarto, me permito por fin admirar mi propio trabajo, satisfecha con lo que he conseguido. Y es que mi cabello oscuro, el que usualmente llevo suelto, ahora se encuentra entrelazado con una pequeña cinta blanca, que se luce orgullosa como si supusiese lo bien que ha quedado.

Ni tan apretada, ni tan floja, mi trenza es simplemente perfecta.

Y aunque me frustra un poco la idea de que vaya a desarmarse durante el día, me conforma saber que al menos lucirá bien durante el resto de la mañana.

Si hubiese sabido que el cabello largo era tan difícil de cuidar, lo habría pensado dos veces antes de dejarlo crecer más allá de mis hombros. De hecho, a veces quisiera cortarlo tan solo un poco, pero sé que Sakura-chan enloquecería con tan solo comentarle la idea. Después de todo, ella nunca deja de decirme lo hermoso y suave que es mi cabello, y como le gustaría tener uno similar.

Creo que es una buena decisión dejarlo largo. A mucha gente le gusta más ahora que cuando lo tenía corto. Y, además, me gusta como combina con los colores de mi nuevo uniforme.

Sintiéndome conforme por fin, le sonrío a mi reflejo en el espejo.

Estoy lista.

Preparo mi bolso con rapidez. Hoy tengo Historia y Matemáticas, y no debo olvidar el cuaderno de Literatura que dejé sobre mi escritorio antes de dormir. También llevo la novela que prometí prestarle a Ino-chan.

Todo preparado. O bueno… casi todo.

Sobre el escritorio, mi estuche de lápices blanco y con forma de conejo me observa fijamente, como si supiese previamente de la traición que planeo.

\- Lo siento, pequeño estuche -me despido. Sus minúsculos y adorables ojos me observan de vuelta, silenciosos y acusatorios.

No es que no me guste... al contrario, es mi favorito. Papá me lo regaló en la última navidad. El único problema es que es algo que solo una niña pequeña utilizaría.

Por esa razón, desde que entré en preparatoria me ha avergonzado llevarlo conmigo a la escuela. Especialmente porque ninguna otra chica de mi salón tiene un estuche similar. Pero todo está bien, porque al terminar las clases hoy iré de compras con mis amigas.

Conseguiré otro estuche, más adecuado, y… bueno, ya decidiré que hacer con mi estuche de conejo.

Creo recordar a mi hermana diciendo que le gustaría tener uno similar, pero el problema es que tampoco quiero regalárselo a ella.

Realmente no sé qué hacer.

 _Mi nombre es Hyuga, Hyuga Hinata, tengo solo catorce años y hasta el momento esta es solo una mañana normal en mi vida._

O bueno, solía serla, hasta que lo recuerdo a _él_.

Sí, hablo del misterioso muchacho que ahora vive en casa conmigo y el resto de mi familia.

 _Namikaze Naruto-san_ , el ahijado de mis padres.

Como si pensar en él pudiera convertirse en una invocación silenciosa, levanto mi vista y la dirijo a la pared de mi cuarto -la misma que compartimos-, como si en medio de todo aquel silencio pudiera oírlo a él del otro lado.

No sé cuánto tardo en rendirme. Supongo que el tiempo que me toma entender lo tonto e infantil que resulta esperar que suceda cualquier cosa.

Necesito en cambio terminar de prepararme para la escuela.

Solo que ya no es como antes, porque mientras me estoy moviendo por mi cuarto, soy consciente de lo mucho que me esfuerzo en ser lo más silenciosa posible. Suena como una tontería, lo sé, pero me preocupa la idea de que _él_ pueda escucharme.

Aunque tampoco es como que aquel chico tenga su oreja pegada a la pared, esperando oírme… ¿cierto?

Ah, ¡no debería estar pensando en ese tipo de cosas tan imaginativas!

\- _¡Hinata, es tarde ya!_

Esa es mamá.

Doy un salto en cuanto la escucho, a ella y a su advertencia.

¿Tarde otra vez? ¡Qué mal!, ¿cuándo el tiempo pasó tan rápido? A este ritmo no alcanzaré a desayunar otra vez.

Me apresuro hasta el pasillo, pero antes de salir me aseguro también de verificar que _él_ no esté allí.

 _Camino despejado, Hinata._

Solo entonces puedo abandonar mi cuarto. Pero no es porque le tenga temor a Namikaze-san, o algo parecido, es que simplemente no sé qué debería hacer si me encuentro con él en medio del pasillo. El solo recordar nuestro primer encuentro es suficiente como para hacerme sentir una completa tonta.

Lo sé, debí obedecer a mamá cuando me advirtió sobre darle su espacio. Tampoco intentaba ser grosera con él, es solo que… no lo sé, quería intentar verlo.

No imagine que me hablaría. Y mucho menos supe que responderle de vuelta.

Algo como " _De seguro nos llevaremos bien en algún momento, ¿no?, después de todo vivirás aquí por los siguientes dos años_ ", no habría sido una bienvenida cálida, ¿cierto?

De seguro mamá me castigaría de poder leer mis pensamientos.

Tampoco es que Namikaze-san me desagrade. En realidad, ni siquiera sé qué pensar sobre él.

A veces tengo la sensación de que es algo raro. O tan solo muy silencioso. Por ejemplo, en el tiempo que lleva desde que llegó casi no ha pronunciado palabras. Todo lo que hace es agradecerle a mamá por la cena, y luego volver directo a la habitación.

No quiero ser grosera, pero en este momento él es solo un extraño viviendo en mi casa.

Y eso no me gusta nada… pero he prometido ser amable. Mamá me lo ha pedido.

Cuando paso por fuera de _la_ habitación, lo hago lento para que mis pisadas no puedan oírse. De seguro él debe estar durmiendo en este momento.

No puedo evitar pensar que antes de su llegada esa habitación solo estaba destinada a las visitas, pero ahora mamá dice que es _suya_ hasta… bueno, eso es algo que en realidad no podemos saber con certeza. Dos años, como tiempo mínimo.

Por esa razón, la puerta que siempre ha estado abierta permanece ahora cerrada como si se tratara de la entrada a un mundo completamente nuevo.

Y creo que en eso se ha convertido.

Para cuando termino de bajar las escaleras y entrar al comedor, me doy cuenta de que he perdido mi tiempo intentando ser silenciosa… porque Namikaze-san está sentado justo frente a mí, desayunando ya.

El aroma del café me llega entonces, colándose sin permiso por mi nariz. En verdad, no importa lo mucho que lo intente, el café sigue pareciéndome algo desagradable de beber. Pero Namikaze-san lo toma con mucha calma, mientras alcanza una de las tostadas sobre la mesa.

Mamá se ha esforzado estos días por preparar desayunos más americanos, muestra de que no planea forzarlo a adaptarse a nuestra comida. Pero él lo mastica todo lentamente, como si nada de lo que probara tuviese sabor alguno. De hecho, luce verdaderamente cansado, como si no hubiese dormido en toda la noche.

Al verlo así, no puedo evitarlo. Esta mañana, mi primer pensamiento coherente sobre este chico… es que en verdad siento lástima por él.

El sentimiento me inunda rápido, incluso sí sé que no debo sentirlo.

\- Hinata, buenos días -la voz de mamá es suficiente como para hacerme dar un salto. No solo a mí, sino que también a Namikaze-san. Puedo verlo sorprendido, dando un respingo y levantando su cabeza.

Y de pronto, sus ojos azules, justo sobre mí…

Incluso si me esfuerzo en apartar mi vista lo más rápido posible, sé que es tarde.

Me ha visto observándolo.

 _Muy bien Hinata, justo como una acosadora._

Sacudo la cabeza para apartar el pensamiento, pero es inútil. La vergüenza me recorre profundamente y, pronto, mis orejas arden. Me he sonrojado, estoy casi segura.

¡Qué vergüenza! ¿Por qué tengo que ser tan evidente?

Es la segunda vez que me descubre observándolo. ¿Qué cosa pensará de mí ahora?

\- Bu… Buenos días -sentir mi propio tartamudeo es suficiente para sentirme aún más nerviosa.

Odio esto, odio ser tan insegura.

Respiro profundo, intentando tranquilizarme. Me obligo a tomar asiento en mi lugar y a concentrarme en mi propio desayuno. En vez de tostadas o de café, como Namikaze-san, yo tengo un desayuno corriente.

Cuando pasa casi un minuto, vuelvo a levantar mi mirada. Para mi alivio, lo descubro mirando fijamente a la televisión, masticando sus tostadas en silencio.

Aunque sé no debería hacerlo otra vez, vuelvo a mirarlo.

Está mal, lo sé. Pero realmente no puedo evitar lo mucho que el color de su cabello y de sus ojos llama mi atención.

No es que nunca haya visto chicos rubios antes. En la escuela hay muchos, de hecho. Pero mamá dice que el cabello de Namikaze-san es real, no teñido, y que se debe a su herencia americana.

Me pregunto cómo será eso. Yo solo tengo herencia japonesa.

Es también el primer chico con ojos azules que veo, fuera de revistas o de internet. Incluso si solo he podido verlo en un par de ocasiones, el azul de sus ojos parece ser mucho más lindo de lo que se ve en una fotografía… o al menos creo que sería así, si él no tuviese esa mirada cansada encima todo el tiempo.

Si lo pienso bien… aquello debe ser normal, ¿no?, porque después de todo Namikaze-san está atravesando por una depresión. O al menos eso dice mamá.

Que el chico que tan tranquilamente mastica su tostada frente a mí, sin quitar sus ojos de la televisión, podría estar enfermo, incluso si jamás de señales de ello. Es por eso, que todos debemos saber cómo actuar en caso de que algo le suceda, especialmente yo.

Después de todo, nosotros pronto iremos a la misma preparatoria.

Sin embargo, nada de lo que dijo mamá ha sucedido todavía. No hay gritos, ni llanto. Él más bien… solo se mantiene en silencio, siempre, como si estuviese atrapado eternamente en sus pensamientos.

No sé si eso es bueno. Y en cierta medida estoy segura de que mamá tampoco lo cree, no por la manera en que a veces suele mirarlo. Con preocupación, una que puede disimular muy bien pero que, aunque nadie más lo note, está presente.

Mamá tiene ese talento especial de notar cosas que nadie más ve. Yo en cambio, no importa cuando lo intente, no puedo ser como ella.

Creo que, de hecho, nunca consigo pasar inadvertida como me gustaría.

\- Hinata, vas a llegar tarde de nuevo.

La advertencia de mamá es suficiente para que Namikaze-san pestañee, rompiendo el hechizo de la televisión. De inmediato, él gira para verme.

Y me descubre espiándolo, por segunda vez consecutiva.

Siento como se me atragantan las palabras, y como la sangre sube a mi rostro.

Ah, ¡no más! ¡Dos veces en una mañana es suficiente!

No dudo en ponerme de pie. Incluso si mi desayuno ha quedado inconcluso de nuevo, solo quiero irme, lo más pronto posible.

\- Iré… ¡iré a la escuela!

\- ¡Hinata!

Mamá vuelve a llamarme mientras corro hacia la salida. Doy un salto, mientras que el miedo me aborda. Estoy segura de que me recordará la manera grosera en que me he quedado observando a Namikaze-san. Pero en lugar de eso, lo que mamá hace es entregarme mi almuerzo.

Me doy cuenta entonces de que lo he dejado sobre la mesa.

Que vergonzoso, ¿por qué tengo que ser tan torpe?

Puedo sentir _su_ mirada sobre mí, de seguro pensando en que soy una acosadora olvidadiza. Odiando por completo esa idea recupero mi almuerzo con velocidad y salgo corriendo hacia la entrada.

Mamá comienza a reír entonces, probablemente a causa mía. Y no la entiendo en lo absoluto.

Esto no es divertido, ¡es vergonzoso!

Incluso mientras me termino de colocar los zapatos en la entrada puedo sentir como mis orejas arden todavía.

¡Ah! ¿Podría ser esta mañana más humillante todavía?

\- Ten un buen día en la escuela, hija -cuando giro para ver, mamá se encuentra tras de mí, despidiéndose como siempre. Me coloco de pie y aprovecho para echar un rápido vistazo tras ella.

No hay rastros de Namikaze-san.

Me siento aliviada.

\- Lo tendré.

\- ¿Volverás temprano a casa? -comienzo a asentir en respuesta, hasta que recuerdo que no es posible.

\- Se… se supone que Sakura-chan e Ino-chan me acompañaran de compras después de la escuela, así que volveré un poco más tarde.

Mamá asiente con una sonrisa, no parece tener problemas con eso. Tal y como papá, ella quiere que disfrute mis años de preparatoria de la mejor forma posible.

Siento sus manos sobre mis hombros de pronto, sosteniéndome con cariño.

\- Hinata, una cosa más… -mamá habla, y baja su voz como si lo que fuera a contarme se tratara de un secreto. Me mira entonces directo a los ojos, como si pudiera leer cada uno de mis pensamientos solo haciendo eso. Y, por un segundo, realmente temo que pueda ser así-. Trata de no observarlo tanto, ¿de acuerdo?

Por tercera vez en la mañana, mi rostro vuelve a sonrojarse.

¡Sabía que me reprendería por esto!

\- Lo… lo siento -mamá asiente. Su mirada es amable.

\- Esta bien, no te preocupes, solo esfuérzate por cambiar esa conducta. No queremos que se sienta incómodo, ¿cierto?

La idea de confesarle a mamá mi propia incomodidad aborda mi mente un simple instante. Pero luego se marcha, tan rápidamente como llegó.

Porque he prometido ayudar a mamá y papá, como una buena hija haría; y porque en estos momentos Namikaze-san es nuestro invitado, atravesando por una difícil situación.

Así que no puedo permitirme actuar como una niña. No puedo quejarme.

En lugar de eso, prometo esforzarme más, tal y como mamá quiere que haga.

\- Cierto -repito, para ver como aquella simple palabra se transforma en un hechizo mágico, un hechizo que consigue que mamá me sonría con orgullo y me abrace con fuerza.

Su aroma suave me reconforta, como siempre.

\- Muchas gracias, hija.

.

…

.

Para cuando me encuentro con Kiba-kun, estoy a dos calles de la escuela y casi he olvidado mi vergonzosa mañana.

Nos saludamos, y el resto del camino aprovechamos de conversar sobre los nuevos profesores que tenemos y los deberes que nos han dejado. Eso, hasta que Sakura-chan nos alcanza justo en la entrada y se nos une.

\- Por cierto, Hinata -ella me llama, justo después de saludarnos-, tu cabello luce muy hermoso hoy.

Al escucharla no puedo evitar sentirme orgullosa.

¡Mis quince minutos frente al espejo por fin han valido la pena!

\- ¿De verdad lo crees? -ella asiente, y el sentimiento no hace más que incrementar en mi pecho.

\- ¿Por qué la halagas tan de repente? -Kiba-kun se interpone entre nosotras, sonriéndonos con burla-, su cabello se ve igual que siempre.

Las palabras de mi amigo son suficientes como para hacerme suspirar, completamente decepcionada.

¿Realmente ha valido la pena tanto esfuerzo? ¿Acaso Sakura-chan habrá dicho que mi cabello lucía hermoso por mera cortesía?

Oh, ¡Kiba-kun, a veces sueles ser tan cruel!

Creo que Sakura-chan nota lo mucho que me decepcioné, porque de inmediato frunce su ceño.

\- Kiba, ¿acaso estás ciego o solo eres idiota?

Aquellas palabras son más que suficientes para conseguir que se ofenda. Preparándose para el ataque, Kiba-kun abre su boca y toma aire, listo para arrojar lo que probablemente es su mayor repertorio de insultos, y luego se detiene a mirarme un momento.

\- ¡Oh, es verdad! -grita. Su rostro tiene un gesto de real sorpresa-. ¡Cambiaste tu peinado, Hina!

Con Sakura-chan nos miramos tan solo un momento antes de comenzar a reír. En un comienzo él se enfada con nosotras, pero luego también termina riéndose.

No me molesta. Sé que a veces Kiba-kun puede ser muy despistado, pero nunca lo hace con malas intenciones. En realidad, siempre ha sido así, desde que éramos niños.

De alguna forma extraña, me agrada ver que aquello no ha cambiado con los años.

Entramos en la escuela.

Pese a ya llevar una semana, aún no consigo acostumbrarme a ella. Es mucho más grande que la secundaria a la que asistí, y definitivamente más caótica.

A veces incluso temo perderme dentro, como en mi primer día.

Sucede que con Sakura-chan casi nos perdimos la ceremonia de ingreso. Y aunque finalmente pudimos encontrar el gimnasio, nos regañaron por llegar tarde.

Incluso recuerdo que Kiba-kun no dejaba de burlarse de nosotras, ni de quejarse cada minuto de lo aburrido que era todo. O al menos lo hizo hasta que Ino-chan lo golpeó, obligándolo a recuperar su postura derecha. En ese momento no pude evitar sentir una sensación de déjà vu, justo como cuando entramos a secundaria.

En realidad, no puedo dejar de sentirme afortunada por estar en la misma preparatoria que mis amigos.

Papá dice que, en realidad, son muy pocas las amistades de la infancia que suelen durar tantos años. Él cree que se debe a que elegí muy bien a mis amigos. Y también cree que debo divertirme todo lo que pueda, porque estos serán los mejores años de mi vida. Claro que " _divertirte no significa olvidar los deberes, Hinata_ , _después de todo, eres una alumna de preparatoria ahora_ ".

Como si yo no lo supiera, papá.

Tan solo llevamos una semana desde que las clases dieron inicio, y ya tenemos deberes y los primeros exámenes agendados.

¡Juro que estar en preparatoria puede resultar agotador!

Sin embargo, es también muy interesante y divertido.

Ya no soy una niña pequeña.

Soy una estudiante de preparatoria.

Eso significa que muy pronto seré una adulta también.

…

\- Por cierto, ¿qué ha sucedido con ese estuche de conejo tan gracioso? No lo vi hoy.

Cuando Ino-chan me hace la pregunta, ya estamos saliendo de la escuela. El día ha terminado.

Por un momento que describa mi estuche como "gracioso" me molesta. Yo pienso que mi estuche es en realidad adorable. Pero sé a lo que se refiere. No es algo que yo debería usar.

\- Yo… ya no voy a traerlo, por eso necesito uno nuevo -mi respuesta solo consigue que ella me mire con sospecha, justo antes de sonreír.

\- No me digas que esa cosa en verdad era tuya. ¿Acaso tienes diez años?

\- Ino-cerda, deja a Hinata en paz -Sakura-chan se interpone entre nosotras, regañándola como siempre-. No hay nada de malo si tiene un estuche de conejo.

\- ¿Cómo qué no? Es algo infantil.

\- Tú eres la infantil.

\- ¿Cómo me llamaste?

Comienzan a discutir, mientras que a mí me arden las orejas.

No es justo. ¿Por qué tengo que tener gustos tan infantiles? Es vergonzoso.

\- Cla… claro que no es mío. Es de Hanabi -mi propia mentira me asusta. ¿Por qué no soy capaz de decirle la verdad a mis amigas?

Como sea. Ambas dejan de discutir de inmediato y me observan.

\- Oh, lo sospechaba -Ino-chan finalmente sonríe. Solo que en esta ocasión lo hace con orgullo-, tú ya no estás en edad de usar ese tipo de cosas. Son para niñas pequeñas, ¿cierto?

Yo asiento, solo porque no sé qué otra cosa decir. Por el rabillo del ojo veo a Sakura-chan mirándome con tristeza, sin embargo, omite lo que sea que esté pensando. Probablemente debe ser lo mismo que piensa Ino-chan, que un estuche de conejo es algo muy infantil, pero ella es tan amable que no lo dirá.

Bueno, supongo que después de todo le regalaré el estuche a Hanabi.

Es lo mejor, ¿no?

Es lo mejor.

.

…

.

Cuando vuelvo a casa, el atardecer recién ha comenzado.

Mi nuevo estuche no es tan adorable como el viejo, pero de todas formas pienso que es lindo. Es metálico, y de color morado. Mi color favorito.

Eso es algo bueno.

También pienso que las campanillas colgadas en la puerta lucen hermosas, meciéndose con el viento. Mamá tuvo razón al escogerlas. El sonido es realmente agradable.

Por alguna razón, a pesar de que el día casi termina aún me siento llena de energía.

Supongo que la aprovecharé terminando la tarea de Matemáticas. Porque si lo hago, podré preparar la lectura de Literatura e incluso tener algo de tiempo para adelantar mi tarea de Ciencias antes de la cena.

De esta forma, el fin de semana podré salir con mis amigos.

Pensar en eso es suficiente para entusiasmarme. De un momento a otro, no puedo dejar de sentirme alegre.

 _Estos serán los mejores años de tu vida_ , me ha prometido papá.

Yo estoy segura de que tiene razón.

Entro en casa por fin. Me aseguro de cerrar antes de dejar caer mis zapatos en el recibidor.

Solo alanzo a avanzar algunos pasos por el pasillo antes de escuchar los pasos. Lo siguiente que capto es un destello amarillo, apareciendo desde un costado.

Incluso antes de tener tiempo para comprobarlo, yo ya sé de quién se trata. Me detengo a tiempo, para no chocar, y _él_ también lo hace.

Así es como nos encontramos.

 _Namikaze Naruto-san_ , el ahijado de mis padres, quién me mira sorprendido por mi repentina aparición el tiempo suficiente como para que yo también pueda observarlo a él.

Alto -mucho más alto que yo-, carga en sus manos un pequeño plato, con un trozo del pastel de chocolate de mamá a medio comer; y un vaso de leche a medio terminar. Desde mi lugar incluso tengo tiempo de notar la pequeña mancha de chocolate en su barbilla.

Sin pretenderlo, mi corazón comienza a acelerarse. Recuerdo entonces que desde aquel primer incomodo encuentro, nunca hemos estado solos otra vez.

Namikaze-san me mira fijamente, sus ojos azules están justo sobre mí. Y cuando creo que nada más sucederá, él abre su boca, muy lentamente.

\- Bi…

\- ¡Hermana, ¿estás en casa?!

La voz de Hanabi viene desde el comedor.

Su grito repentino es suficiente para asustarme.

\- ¡A… Acabo de llegar!

 _Él_ se mueve de pronto, sigue caminando por el pasillo sin decir palabra alguna.

Y yo dejo de respirar por lo que pienso es una eternidad.

Cuando por fin reúno el valor suficiente para voltear, veo a Namikaze-san subiendo las escaleras con calma. Su cuerpo avanza tranquilo, casi sin hacer ruido, y de la misma forma desaparece al llegar al segundo piso.

Como un fantasma.

Yo sigo viendo hacía la escalera, pese a que él ya se ha marchado.

Las palabras que ha susurrado… ¿habrán sido algo importante? ¿O simplemente quería saludarme?

Tal vez… tal vez no ha sido nada de lo que deba preocuparme, ¿cierto?

Nada de lo que quiera preocuparme.

Como si alguien hubiese apagado una vela soplándola, mi energía se esfuma de un momento a otro; la alegría que sentí durante el día desaparece por completo en menos de un segundo.

A causa de _él_.

Aquella idea es suficiente para inquietarme, y para pensar en la promesa que le he hecho a mis padres. La de ayudarlo, como una hermana haría.

¿Realmente podré hacerlo?

 **CONTINUARÁ…**


	4. Cautela

Hola a todos! Aquí un nuevo capitulo. He de advertir que no tengo el mejor inglés, pero me esfuerzo (de haber un error que no pueda pasarse por alto, por favor avisarme)

 **Akime Maxwell** : Y puede que haya momentos aún más duros por pasar. Gracias por leer.

 **Ending Scene** : En el siguiente capitulo Naruto comenzará la escuela!

 **bixsaelm95** : Gracias!

 **monica735** : Ayudar a una persona es una tarea difícil y larga. Hinata deberá esforzarse por ello.

* * *

 **IV**

 **Cautela**

 **...**

.

" _Namikaze, how is Japan? You travel was easy?_ "

" _I hope you are safe, all okay where you are?_ "

" _Hey, Naruto, I write you because we are something worried about you…_ "

" _Naruto, you know if you need something…_ "

Sé con certeza que no terminaré de leer ninguno de los mensajes que mis amigos han enviado… y, como si ellos lo supieran incluso estando del otro lado del mundo, mi celular vibra furioso, negándose por algún motivo a ser ignorado.

Sigo pensando en que hubiese sido mejor comprar uno nuevo, sin mis viejos contactos en él, para comenzar otra vez. Borrarme a mí mismo del mapa, desaparecer… pero sucede que le he agarrado cariño a este viejo modelo. Es el que papá me obsequió por aprobar un examen de matemáticas tras un mes completo estudiando, pese a las objeciones de mamá y su temor de que me terminara por convertir en un consentido.

Supongo que mamá se equivocó en eso. Creo estar lejos de ser ese tipo de adolescentes, sin embargo, eso no parece tener sentido ahora. No para mí… o para esta versión de mí al menos, a quién solo le interesa dormir por un par de horas.

Es curioso, porque pese a estar prácticamente exhausto, no consigo conciliar el sueño.

Observo el sol ocultarse y, antes de notarlo, la luz del amanecer se filtra lentamente en el cuarto, marcando poco a poco el contorno de los muebles en la habitación. Muy pronto la familia Hyuga, la familia con quién estoy viviendo, despertará para iniciar un nuevo día.

De un momento a otro, el teléfono sobre la cama vuelve a vibrar con energía. Aquello me desespera un poco.

¿Acaso todos han decidido, al mismo tiempo, saber de mí?

Parece imposible. Mis amigos nunca se han caracterizado por preocuparse demasiado los unos por los otros. Ocupados en sus propias vidas y sus propios problemas, preguntar por el resto parece serles una pérdida de tiempo. Aunque también debo suponer que la muerte de mis padres es un motivo más que suficiente como para que intenten averiguar de mí, sobre todo si no he dado señales de vida en semanas.

Negándome a contestar sus correos y mensajes, es mi propia forma de borrarme del mundo.

Además, de todos los que he recibido, hay uno solo que en realidad me interesa.

" _Is possible talk today? I need apologize for the last time that we talk…_ "

Mi corazón apretándose es señal de que debo dejar de leer. Porque no me hace bien. Saber de mis amigos, quiero decir, de cualquiera de ellos. Por eso apago el teléfono y, como si no fuese suficiente, decido que estará mejor oculto dentro de mi bolso guardado en el armario de la habitación.

Es por mi propio bien.

No me malentiendan, no desprecio mi vida anterior. No es como si quisiera cortar los lazos que forme por tantos años y deshacerme de los recuerdos que cree… pero ya no tiene sentido seguir conservándolos en mi nueva vida. Solo me lastiman.

Por eso ignoro todos sus mensajes, por eso me niego a contestar sus llamadas; y por eso, se supone, me subí a un avión con destino a Japón en primer lugar.

Para comenzar de nuevo.

Sentimientos complejos para un muchacho de solo dieciséis, ¿no es así?

 _Mi nombre es Naruto, Naruto Namikaze … y estoy casi seguro de que tengo algún grado de depresión en este momento._

O bueno, al menos eso es lo que Google puede determinar. Google y su lista de síntomas que tal vez me encuentre imitando de manera subconsciente. Es decir, las pocas horas de sueño que consigo tener podrían deberse también al cambio de horario, ¿cierto?

Sé que la única forma certera de averiguarlo sería asistiendo con algún psicólogo que me diagnostique. No quiero hacerlo y mientras no tenga ninguna crisis sé que no necesitaré ir a algún psiquiatra. Porque, además, no creo que eso se vea muy bien en mi expediente.

 _Adolescente de dieciséis años; huérfano; depresión severa (debe tomar sus medicamentos cada ocho horas)_

Supongo que en algún punto debo agradecer a los Hyuga por no terminar en un centro de menores, en donde mis posibilidades de ser adoptado por otra familia son altamente escasas. Las estadísticas lo dicen: nadie quiere chicos grandes, solo bebes recién nacidos. Aunque bueno, no es como que esta familia realmente me quiera. O eso imagino, porque… aceptémoslo, ¿quién estaría dispuesto a alimentar una boca extra por voluntad propia?

Puede que Hiashi Hyuga trate de ganarse su lugar en el cielo. Puede que solo se sienta responsable de la vieja -y probablemente olvidada-, promesa que hizo años atrás.

" _Él hubiese hecho lo mismo por mí_ "

O, tal vez, puede ser que papá tuvo realmente buenos amigos…

.

…

.

Oigo el sonido de los pasos y las conversaciones en el primer piso.

Decido bajar entonces. Creo que cualquier cosa es mejor que permanecer acostado hasta conseguir un dolor de espalda imposible de quitar.

Me visto con simpleza. Jeans oscuros y una camiseta negra de manga larga. Los días siguen fríos en Japón, al parecer, y pasarán un par de meses antes de que vuelvan a calentarse, pero por el momento mi ropa me servirá hasta la llegada del verano. También me he visto obligado a adquirir un uniforme escolar para la escuela, lo que me tiene algo ansioso, porque nunca he usado un uniforme antes. Será algo nuevo por hacer.

Vestido, me asomo al pasillo con cuidado, buscando hacer el menor ruido posible.

Justo frente a mí están las escaleras, que llevan al primer piso y a la entrada de la casa. Hacia mi izquierda se extiende un pasillo, con el resto de las habitaciones. El segundo piso está silencioso, mientras que las conversaciones resuenan abajo. Avanzo con cuidado, observando las paredes de color beige desnudas de cualquier decoración.

Al fondo del pasillo, está el cuarto de Hanabi. Su puerta está decorada con muchos dibujos, justo como los de una niña pequeña. Incluso en el medio de ellos hay uno con cuatro personas: el retrato de su familia. El cuarto de Hinata, junto al mío, tiene en cambio mariposas de papel pegadas en la puerta. Un detalle lindo, supongo, bastante femenino. Ideal para una chica de catorce años.

En la escalera, marcos con fotografías resaltan en la pared. No puedo evitar que mi vista viaje a cada uno de ellos. Pronto, me doy cuenta de que sonrisas y momentos felices decoran la casa.

Aquí vive una familia feliz, es obvio, una familia feliz como lo era la mía.

¿Quieren oír un dato curioso? En verdad conozco a la familia Hyuga desde que era solo un niño, de hecho, he oído de ellos toda mi vida. Y, sin embargo, son solo unos extraños para mí. Supongo que tan extraños como yo lo soy para ellos. No sé si puedo confiar realmente en ellos y estoy seguro de que, en un cierto grado, ellos desconfían de mí. Pero mis padres sí confiaban, lo suficiente como para elegirlos mis tutores legales entre tantos amigos más de la familia; lo suficiente como para enviarme al otro lado del mundo en caso de que algo les sucediese. Así que tengo que pensar que no lo habrían hecho por nada, por lo que no creo que esas fotografías familiares mientan y que bajo los rostros sonrientes se halle en realidad una familia caníbal con una base secreta en el sótano llena de cadáveres.

Aunque lo último sería algo increíble, claro, como en Hannibal Lecter.

 _Tú realmente necesitas dejar de ver series sobre asesinos seriales, Naruto._

Mis pies desnudos abandonan finalmente el último escalón. Sin embargo, con la calefacción colocada no siento frio.

Cuando entro en el comedor, descubro que la conversación que escuché antes proviene de la televisión, colocada en un programa matinal. Allí, los panelistas ríen, divertidos, mientras hablan sobre algunos alimentos que ayudan a limpiar el estómago.

La señora Hyuga pasea por la cocina, preparando con cuidado los almuerzos para toda su familia. Está tarareando y, por un momento, vuelvo a recordar a mamá y la forma en que cantaba mientras hacia el desayuno para papá… Pero la señora Hyuga no es mamá. No canta, solo tararea lentamente… y su cabello es oscuro, no pelirrojo.

Aparto mi mirada entonces, solo porque no quiero hallar más diferencias.

Creo que con eso ella me ve y se detiene, secando sus manos en el mantel con velocidad.

\- Naruto, buenos días -me saluda de forma amable. O bueno, es que ella parece ser una persona amable en general.

\- Buenos días.

Creo que mi voz ha sonado demasiado baja y pienso en que debería repetir el saludo, pero ella actúa como si no hubiese problema.

\- ¿Tienes hambre? Te haré de desayunar.

En realidad, nunca me ha gustado que hagan cosas por mí, ni siquiera el desayuno, pero aún no siento suficiente confianza como para dar una opinión.

Soy un invitado, después de todo. Y nada más que eso.

Mi vista se dirige a la mesa de forma inconsciente, dónde me acerco con cuidado y tomo asiento en uno de los lados. El aroma a pan tostado me despierta el apetito.

Pronto tengo también una taza de café, de la misma marca que solía beber en América.

La señora Hyuga sigue preparando el almuerzo. No vuelve a tararear durante los siguientes minutos, así que nos hundimos en el silencio mientras que soplo el café caliente, esperando que se enfríe un poco para no quemarme. Nos acompañan las risas de los panelistas en su estudio, que prueban el novedoso batido que debería ser capaz de limpiar sus estómagos para cuando han comido demasiado.

Tras un rato, por fin los almuerzos están listos, apilados con cuidado sobre la mesa. No solo eso. También comienzan a aparecer los pocillos con arroz y ensalada, la sopa de miso y el resto de lo que conforma un desayuno japonés corriente.

Mamá solía cocinarlos también, a veces, de manera especial. Tanto ella como papá tenían una forma única de mezclar ambos mundos. Y mientras tanto, ¿qué hace su único hijo viviendo en Japón?

Desayuna café con tostadas.

\- Por cierto, Naruto, tu uniforme está listo -la voz de la señora Hyuga llama mi atención nuevamente.

Dejo la taza sobre la mesa y asiento. Eso significa que pronto comenzaré la escuela.

\- ¿Cuánto dinero salió?

La pregunta me suena extraña, inclusive si soy yo mismo quién la ha realizado. Pero sucede que papá me ha dejado una herencia y, casi como si fuera una promesa, me he comprometido a pagar mis propios gastos.

No quiero ser una molestia más de lo que ya lo es mi presencia.

\- No te preocupes por eso.

Ese ha sido el señor Hyuga. Aparece en la cocina vistiendo un traje elegante y le da un casto beso a su esposa, justo en los labios, como forma de saludo.

Mi mirada va de vuelta al café, justo a tiempo. Recuerdo de inmediato como papá solía exigir un beso cada día, justo en los labios, y era realmente divertido ver a mamá avergonzarse tanto por eso. Sucede que las muestras de afecto entre los japoneses, incluso en las parejas, suele ser algo mal visto cuando es en público, así que, desde pequeño, aprendí a apartar las miradas de las parejas que se besaban, excepto por mis padres.

Ver a mamá y a papá besarse era realmente algo especial. Me gustaba ver el amor que había entre ellos.

Recordar eso es suficiente como para hacerme sonreír.

\- ¡Papá, mamá, buenos días!

Esa es Hanabi -reconozco su voz-, bajando las escaleras entusiasmada. Viene con su uniforme preparado y luce emocionada por ir a la escuela. Tiene sentido, supongo, a esa edad yo no hacía más que jugar y reírme con mis amigos, la escuela era sinónimo de diversión. Rápidamente se sienta a desayunar y me dirige un saludo a mí también.

\- Mira, mira -me dice entonces, enseñándome un estuche blanco con forma de conejo-. ¿No es hermoso?

\- Hanabi, guarda eso o se te olvidará -la señora Hyuga hace acto de presencia. De todas formas, ella gira a mí esperando mi respuesta.

\- Es… lindo -digo, porque realmente lo es. Ella me sonríe entonces y comienza a desayunar, dejando que el estuche descanse sobre su regazo en vez de guardarlo como le han indicado.

No me atrevo a recordárselo.

Hanabi tiene solo ocho años. Supongo que aún es demasiado pequeña como para entender quién es realmente el adolescente que está viviendo en su casa, y por eso me habla con tanta naturalidad. O tal vez lo entiende perfectamente, y su tranquilidad al saludarme cada mañana es su manera de darme la bienvenida a su hogar. Ya saben, como invitándome a ser uno más de la manada, aunque realmente no sea así.

También sé que asiste a una escuela primaria que queda en el centro de la ciudad, una escuela privada por lo que puedo intuir. El señor Hyuga la va a dejar cada día, camino al trabajo.

Hinata, en cambio, va en una preparatoria pública, la misma en la que van sus amigos. Queda cerca, por lo que puede ir caminando sin problemas.

Y sucede que a esa misma escuela iré yo.

La elección de mi escuela, al parecer, provocó una discusión entre la señora y el señor Hyuga. No estaban seguros de que era lo que necesitaba mayor atención: mi desarrollo como estudiante o mi seguridad personal. Al final, escogieron la misma escuela que Hinata, debido a la cercanía y a que ella estaría también. De esa manera, en caso de que sufra una crisis de pánico, estaré cerca del hogar Hyuga.

Aunque claro que no pienso sufrir una crisis en la escuela. Eso sinceramente arruinaría los dos años de preparatoria que aún me quedan. No hay nada como un ataque de pánico en medio de una clase para quedar marcado el resto de tu adolescencia… y con eso, supongo, pueden adivinar la razón por la cual dejé de ir a mi vieja escuela en Estados Unidos.

Así que no, nada de crisis de pánico para este muchacho.

\- Hanabi, ve al auto -la orden llega desde el señor Hyuga. Tan pronto como termina su desayuno, Hanabi se coloca de pie y corre para darle un beso a su madre en la mejilla. Él se levanta a los pocos segundos y vuelve para buscar su portafolios, o al menos eso es lo que deduzco. Papá solía hacerlo.

Y la señora Hyuga y yo quedamos solos nuevamente.

Bueno, es ahora o nunca.

Lentamente me coloco de pie y me aproximo a ella. En cuanto me ve, deja de hacer lo que hacía para prestarme atención.

\- Yo… -mis palabras tardan un momento en formarse-, supongo que necesito comprar cuadernos.

\- Todo está listo -me asegura, con una sonrisa amable.

\- Pero no quiero ser un gasto extra.

\- Naruto… no eres una molestia -asegura. Y sé que puedo creerle, por algún motivo, sé que me dice la verdad-. Cuidar de ti es algo que queremos hacer.

\- Papá me ha dejado una herencia que puedo…

\- Guardar -no es la palabra que planeaba usar, así que la escucho-. Es para ti, para que lo uses al crecer. Todo lo que necesites ahora, lo pagaremos nosotros.

Sé que no hay forma de disuadirla de la decisión que han tomado, por lo que dejo de discutir. No hay forma de ganar.

\- De acuerdo -ella sonríe con mi respuesta.

\- Ve, termina tu desayuno.

Giro para volver a sentarme, cuando veo sobre la mesa algo blanco y peludo. Reconozco de inmediato el estuche con forma de conejo.

Hanabi lo ha dejado.

No quiero molestar a la señora Hyuga otra vez, así que lo tomo y me apresuro por el pasillo. Cuando llego a la entrada encuentro a Hanabi, colocándose los zapatos con calma.

\- Disculpa -ella me mira con cierta sorpresa en cuanto la llamo. Estiro mi mano para mostrarle lo que ha olvidado. Ella no duda en recuperarlo.

\- ¡Gracias! -sonríe, antes de correr hacia la puerta-. ¡Nos vemos luego!

Por instinto agito mi mano como forma de despedida. Sin embargo, ella ya ha salido de la casa. Al darme cuenta de ridículo que parezco, dejo caer mi mano nuevamente.

Ah, pero que lento puedo ser cuando no duermo bien.

Cuando vuelvo a voltear, me encuentro de frente con el señor Hyuga, quién está de pie justo detrás de mí. Hasta ahora no había notado lo alto que era. Tengo que levantar mi cabeza para verlo.

\- Eres tal y como tu padre solía ser a tu edad -sus palabras son suficientes para sentir que mi pecho se aprieta-. Tengo muchas historias de nuestra juventud, por si quisieras escucharlas algún día.

En cuanto lo dice, no me cuesta entender que Hiashi Hyuga quería verdaderamente a mi padre. La nostalgia en su mirada no puede ser inventada. Y, además, lo conoció mucho más tiempo del que yo lo hice. Incluso con sus ajetreadas vidas y la distancia, tenían tiempo para continuar siendo amigos.

Mamá solía decirme que papá era un rebelde en sus años universitarios. Yo nunca lo vi así. Como el abogado que era, papá solía ser un hombre organizado y estricto, pero muy amable. Sin embargo, de seguro si hay alguien que sabe sobre eso, es justamente el hombre de pie frente a mí.

\- Tal vez más adelante -mi respuesta suena lamentable. Tengo que esforzarme para que mi voz no se rompa.

Él me mira con compasión, como si entendiera mi conflicto.

\- En el momento en que tú quieras -me promete.

Asiento. No sé qué más hacer.

No me agrada mucho, pero últimamente los adultos tienden a tratarme como si yo fuese de cristal. Mirándome y hablándome como si en cualquier momento fuera a romperme en pedazos.

Tal vez lo hacen es porque luzco lamentable, durmiendo tan poco. Mis ojeras deben verse terribles.

O, tal vez, es porque en realidad me he hecho tan frágil como el cristal, y ni siquiera he podido notarlo.

Que dilema.

Escucho pasos corriendo por el segundo piso. De pronto, por el rabillo del ojo veo a Hinata bajar corriendo. Estoy seguro de que ella no me ve, porque sale disparada hacia la cocina, probablemente en búsqueda de su almuerzo.

\- ¡Lo siento! ¡No alcanzo a desayunar!

\- ¡Hinata! -esa es la señora Hyuga, con el mismo tono de voz que mamá usaba cuando yo pasaba de largo en el desayuno. Al parecer todas las mamás usan ese tono.

\- Es… ¡Es que me desperté muy tarde!

Oigo sus pasos venir nuevamente por el pasillo y, pronto, aparece súbitamente frente a mí. Al verme, se detiene de golpe, posiblemente avergonzada.

Yo doy un paso a la izquierda, para dejarla pasar. Ella me mira nuevamente -solo lo suficiente como para permitirme notar que lleva su cabello oscuro atado en una trenza-, para luego apartar su vista veloz y dirigirse a la entrada.

A diferencia de Hanabi, Hinata me ignora por completo. Probablemente porque no sabe cómo debe tratarme.

No importa lo mucho que intente hablarle, ella simplemente pasa de mí en cada ocasión. Y como sé que sería injusto presionarla, he decidido dejar de intentarlo.

Porque sé que soy un simple desconocido para ella, sin embargo, por alguna razón su silencio choca con el saludo entusiasta que Hanabi me dedica cada mañana.

Si comenzaremos a ir juntos a la misma preparatoria, ¿podría transformarse en algún problema?

 _Tal vez solo necesita tiempo, Naruto, para acostumbrarse al extraño chico que desayuna tostadas con café._

En el comedor, la señora Hyuga termina de levantar los platos. Con un suspiro, se queja de Hinata.

\- Esta chica siempre deja su desayuno inconcluso. Me preocupa que no esté comiendo adecuadamente.

Me hace sonreír.

\- Puedo ayudarla. A levantar la mesa, quiero decir.

Es mi primera petición y me asusta que vaya a negarse.

Creo que, de hecho, lo hará. Me mirará con una sonrisa y asegurará que no es necesario que lo haga, que debo descansar. Y luego me ofrecerá una rebanada de pastel de chocolate nuevamente.

\- Sería un gusto.

No sé porque razón me emociona tanto su respuesta. Quizás es porque puedo hacer algo más que no sea hacer nada.

Levantar la mesa. Ayudar a lavar los platos.

Tal vez el momento de mayor normalidad que he conseguido en mucho tiempo.

\- Luego puedo servirte otro trozo de pastel, si gustas.

Aunque no soy muy aficionado a los dulces, me permito asentir. Creo que estaría bien.

Creo que, por hoy, ser cauteloso es la clave.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**


	5. Desconfianza

Es que me merezco la muerte por una tardanza tan larga! :( pero no me la deseen porque mañana me toca viajar en avión y ya tengo miedo!

 **BuffAngel MM** : Mis historias tienden a ser lentas, pero me esfuerzo mucho en desarrollar a los personajes. Me disculpo por la tardanza. Saludos.

 **Akime Maxwell** : Hanabi será una gran amiga en la historia. Muchas gracias.

 **hyoma** : Gracias por tu comentario. En verdad a mí tampoco me gusta cuando hacen que los personajes se enamoren por arte de magia, así que intento hacer esta relación lo más real posible (lo que significa que tendrán momentos tanto buenos, como malos), y hacerlos a ellos mismos lo más reales posibles. Con eso me refiero a que obviamente no será una historia en dónde el amor lo solucione todo. Naruto es quién se encuentra en peor estado, mientras que los problemas de Hinata serán más cotidianos. Como sea, gracias por leer :)

 **bixsaelm95** : Los siguientes capítulos serán con Naruto en la escuela, tanto desde el punto de vista de Hinata como de Naruto.

 **VirgiFedeli** : Gracias! Me gusta eso de "muros kilómetricos", es la descripción perfecta de su relación ajaja (a ver si algún día hago historias menos complejas!). Gracias por la sugerencia, en verdad mi inglés es bastante malo (necesite ayuda de un amigo porque la vendí completamente haciéndolo yo sola ajaja), así que no habrá muchas frases en inglés en realidad. Pero la próxima vez colocaré la traducción. Gracias por leer.

 **Ending Scene** : Gracias por leer. Naruto es amable e intenta confiar en los Hyuga, después de todo se trata del único lugar que tiene en el mundo. Él hará lo que sea por conservar ese lugar.

 **monica735** : A mí también me entristece verlo tan aislado, aunque la idea es que precisamente eso cambie. Tristemente, a veces el pasado puede ser más un obstáculo que un apoyo cuando uno quiere construirse un futuro.

* * *

 **V**

 **Desconfianza**

 **…**

.

\- _Hinata, ¡baja pronto! ¡Se hará tarde!_

Esta mañana, el grito de mamá me alcanza justo en el momento en que mis pies abandonan el último escalón, a solo unos cuantos metros del recibidor.

Por un momento, la idea de saltarme el desayuno e ir directamente hasta la escuela resulta tentadora, especialmente porque la puerta se encuentra justo frente a mí. Pero muy pronto esa misma idea se escabulle, tan rápida como apareció, al pensar en el castigo que recibiré al volver a casa si decido marcharme sin avisar.

Debería saberlo ya. Jamás sería capaz de desobedecer a mamá y papá, especialmente cuando me han confiado una responsabilidad tan grande.

Así que, en lugar de seguir a la voz rebelde en mi cabeza -la misma que me implora me marche por mi cuenta-, doy media vuelta y emprendo paso a la cocina, justo como haría una buena chica, una buena hija.

 _Mi nombre es Hinata, tengo catorce años, y en estos momentos estoy siendo realmente cobarde._

Suspiro. E intento convencerme de que no lo soy, pero pronto me doy cuenta de que solo lo hago para sentirme mejor conmigo misma.

No lo consigo.

Entro en la cocina. Aquí, el sonido de la televisión matutina, el aroma a desayuno y la voz de Hanabi me reciben, como cada mañana. Y también, como ha empezado a suceder desde hace algunas semanas, descubro a Namikaze-san, sentado en completo silencio y mirando a la televisión.

Sucede que no importa lo temprano que intente levantarme, él siempre parece estar despierto desde mucho antes. Y tras una semana completa intentándolo, me he dado cuenta de que no hay una forma real de evadirlo en la mañana.

La realidad es que él siempre está cerca, deambulando por la casa lentamente y con su mirada extraviada encima, como si fuera un fantasma. En completo silencio, además, salvo para dar las gracias o para preguntar algo puntual.

Un chico extraño, del que no sé absolutamente nada.

Excepto por una simple cosa.

Hoy es el día en que Namikaze-san comenzará a asistir a mi preparatoria.

La prueba de eso es el uniforme nuevo que en estos momentos lleva puesto, el mismo que mis padres han comprado para él con tanto esmero. Y pese a que se trata del mismo que usan los chicos de la escuela, en Namikaze-san pareciera no terminar de encajar como debería. Verlo usar un uniforme escolar, por alguna razón, no hace más que generarme una sensación extraña, como si se tratara de nada más que un disfraz comprado por error. Probablemente él también lo sienta de esa forma, porque todo lo que hace es revisar una y otra vez sus mangas, y llevar su dedo hasta el cuello de su camisa -tal vez muy ajustado-, demasiado ansioso como para poder disimularlo.

De hecho, su desayuno continúa intacto sobre la mesa. Incluso la taza de café -con aquel aroma tan desagradable-, está llena y en el lugar de siempre.

\- Hinata, buenos días.

Mamá me saluda, como cada mañana, y casi al mismo tiempo Namikaze-san gira para verme. Lo siguiente que siento sobre mí son sus ojos azules -que hasta hace solo medio segundo estaban abstraídos por la televisión-, observándome fijamente.

Es así como, nuevamente, él me descubre espiándolo.

¡Ah!, ¡tierra, por favor trágame!

¡Qué enorme vergüenza siento! ¿Realmente puedo ser más torpe que esto?

No consigo saber la respuesta. Hanabi me llama y me regaña para que desayune pronto, me advierte que llegaremos tarde a la escuela. Aunque en este momento desayunar está fuera de mi lista de prioridades, de todas formas, obedezco pese a solo estar deseando haberle hecho caso a la voz rebelde en mi cabeza que me aconsejó huir en primer lugar.

Y como si aquello no fuese suficiente, ¡Namikaze-san no deja de observarme!

¿Por qué todo tiene que ser tan vergonzoso con _él_ cerca?

\- Muy bien, todo está listo -mamá se aproxima, tras horribles minutos de incómodo silencio. Se da un momento para mirar a Namikaze-san, y yo reconozco la preocupación con la que lo observa-. ¿Estás seguro de que quieres comenzar hoy? Podemos esperar otra semana si gustas.

\- No, gracias, estoy bien.

Su voz suena ronca, apenas un susurro.

¿Así suena siempre?

\- De acuerdo -mamá frunce sus labios, lo que significa en realidad que no está de acuerdo. Sin embargo, no dice nada para rebatirlo.

Si él nota su gesto también, decide ignorarlo. Todo lo que hace es mantener su vista fija en la taza de café, aún intacta.

Luce realmente… agotado.

\- ¿Estás nervioso por tu primer día de escuela? -Hanabi es quién hace la pregunta.

De pronto, él sonríe. O al menos lo intenta.

Todo lo que consigue hacer es una mueca extraña.

\- Un poco -murmura. Mi hermana no duda en sonreír está vez.

A diferencia de mí, ella siempre consigue actuar natural con él, como si su presencia no significara ningún problema.

\- ¿Quieres que te preste mi estuche de conejo para no estarlo? -me toma un segundo entender de lo que está hablando. En cuanto noto el estuche sobre la mesa, siento de pronto una enorme vergüenza.

¿Por qué tiene que ir enseñándolo por todas partes? No se lo regalé para eso.

\- No es necesario -él responde con educación. Justo cuando Hanabi va a objetar, papá entra con su maletín en la mano, clara señal de que es momento de marcharnos.

\- ¿Listos para partir? -nos pregunta, como si se tratara de un viaje familiar.

Ya que es el primer día de Namikaze-san, papá nos lleva en su auto hasta la escuela, para que él no tenga que caminar demasiado.

Antes de salir de casa, mamá me recuerda nuevamente que estoy encargada de regresar con él, para evitar que pueda perderse. Y, mientras bajo del auto, papá vuelve a mencionármelo, justo después de desearme un buen día.

" _Asegúrate de ayudarlo_ ", son sus palabras, las mismas que he escuchado durante toda la semana.

A mí me frustra tener que oírlo tantas veces.

Cuando el auto de papá desaparece calle abajo, con Namikaze-san caminamos hasta la entrada, sin nada más que el sonido de nuestras pisadas acompañándonos. Como aún es temprano por la mañana, casi no hay estudiantes alrededor. Solo unos cuantos rostros somnolientos, demasiado cansados como para prestarnos la debida atención.

Namikaze-san me sigue con tranquilidad, sin adelantarse ni alejarse demasiado. Sus pasos lentos van al compás de los míos, y cuando miro por sobre mi hombro para asegurarme de que sigue aquí, lo descubro con su vista atrapada en los árboles del camino.

No necesito preguntarme que es lo que estará mirando. Incluso para mí, la respuesta es obvia.

Se trata de las flores de cerezo. Las que muy pronto florecerán, al igual que cada año.

Como se encuentra tan concentrado en ellas, tengo tiempo suficiente para fijarme en los detalles de su rostro, aquellos en los que no he reparado con anterioridad. Tal y como en el largo de sus pestañas, en su nariz recta y su mentón cuadrado; en el tono azul de sus ojos, en la forma en que su cabello se aclara aún más por el sol, y, también, en su mirada tan… ¿triste?

¿Cómo se puede estar triste mirando algo tan hermoso como las flores de cerezo?

 _¿Qué estás pensando, Namikaze-san?_

El edificio principal se alza frente a nosotros, de un momento a otro. Aquello es suficiente para conseguir la atención de mi compañero, quién de pronto se detiene en medio del camino.

Como su rostro tiende a ser inexpresivo casi todo el tiempo, no consigo distinguir lo que sea que esté pensando. Aunque espero que no se trate de algo negativo. Sé que el edificio no es muy grande, comparado al de otras preparatorias, pero creo que es un lugar apacible.

¿O será tan solo que las escuelas americanas son diferentes de las nuestras?

Namikaze-san avanza entonces, por su cuenta. Esta vez soy yo quién lo sigue hasta entrar en el recibidor. Sin detenerse, él lo atraviesa pasando frente a las taquillas y examinando con la mirada lo que hay alrededor.

Quito mi vista de él, solo un momento. Abro mi propio casillero, me cambio de zapatos rápidamente y vuelvo a cerrarlo. Para cuando vuelvo a levantar mi vista, me doy cuenta de que él sigue observando alrededor, y que su vista está atrapada ahora por el paragüero.

¿Eso en verdad le resulta interesante? Que chico tan raro.

Vuelve a moverse, y está vez deja atrás las taquillas. No me cuesta notar lo que está haciendo.

Ah, ¡él piensa entrar a la escuela sin cambiarse de zapatos!

\- Un segundo -hablo. Mi voz es un simple murmuro que él no consigue escuchar-. Ah, ¡Namikaze-san! Se supone que debes…

Él se detiene de inmediato, gira a mí antes de poder terminar mi frase.

\- ¿Sí?

Me mira con normalidad, como si no tuviese idea alguna de lo que está haciendo mal.

Yo no lo entiendo. ¿Acaso en América no tienen la misma costumbre?

\- Los… los zapatos -mi voz suena tan baja que ni siquiera yo la escucho. Él me mira nuevamente, sin entender, así que apunto a mis pies-. Tus… quiero decir, tus zapatos. Se supone que debes… cambiarlos. Hay un casillero, para ti.

Él me mira, o más bien solo mira a mis zapatos de interior. Es solo por un segundo.

\- Oh -murmura.

No añade nada más y, a continuación, vuelve sobre sus pasos para buscar su propio casillero. Pasan dos minutos completos, antes de comenzar preguntarme si debería ayudarlo a buscar, pero finalmente él lo encuentra. Y dentro, se encuentran los zapatos nuevos que mamá ha comprado para él. Lo escucho murmurar algo entonces, pero no consigo entenderlo a tiempo.

En lugar de eso, miro como cambia sus zapatos con velocidad. Al terminar, levanta su cabeza para observar alrededor, con la misma prisa. Pero aún hay pocas personas en la entrada y por el momento somos los únicos en el recibidor.

¿Le preocupará, cómo a mí, que alguien pueda vernos?

¿O tan solo le avergonzará haber cometido un error tan simple?

\- Gracias -se dirige a mí está vez. Su voz es un susurro.

Asiento.

Bueno. Eso no ha estado tan mal, ¿cierto?

\- Por aquí -él me sigue, nuevamente en silencio, hasta llegar al tercer piso en dónde están los salones de tercer y último año.

Por fin, fuera de su salón, siento que me estoy quitando un gran peso de encima. He cumplido con la petición de mamá y papá, al menor por ahora.

\- ¿Es aquí? -pregunta. Le respondo que sí. Él asiente de vuelta, más no se mueve.

Los siguientes segundos permanece en su lugar, y lleva un dedo al cuello de su camisa, haciendo espacio para respirar.

Luce muy nervioso.

Bueno, debe estarlo. Al igual que yo hace un par de semanas, él también es un nuevo alumno. Sin embargo, en su salón todo el mundo ya se conoce entre sí. Él, por el contrario, no conoce a nadie.

\- El primer día es algo aterrador -confiesa, con su extraña sonrisa. Yo no sé qué debería responderle exactamente.

¿Debería decirle que estoy de acuerdo? ¿O debería intentar animarlo?

Todo lo que sé es que quiero contestarle. Algo, cualquier cosa.

\- Al menos… al menos no estás en ropa interior.

Eso es algo que Kiba-kun habría dicho, estando en mi lugar. Tan pronto las palabras salen de mi boca, siento como me sonrojo de inmediato.

¿Pero qué cosa tan vergonzosa he dicho?

Namikaze-san tan solo me mira fijamente. No puedo evitar preguntarme si a partir de ahora creerá que soy una tonta.

\- Bueno. Eso es un consuelo -es lo que responde. Luego, vuelve a sonreír de forma rara… o tal vez esa es la manera en que él sonríe normalmente.

Asiento. Sostengo mi bolso con mayor fuerza, y respiro profundo.

\- Esperaré a la salida, ¿eso… eso está bien, Namikaze-san? -su sonrisa desaparece. Por un instante incluso creo ver una mueca extraña aparecer en su rostro, como si le hubiesen desagradado lo que dije.

No lo entiendo. ¿Qué hice mal?

\- No tienes que hacer eso.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Esperarme, creo -habla. Su voz es grave y pausada-. No tienes que hacerlo, si no quieres.

 _No es tan fácil_ , pienso, pero no alcanzo a responder. Él da media vuelta para entrar en el salón, se aleja rápidamente. Lo veo desaparecer entonces y lo último que consigo distinguir es aquella sonrisa rara en su rostro, que no termina de acomodarse como debería.

Mientras bajo las escaleras, de vuelta a mi propio salón, me pregunto qué tan diferentes que serán las escuelas americanas de las nuestras.

Y me pregunto, me pregunto…

 _Namikaze-san…_

¿Cómo será un primer día de clases, en una nueva escuela, en un nuevo país…?

 _…debajo de esa sonrisa incómoda, ¿cómo te sentirás realmente?_

.

…

.

Mi mañana pasa veloz, preguntándome en realidad como estará yendo la de Namikaze-san.

En mi primer día de escuela, recuerdo, como fue que el maestro hizo que todos nos presentáramos, para conocer a quienes serían nuestros nuevos compañeros por el resto de la preparatoria. Pero como él se trata del único alumno nuevo en su salón, será el único que deberá presentarse ante todos.

Sinceramente, aquello suena aterrador. Estoy segura de que yo no podría hacerlo.

Me pregunto, ¿qué dirá sobre él mismo?

¿Acaso contará la razón por la cual se encuentra viviendo en Japón? ¿Mencionará que vive con nuestra familia?

¿O hablará sobre sus gustos, su banda favorita y sus amigos?

Me pregunto… me pregunto por el tipo de música que escucha, por las cosas que le gusta hacer.

¿Tendrá algún pasatiempo?

 _\- Tierra a Hinata, ¿nos escuchas?_

Pestañeo. Me doy cuenta de que he estado mirando al mismo punto, por mucho tiempo.

Tan pronto alzo mi cabeza, me encuentro con Sakura-chan e Ino-chan, observándome con una sonrisa. En sus manos hay un par de bentos.

Oh, claro. Ya es la hora de almuerzo.

Ellas hablan entonces, me invitan a comer fuera.

 _El día es hermoso_ , dicen. Aunque yo apenas he tenido tiempo de fijarme en eso, porque me la he pasado pensando en Namikaze-san más de lo que en verdad quiero hacer. Pero tan pronto como me lo hacen notar, me doy cuenta de que tienen razón.

El día está hermoso. Eso significa que debo tranquilizarme.

Porque todo está bien.

Así que bajamos hasta el patio, para poder estirar las piernas y almorzar juntas.

Y, así, olvido en lo que estaba pensando antes. El sentimiento de preocupación que me inundó brevemente en la última hora termina de desaparecer con el aire fresco.

Ocupamos nuestra hora libre para almorzar con tranquilidad, sin nada que nos apresure. Compartimos la comida y bromeamos, como cada día.

Es realmente agradable tener este tiempo de calidad con mis amigas. Pienso que. por mucho que lo intentase, no podría conseguir desenvolverme tanto con otras personas como con ellas.

Y es que, de alguna manera, ambas se han convertido en la familia que he escogido tener.

\- ¡Atención! -Ino-chan no duda en hacer una pausa de su almuerzo, como si de pronto hubiese recordado algo verdaderamente importante-. ¡Iremos de compras el fin de semana, así que prepárense!

En cuanto toma asiento sobre la mesa frente a nosotras, de pronto su cabello queda iluminado por la luz del sol. Recuerdo entonces la herencia extranjera que posee -tal y como Namikaze-san-, que le da su cabello rubio y sus ojos claros. Y aunque Ino-chan jamás ha teñido su cabello, nadie suele creerle. Al contrario, cuando la conocen la gente tiende a creer que usa tinturas y lentes de contacto de fantasía. Eso la hace enojar mucho, así que intentamos no mencionarlo demasiado.

Sakura-chan también se ve en problemas por culpa de su cabello. Y aunque encuentro que luce muy lindo con su tono rosa, a los profesores no les agrada nada que ella lo tiña con un tono de fantasía. Sin embargo, a ella le gusta y, como siempre dice, " _es todo lo que importa para tomar una decisión_ ".

Creo que es muy valiente. Estoy segura de que yo no podría atreverme a hacer algo similar con mi cabello.

 _Y de seguro no quedaría tan bien como en ella…_

\- ¿Otra vez, Ino? ¿Acaso quieres dejarme en bancarrota? -Sakura-chan suspira, en una queja evidente-. ¿Cómo puedo ahorrar si no dejas de invitarnos de compras?

\- Por esa razón iremos a la sección de ofertas -Ino-chan le sonríe. Ella tiene ese extraño talento de convencerte con su seguridad, así que apenas menciona las últimas palabras puedo ver la duda aparecer en la mirada de Sakura-chan.

\- Bueno, tal vez si gasto solo un poco…

\- No te dejes engañar Sakura, ¡Ino intenta que vayas al lado oscuro con ella! -alguien pasa a mi lado, se sienta rápido sobre la mesa frente a mí. Por el rabillo del ojo alcanzo a distinguir algunos mechones castaños.

Ah, es Kiba-kun.

Él siempre está corriendo de un lado a otro, o gritando. En realidad, suele ser muy ruidoso, tanto que incluso los profesores lo regañan por distraernos en clases. Pero luego de hacernos amigos, en la secundaria, también entendí que podía ser un chico realmente amable cuando se lo proponía.

\- ¡Hey! -Ino-chan gira molesta-. ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Una cuarta voz suena a mis espaldas, más grave que la del resto. La de Sasuke-san.

\- Quiere decir que dejes de hacer que mi novia gaste su dinero en ropa.

Giro a tiempo, solo para verlo tomar asiento junto a Sakura-chan, sereno y silencioso.

La verdad es que no hay mucho que decir sobre Sasuke-san. Él suele ser… indiferente, sí. Es por esa razón que a veces me cuesta entender lo que pasa por su mente, pero sé que es alguien sincero, en quién confiar. Ha pasado algunos momentos difíciles, a causa de los problemas en su familia tras la muerte de su hermano mayor, pero parece que salir con Sakura-chan lo ha hecho feliz. O al menos eso creo.

Realmente es muy difícil verlo alegrarse por cualquier cosa. Creo que en eso podría ser tal y como Namikaze-san.

\- Pero hay una oferta de chaquetas.

\- ¿De esas chaquetas que vimos en la tienda la otra vez? -Sakura-chan hace un mohín, su rostro luce en verdad muy adorable.

Ah, cielos, mi amiga es tan débil cuando se trata de ropa y ofertas.

\- ¡Exacto! ¿Entiendes por qué debemos ir? -Ino-chan la presiona. Sonríe como si la victoria ya estuviese asegurada.

\- No, Sakura -la voz de Sasuke-san es más seria-. Debes ahorrar tu dinero, no regalárselo a Yamanaka.

\- ¿Cómo es que me sigues diciendo de esa forma? ¿Hace cuantos años que somos amigos?

\- No sé de qué te sorprendes, Sasuke -ese es Kiba-kun, riendo con burla-, Ino siempre ha sido así. ¿No recuerdas que en la primaria nos convencía de usar nuestro dinero para comprar esos juguetes de colección que venían en los dulces?

Ah, eso es verdad. Lo había olvidado por completo. ¡De verdad ha pasado mucho tiempo!

\- ¡Es cierto! -Sakura-chan alza su voz, sorprendida-. ¡En verdad lo había olvidado!

\- ¿De qué hablan? ¡Yo jamás hice eso!

\- Claro que sí, es por eso que me caías tan mal.

\- ¿Yo te caía mal?

\- Pues a decir verdad…

Yo sonrío mientras veo la discusión continuar. Pienso, con agrado, en que realmente ha pasado un largo tiempo desde que somos amigos.

Ino-chan y Sakura-chan son mis amigas desde la primaria, pese a siempre estar discutiendo ambas son inseparables y fueron muy amables conmigo cuando no conocía a nadie; luego, en secundaria conocí mejor a Kiba-kun y nos hicimos amigos muy rápidamente, principalmente porque nuestras madres lo eran y nos hicieron pasar tiempo juntos; y Sasuke-san, por otra parte, fue quién se acercó a nosotras. Antes conversábamos, pero en cuanto se convirtió en el novio de Sakura-chan pasó a ser parte de nuestro grupo.

Realmente los años vuelan, ¿cierto?

\- Dicen que hay un chico nuevo, en tercero.

A mí mente le toma algunos segundos procesar aquellas palabras; mi cuerpo, en cambio, no duda en reaccionar. Siento mi corazón acelerarse notablemente, mientras me pregunto cuáles son las posibilidades de que hablen sobre Namikaze-san.

Y no entiendo porque me preocupa tanto conocer la respuesta.

\- ¿De verdad? ¿Y es lindo? -Ino-chan sonríe, inclinada de pronto sobre la mesa con actitud curiosa. Siempre me ha gustado la manera en que puede convertir un gesto tan simple en un coqueteo silencioso. Es como si fuese una adulta.

\- A mí más bien me parece un presumido -Kiba-kun se cruza de brazos, alzando su mentón con orgullo. Aquel es un gesto muy suyo realmente.

\- ¿Lo viste?

La pregunta escapa de mis labios aun antes de poder pensarla correctamente. No puedo evitarlo, la curiosidad me ha ganado. Ino-chan me queda observando un segundo y yo tengo que hacer un esfuerzo gigante por no devolver mi mirada, por continuar fingiendo que nada malo sucede.

\- Si, hace poco estaba en la dirección cuando…

\- ¿Cuándo saliste de la oficina de la directora? -Sakura-chan niega con su cabeza, cansada-. Dos semanas y ya te castigan. Te dije que cortaras tu cabello antes de entrar a clases. Aquí no es como en la secundaria, Kiba.

\- Sí, pero no es justo. Ese chico tiene el cabello mucho más largo que el mío, y además está teñido.

\- ¿Cabello teñido? -Sasuke-san sonríe, luce divertido. De todo, aquello parece ser lo único que ha llamado su atención.

\- Tal… tal vez solo sea rubio natural, ¿no?

No sé porque lo digo. Aún puedo sentir la mirada de Ino-chan encima de mí.

Ah, ¿por qué no deja de mirarme? ¿Habrá sospechado de algo?

\- Aun así, su cabello era muy largo -Kiba-kun sigue quejándose, justo antes de detenerse. Me queda mirando entonces, sorprendido-. ¿Cómo sabes que es rubio?

La sorpresa me invade entonces y las palabras se atoran en mi garganta.

 _Bien hecho Hinata, ni siquiera puedes disimular algo tan simple_.

\- Bu… Bueno…

\- ¡Ajá! Parece que nuestra pequeña Hina tiene algo que decirnos sobre el chico nuevo -Ino-chan luce divertida. Incluso Sasuke-san me mira con interés.

\- ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Eso es cierto Hinata?! -Sakura-chan sonríe. Se inclina hacia mí rápidamente sin dejar de verme.

De pronto, estoy siendo rodeada por mis amigos, quienes exigen toda la información.

No sé qué hacer. Mamá y papá no quieren que mis amigos sepan sobre Namikaze-san.

Dicen que es muy pronto para contarles a otras personas sobre su presencia en casa, porque puede generar rumores, malentendidos y problemas en la escuela, con los maestros y otros alumnos. Pero, por otro lado, son mis amigos, ¿si no confió en ellos en quién más confiar?

Ellos me entenderán, ¿cierto?

Ellos no malinterpretarán las cosas como mamá y papá creen, ¿verdad?

\- En… en realidad…

Miento.

No sé porque lo hago, pero invento una mentira rápida, diciendo que he visto a un chico rubio en la entrada de la escuela esta mañana, que pensé que podría tratarse de él. Ellos se miran solo un momento, antes de suspirar aburridos.

De seguro esperaban alguna historia mucho más interesante que la que acabo de crear, pero está bien, porque pronto cambian el tema de conversación.

Y con eso no puedo evitar el alivio que siento, cubriéndome como un manto. Estoy a salvo.

En verdad, no quiero ni comenzar a imaginar los problemas en los que me hubiese metido con mamá y papá por hablarle a mis amigos acerca de…

No. No quiero pensar en _él_ todo el tiempo.

No debería hacerlo.

El día es precioso y estoy con mis amigos charlando de cosas comunes. Se supone que no debería arruinar este buen momento pensando solo en Namikaze-san…

Ah, ¡demonios!

 _¡¿Por qué te es tan difícil dejar de pensar en él, Hinata?!_

¿Cómo qué por qué? Es porque _él_ siempre está ahí.

Cada vez que volteo o miro alrededor, él siempre está allí, silencioso como si fuera un fantasma. Todo el tiempo, en casa. Y, a partir de hoy, también en la escuela.

¿Cómo no voy a estar pensando siempre en _él_?

Algo llama mi atención entonces, por el rabillo de mi ojo. Se trata solo de un par de chicos, sentados a unos cuantos metros de nosotros, girando rápidamente para observar lo que sea que les haya causado tanta curiosidad.

No sé porque lo hago, pero antes de darme cuenta me encuentro mirando en su misma dirección, preguntándome que es lo que estarán viendo con tanto interés.

Aunque ya conozco la respuesta.

Es _él_. Estoy por completo segura.

 _Namikaze-san_ , en el otro extremo de la escuela.

Su cabello lo delata, al hacerlo resaltar entre todo el mar de cabelleras oscuras. Y creo que no soy la única que se fija en ello, porque de pronto todo el mundo parece observarlo.

A él, al chico nuevo, que camina lentamente y con su mirada baja, como si no estuviera seguro de que hacer, a quien ver, o que decir.

Tan pronto como esa idea llega a mi mente, me doy cuenta de que vuelvo a sentir lástima por él.

Aparto mi mirada. Quiero convencerme de que nada malo sucede, de que no me afecta, pero no puedo evitar descubrirme espiándolo nuevamente.

Porque, resulta, que sí quiero saber qué es lo que le sucede, y quiero saber si está bien.

Se lo he prometido a mamá, después de todo.

He prometido preocuparme por él.

Vaya… que confusa e insoportable mezcla de sentimientos tengo ahora.

\- _Sí, en la casa de Hinata…_

Escuchar mi nombre es suficiente para apartar mi mirada de él. De un segundo a otro, me he visto arrastrada de vuelta a mi realidad.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

Ino-chan ríe al escucharme. Mi rostro de desconcierto debe verse muy gracioso para ella.

\- Tierra a Hinata, reacciona por favor -murmura, rodando sus ojos. Siento la sangre subir a mis mejillas-. El maratón de películas mensual. Es en tu casa, este viernes ¿no?

\- Bueno, de hecho… -intento guardar silencio, pero de todas formas es tarde. Todo el mundo me está mirando, esperando una respuesta. Y yo necesito respirar antes de continuar hablando-. No creo… no creo que se pueda…

\- ¿Qué? ¿Y eso por qué?

\- ¿Te castigó tu mamá?

\- Oh, Hinata, te dije que escondieras mejor las drogas -todos ríen con lo que Kiba-kun dice, y a mí me ayuda a relajarme, como siempre.

\- No, no es eso… -y guardo silencio, porque no sé cómo comenzar a explicarles cuál es el problema que impide que vengan a casa.

No. No "problema". No debería pensar en Namikaze-san como un problema.

Él es nuestro invitado, el querido ahijado de mamá y papá; y a quién me han encargado su cuidado en la escuela.

Tal vez… ¿de eso se trata? ¿Acaso estará recorriendo la escuela porque necesita de mi ayuda?

Tan pronto como lo pienso, me siento culpable. Vuelvo a mirar en su dirección, sin embargo, me doy cuenta rápidamente de que él no parece estar buscándome. Más bien… es como si estuviera recorriendo la escuela.

Eso significa que todo está bien. O no, no realmente. Porque si un día él se acercara, ¿qué debería hacer?

¿Hablarle? ¿Ignorarlo? Sería grosero hacer lo último, y si mamá se entera probablemente me castigaría.

\- ¿Hinata? -esa es la voz de Kiba-kun. Me está mirando, pero no consigo apartar mi mirada tan rápido como quiero. Y, de pronto, él también mira hacia donde yo lo hago-. ¡Ah! ¡Ese es el chico que vi en la oficina de la directora!

Todos voltean a verlo.

 _Ah, Hinata, ¿cómo puedes ser tan obvia?_

\- ¿Ese es el chico nuevo?

\- Uh, en verdad es bastante lindo.

Ino-chan se burla del comentario de Sakura-chan. Sasuke-san, en cambio, frunce su ceño. La verdad es que, aunque no le guste demostrarlo, se trata de un chico algo celoso, pero ella siempre sabe cómo tranquilizarlo. Le da un fugaz beso en la mejilla, aunque él no parece menos molesto por ello.

\- ¿Por qué mejor no vas y besas al chico nuevo? -Sakura-chan ríe con su pregunta.

\- Vamos, sabes que tú eres mucho más lindo.

Mientras discuten un momento, vuelvo a mirar a Namikaze-san, solo para descubrir que ha desaparecido alejándose por otra ruta. Verlo marcharse me causa alivio, porque significa que ya no van a descubrir que vive conmigo.

¿Está mal sentir eso?

Soy la encargada de cuidarlo en la escuela, pero… ¿me hace egoísta no esforzarme más?

¿No querer esforzarme más?

 _\- ¿Hinata? ¿Me estás escuchando?_

\- ¿Qué?

Ino-chan me mira con regaño está vez. De seguro debe ser molesto tener que estar llamando mi atención todo el tiempo.

\- Estabas por contarnos lo que sucedió en tu casa.

\- Oh… en verdad…

\- ¿Acaso sucedió algo para que no podamos ir? -Sasuke-san habla. Sus palabras llaman la atención de todos, como siempre. Y él me mira tan fijamente que no soy capaz de mentir por segunda vez.

\- Algo así -siento el aire de mi cuerpo escapar en un suspiro. Las palmas de mis manos sudan tanto que hago lo posible por no dejar caer algo-. Mamá ha prohibido las visitas en casa, por un tiempo.

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Y eso por qué?

\- Yo… no sé cómo explicarlo -mi respuesta es pobre y solo consigue confundirlos más. Pero es la verdad. Sin embargo, no quiero que mis amigos se preocupen, así que les aseguro que solo se trata de algunos cuantos conflictos familiares, nada de lo que preocuparse realmente

Porque no lo es, ¿verdad?

No, no es nada malo. Solo se trata de Namikaze-san viviendo en mi casa.

Y desearía que aquella idea dejara de parecerme tan extraña y distante como la siento; que dejara de causarme tantas dudas; y, sobre todo, de producirme aquel indescriptible temor que se instala en la boca de mi estómago.

 _Desconfianza, Hinata_.

Sí, lo sé.

Desearía tanto dejar de sentir esta desconfianza.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**


	6. Interés

Uh, recién salida del horno! Realmente me disculpo por la tardanza!

 **bixsaelm95** : Sé que tardo mucho en actualizar ajaja pero puedo compensarlo con la seguridad de que no abandonaré la historia. Algún día la terminaré ajaja.

 **ALSM** : Conti lista, gracias por leer.

 **monica735** : Entiendo tu molestia con la actitud de Hinata, en verdad a veces también me frustro al escribir con ella ajaja. En realidad es complejo, porque sigue siendo una niña que nunca se ha enfrentado a una situación similar. Hinata se preocupa en cambio por crecer pronto, por estar con sus amigos y por aprobar sus exámenes. Cosas de adolescentes, las mismas que Naruto ha perdido. Claro que, a la larga, me interesa cambiar todo eso.

* * *

 **VI**

 **Interés**

 **...**

.

Mamá solía decir que América tenía tradiciones extrañas, o, más bien, que todos los americanos eran extraños.

Supongo que por ese motivo se enamoró de papá, quién llevaba sangre americana en sus venas. Tal y como yo.

Estando en casa la gente siempre me hacía notar mis rasgos japoneses. Ya fuera por mis ojos rasgados o por la forma de mi rostro, siempre había algo que me delataba, algo que conseguía que me vieran como el chico japonés de la escuela.

Aquí… sigue siendo lo mismo. Estoy seguro de que todos deben darse cuenta de mi herencia extranjera con tan solo mirarme, y si no lo hacen por el color de mi cabello, entonces lo harán por el de mis ojos.

Soy un chico americano… pero también soy uno japonés.

Es algo extraño pensarlo de esa manera. Especialmente porque antes de venir aquí nunca había salido de mi país. Vamos, es más, mi miedo a los aviones ni siquiera me había permitido abandonar California, aunque, de haber tenido la oportunidad, creo que tampoco lo habría intentado.

Porque ese no era el tipo de cosas que me interesaba a mí.

Antes de terminar aquí, lo único por lo que me esforzaba era por vivir mis años de preparatoria como cualquier otro adolescente, como el clásico chico americano estándar… o bueno, lo más estándar que mi herencia japonesa me podía permitir.

Y para mí, eso significaba tener buenas calificaciones para estar en el equipo de deportes, tener buenos amigos con quienes salir a divertirme, conseguir una novia que me amara de verdad y que quisiera ir conmigo al baile de primavera, y, por supuesto, dar increíbles fiestas cada vez que mis padres no estuvieran en la ciudad.

Esa era mi vida, esas eran las cosas que me importaban. Antes.

Aunque, si les soy sincero, esa versión de mí mismo era en realidad una farsa. Un papel que interpretaba todo el tiempo, para no tener que ser solo el chico del país del sol naciente.

La gran verdad, es que debajo de aquel absurdo modelo de chico americano que tanto me esforzaba por cumplir, no había nada más que un torpe y tímido adolescente, al que le gustaba dibujar, ver películas de terror, y quedarse en casa los viernes por la noche, preparando palomitas junto a sus padres para ver alguna serie en Netflix.

Puede que suene extraño viniendo de un adolescente, pero realmente no había nada más que me gustase que quedarme en casa con mamá y papá, incluso si no hacíamos gran cosa, porque estar con ellos significaba estar en nuestro propio mundo.

Aquel mundo donde hablábamos inglés y japonés cuando queríamos y como queríamos; donde comíamos con palillos media semana, para el resto usar tenedor y cuchillo; y donde habíamos adquirido un pequeño kotatsu para usar durante el invierno.

Nuestro mundo, dónde la presión por ser un chico americano no conseguía asfixiarme; dónde yo me sentía orgulloso de que fuéramos la única familia en kilómetros en tener un árbol de cerezo en el jardín delantero.

Papá lo había plantado muchos años antes de que yo naciera, para mamá. Él esperaba que con eso ella pudiera sentirse un poco más cerca de Japón.

Ahora me pregunto si la forma en que me siento por estar aquí se parece en algo a lo que sintió mamá cuando decidió iniciar una vida con papá en América.

¿Qué me diría ella si pudiera saber todo lo que estoy sintiendo? ¿Si le pudiera confesar que estar aquí es tan… extraño?

Sé que no debería serlo. He pasado mi vida completa conociendo el idioma, la comida y las costumbres; siendo -muy en el fondo-, un chico japonés… pero la verdad es que estar aquí solo consigue que me sienta realmente lejos de casa.

Porque todo es tan diferente, ¿saben? Todo. El paisaje, las casas, las calles, las señaléticas, la enorme ciudad dibujada de fondo… todo eso se me hace tan lejano y tan extraño que lo único que me evoca es una enorme sensación de vacío en el pecho.

Una enorme nostalgia.

Supongo que lo que he tratado de decirles con todo este monologo tan aburrido… es que simplemente extraño América, y mucho.

Probablemente así era como se sentía mamá al pensar siempre en Japón, y solo ahora es que se me ocurre que, tal vez, esa fuera su razón real para siempre estar preparando platillos japonenses.

Ella simplemente extrañaba su hogar.

Igual que yo lo hago ahora.

De seguro mamá nunca imaginó que sería precisamente yo quién vendría a vivir aquí. No, no sería su hijo, que adoraba las hamburguesas de McDonald's y aseguraba que nunca se subiría en un avión.

Y, hablando de la cadena internacional, ¿pueden creer que en este país hay una edición de hamburguesas con filete de pescado? Es decir, eso es definitivamente extraño, ¿no lo creen? Aunque supongo que tiene que ver en gran parte con el hecho de que Japón es una isla y… bueno, hay pescado cerca, y todo eso.

Lo siento, estoy divagando. He dormido poco y mi mente tiende a perderse un poco por ello. ¿En qué iba?

 _Mi nombre es Naruto, tengo dieciséis años, y hoy es solo otro día de escuela… al otro lado del mundo._

Sí, es cierto, las clases están a punto de comenzar.

Y pensar que en América las vacaciones de verano están tan próximas, mientras que aquí me he visto en la obligación de repetir todo el año porque el nuevo ciclo acaba de iniciarse.

Definitivamente no debo olvidarme de añadir eso a la lista de "Cosas que odio en este lado del mundo", justo por debajo de las hamburguesas de McDonald's con filete de pescado.

\- _Ah, dis… disculpa, mamá envió esto hoy._

Hinata me llama. Al mismo tiempo en que lo hace, se detiene en la entrada de la escuela, junto a los árboles de cerezo que decoran el camino.

Como ella suele ser bastante tímida y tiende a hablar en voz realmente baja, en muchas ocasiones me cuesta escucharla. Por lo mismo, he terminado esforzándome por prestarle mayor atención cada vez que nos toca estar juntos.

Tal y como ahora, deteniéndome junto a ella para recibir lo que sea que me está extendiendo.

El pequeño bento cae finalmente en mis manos, y es idéntico a los que prepara su madre cada mañana para ella y el resto de su familia,

Y supongo que, desde ahora, también para mí.

\- Gracias -me aseguro de ser amable, mientras lo recibo. Ella asiente y vuelve a mirarme fijamente, con sus labios apretados en un mohín, como si quisiera decirme algo y no se atreviera a hacerlo. Pero al final solo hace una pequeña reverencia, vuelve a repetirme que me esperará al salir de la escuela, y se marcha sin agregar nada más.

Bueno, parece que por hoy he gastado mi total de "conversaciones con Hinata" disponibles. Y aunque de todas formas alzo mi mano y me aseguro de despedirme, creo que ella no consigue verme a tiempo, o si lo hace tan solo decide ignorarme.

La veo alejarse rápidamente de mí, caminando veloz entre la multitud de estudiantes hasta dar con un par de chicas más, de coloridas cabelleras, quienes no dudan en acercarse a ella antes de encaminarse las tres juntas hacía la escuela.

No necesito ser un genio para deducir que ellas son sus amigas. Aquellas chicas con las que siempre debe juntarse y a las que no conozco en lo absoluto. Aunque bueno, no creo que ella quiera presentármelas, de cualquier forma. Solo haría las cosas aún más extrañas de lo que ya son entre nosotros.

Porque con Hinata apenas cruzamos algunas palabras al día. Y aunque es un gran avance en mi opinión, también me basta para saber lo mucho que le preocupa que alguien más pueda descubrir que vivo con ella.

Cosas de chicas adolescentes, supongo.

De cualquier forma, estoy seguro de que no es algo por lo que la deba presionar. Es decir, ¿quién soy yo -el chico extraño de sonrisa aún más extraña que duerme en el cuarto de invitados-, para cambiar su decisión?

Respiro profundo, guardo el bento en mi nuevo bolso y me encamino a la escuela, mientras que los árboles de cerezo permanecen serenos a mi paso, sin interés alguno por los problemas que aquejan a este torpe adolescente de cabello rubio, y sin sospechar de lo mucho que ansío verlos florecer.

Para cuando llego al recibidor me recuerdo a mí mismo que, antes de entrar, debo cambiar mis zapatos por las uwakabi, aquellas zapatillas de descanso blancas que se usan para caminar por la escuela y otros lugares. Como solía olvidarlo con frecuencia, Hinata se vio obligada a recordármelo durante toda la semana.

Probablemente ahora debe pensar que soy una especie de idiota olvidadizo o algo similar.

En el interior de la escuela, el ruido me exaspera. Las conversaciones, las risas y las quejas a mi alrededor no consiguen más que hacerme extrañar mi viejo teléfono celular -guardado aún muy al fondo del armario-, y a la lista de canciones que estuve recolectando por tanto tiempo.

Además del ruido, estoy seguro de que si lo tuviera me sería mucho más fácil ignorar la gran cantidad de miradas que todo el mundo me dedica cada vez que entro en algún sitio. Estos chicos solo consiguen hacerme sentir como un fenómeno de circo andante, actuando como si nunca hubiesen visto en sus vidas auténticos ojos azules.

Al menos Hinata se esfuerza por disimular cada vez que me mira, eso ya es algo amable de su parte. El resto, por el contrario, no deja de mirarme como si me tratase de alguna especie de bicho raro.

¿Será que sin darme cuenta me habré convertido, de la noche a la mañana, en un escarabajo gigante?

Deberían verlo. Los japoneses son tan extraños. Y sí, digo extraño, y raro, y anormal, y todos los sinónimos que quieran darles. Porque como si a este país no le hubiese bastado con inventarse las sandias cuadradas, tiene que hacer que el resto de las cosas igual lo sean, ya saben, como las casas -¿lo han notado no? No puedo ser el único que se ha fijado en lo simétricas que son aquí las construcciones, ¿cierto?-, y, como si incluso eso no fuera suficiente, la gente siempre necesita comportarse tan… educadamente.

" _Namikaze-san_ ". Ah, vamos, ¡necesito un respiro de eso!

Y también necesito un respiro de toda la gente que se aparta de mí como si no fuese más que un delincuente. ¿Qué sucede? ¿Mi cabello de verdad es tan raro aquí?

Tal vez debería preguntárselo a Hinata… bueno, si tan solo fuéramos capaces de tener una conversación normal.

 _Respira profundo, Naruto, solo has tenido una mala mañana._

Más bien, yo diría que una mala semana.

 _Oh, vaya mentira más autocomplaciente. No ha sido ni una mañana, ni una semana. Han sido un mes y veinte días desde que todo en mi vida se fue a la mierda._

La ira que me acaba de atravesar como un rayo desaparece tan rápido que ni siquiera consigo procesarla. Solo es un segundo y ya, antes de que mi cuerpo decida que está demasiado cansado como para enfadarse.

Además de eso, las clases están por comenzar.

Termino de recorrer el camino hasta el salón, y respiro profundo antes de entrar. Mis nuevos compañeros colocan sus ojos en mí tan solo un segundo antes de volver a sus propias actividades. Pasan de mí como yo he pasado de ellos el primer día.

Bueno, sí, no soy muy bueno haciendo amigos. Creo que eso es algo que necesito practicar. La gran verdad es que solo recuerdo algunos nombres entre todos los que he escuchado el primer día y solo puedo asociar aquellos nombres a una lista aún más corta de rostros.

Y creo que tampoco ayuda el hecho de que se hayan reído de mi nombre durante mi presentación. Sé que lo hicieron porque debieron pensar que se trataba de una broma, pero cuando la maestra los corrigió diciéndoles que aquel era mi nombre real, las cosas solo se volvieron aún más incomodas.

Aunque bueno, seguro es mi culpa, por tener un nombre tan divertido y estúpido como lo es "Naruto".

Qué sí, sé que así se le dice a la pasta de pescado que va en algunos platillos de ramen. Y también sé que hay una ciudad con mi nombre en Japón, pero aceptémoslo, es mucho más fácil atribuirle el significado al ingrediente.

Así que aquí estoy, el chico "pasta de pescado".

¿Qué porque ese es mi nombre? Bueno, al parecer fue cosa de mi segundo padrino. Siendo joven escribió un libro y quiso darle un nombre original al protagonista. Mis padres eligieron ese nombre para mí porque les gustó el libro.

En América era mucho más fácil lidiar con ello. Podía inventarle -y, de hecho, a menudo lo hacía-, el significado que yo quisiera a mi nombre. Cuando alguien preguntaba que significaba, no me molestaba cambiarlo. A veces me otorgaba un significado más honorable como "Hijo del sol" o "Valiente guerrero"; y otras veces uno más sensible, como "Aquel que ama desde el corazón", para conquistar a las chicas -mis amigos a menudo tenían las ideas más tontas que se podrían imaginar-, pero siempre estaba en mis manos que mi nombre fuera más interesante que solo "pasta de pescado".

Vamos. No espero que lo entiendan.

No es que realmente odié mi nombre, solo… solo hubiese querido tener uno más común. Aunque, supongo que en este momento pensar en eso no tiene sentido alguno, porque aquí no soy nadie más que "Namikaze-san".

Mientras lo escribo una y otra vez en mi cuaderno, el silencio hace mella de pronto al interior del salón. Las conversaciones se apagan, justo en el momento en el que las campanas comienzan a replicar. Y supongo que es en parte a que el maestro acaba de llegar, con expresión solemne en su rostro.

En mi antigua escuela, el maestro siempre llegaba con expresión cansada y un café en su mano, bostezando ruidosamente y haciéndonos reír. Solo por eso nos dejaba llevar bocadillos también. Solía decir que no podíamos viajar en el tiempo sin tener algo de comida con nosotros.

Por lo mismo, es que Historia era mi clase favorita.

Aquí, nada de eso sucede. Los maestros son tan estrictos que incluso he llegado a preguntarme si acaso Japón es en realidad más avanzado de lo que simula ser y han encontrado la forma de crear androides que ocupen puestos de trabajo.

Ah, no lo sé. Supongo que solo soy demasiado ingenuo por seguir esperando que algunas cosas no tengan que cambiar, cuando en realidad la única forma de sobrellevar todo en mi nueva vida es ser capaz de adaptarme a lo que sea que venga.

Inclusive si eso significa comenzar a odiar la que era mi clase favorita en América.

Así que… ¿cosas que odio en este lado del mundo?

 _Absolutamente todo, sin excepciones._

Una chica se levanta entonces, de cabello negro hasta los hombros y aspecto serio. La reconozco como la delegada de mi clase, prácticamente la única persona con la que he cruzado palabra desde mi llegada. O bueno, mejor dicho, es algo así como la delegada sustituta, o al menos así se presentó la primera y única vez que hablamos. Parece ser que el verdadero delegado -un chico con expresión de siempre estar cansado-, no siente interés alguno por asumir sus deberes. O al menos eso puedo deducir, viéndolo tan distraído todo el tiempo.

En todo caso, ¿qué sabré yo? Aún es muy poco el tiempo que llevo aquí como para pretender conocerlos a todos realmente.

\- ¡De pie! -las palabras de la delegada me toman por sorpresa. Incluso si entendiendo lo que está diciendo, no consigo comprender a qué se está refiriendo-. ¡Reverencia!

¡Ah, mierda! ¡Olvidé que aquí saludan a los maestros!

Para cuando consigo levantarme -por cierto, es la séptima vez consecutiva que me termino golpeando contra el escritorio por olvidar el saludo-, el resto de la clase ya está inclinada, y yo soy el único que se encuentra fuera de lugar.

\- ¡Saluden!

\- Buenos días -esta vez lo hago al mismo tiempo que el resto, y en cuanto volvemos a tomar asiento puedo relajarme nuevamente. Porque, aunque mi saludo ha sido patético de nuevo, al menos no me he quedado tan atrás hoy.

El maestro saluda de vuelta, con una simple inclinación de cabeza. Y, de esta forma, comienza mi segunda clase de Historia, aquí en Japón. Sin comida, sin bromas, sin conversaciones y sin datos curiosos.

Y todo resulta ser tan… aburrido.

¿Cómo puede el resto de mis nuevos compañeros sobrevivir a este tipo de clases?

No, mejor dicho, la verdadera pregunta es, ¿cómo podré yo sobrevivir a esto?

El resto de mi mañana transcurre tan lentamente que, en un momento, incluso llegó a temer que el tiempo se haya congelado. Al frente del salón, el maestro analiza una por una las razones por las cuales el Periodo Edo se caracteriza principalmente por su expansionismo y… no sé qué cosa sobre Corea.

No les mentiré, no estoy prestando atención.

Todo lo que sé, es que no me apetece para nada llegar a analizar la Segunda Guerra Mundial siendo el embajador no oficial de América.

Así que mientras que el reloj avanza perezoso durante las siguientes horas, comienzo a notar que las neuronas en mi cerebro también han decidido tomarse un descanso de todo esto.

Cielos. Que afortunadas son.

Yo estoy aquí, atrapado.

…

La campana del almuerzo es mi salvación personal.

El maestro de matemáticas se despide, y tan pronto desaparece por la puerta algunos de mis nuevos compañeros no dudan en abandonar el salón con prisa, mientras que otros deciden quedarse para almorzar dentro. Lo único que tienen en común este grupo de revoltosos adolescentes, es que de igual manera que el resto la semana, nadie se aproxima al extraño chico de cabello rubio.

Hoy, nuevamente, estoy solo.

No sé cómo debería sentirme al respecto. Sé que no debería sorprenderme, después de todo, soy el alumno nuevo de la escuela.

El chico americano. El que tiene permiso para saltarse los clubes escolares, deportivos o de cualquier tipo, al menos durante el primer semestre. Y me encantaría decir que aquello es parte de los privilegios de ser el chico nuevo y extranjero, pero la verdad es que fue por orden médica.

" _Rutinas tranquilas, Naruto_ ", ordenó el doctor, un día antes de mi viaje a Japón, " _no quieres tener otro ataque de pánico, ¿o sí?_ "

No, doctor, no quiero sufrir otro.

Así que seré un buen chico, y me quedaré mirando por la ventana.

Antes de los diez minutos, termino tan aburrido que muy pronto comienzo a buscar a Hinata con la mirada. Y me sorprende que, habiendo tantas chicas y chicos, pueda hallarla con tanta facilidad, almorzando con el resto de sus amigos.

Conversando, riéndose.

Siendo tan… feliz.

 _Hora de comer, Naruto._

Ah, es cierto, la señora Hyuga me envió un almuerzo.

Lo busco y me aseguro de abrirlo con cuidado, para no derribar nada dentro. Porque será la primera vez que pruebe un auténtico bento, después de todo.

Bueno, no realmente. Mamá solía hacerlos también.

Claro que los suyos eran mucho más simples y solo los preparaba en momentos muy especiales. Por alguna razón, conseguir los ingredientes para algunos aperitivos era siempre lo más difícil, así que ella solo preparaba los más básicos. Pero, de todas formas, a mí siempre me asombraba su talento para incluir tantos vegetales y pequeños aperitivos por todos lados, y que quedarán tan bien.

En cambio, la primera vez que yo intenté hacerlo terminé con un verdadero desastre en mis manos. Mi almuerzo se había revuelto a lo largo del día, y para cuando llegó la hora del almuerzo me encontré con algo que parecía un verdadero baño de sangre, con el arroz entremezclado con los pequeños aperitivos, bañados por el kétchup.

Resultó tan desagradable que me convertí en la burla automática de mis amigos. De pronto no era más que el chico japonés que no podía hacer un almuerzo japonés común.

Ni siquiera llegué a probarlo, lo arrojé directo a la basura. Y, tras eso, nunca más intenté hacer un bento de nuevo. Estaba tan furioso y avergonzado conmigo mismo, que me comporté como un verdadero niño, mientras que mamá… bueno, mamá intentaba convencerme de seguir practicando.

Ya no recuerdo el número de veces que me invitó a preparar uno con ella, ni tampoco el número de veces que la rechacé, convencido de que nunca podría hacerlo y de que, en realidad, tampoco me importaba conseguirlo.

Eran mentiras, claro, del estúpido niño americano que era en ese momento, que aún soy.

" _No estoy hecho para esas cosas, mamá_ ", solía responderle. Sin embargo, ahora… ahora solo pienso en el tiempo que perdí, siendo tan infantil y haciéndole creer a mis padres que realmente me avergonzaba mi ascendencia.

Si tan solo no hubiese sido tan terco tras haber fallado en mi primer intento. Si en lugar de eso le hubiese pedido a mamá que me ayudase a intentarlo de nuevo, o le hubiese pedido que me enseñara a cocinar otros platillos japoneses…

No, es más, ¿por qué existió ese tiempo en que me avergonzaba tanto confesar que también era un chico japonés?

¿Por qué nunca les confesé a mis padres lo mucho que realmente me gustaba nuestro mundo? ¿ni les pedí que me enseñasen más sobre Japón?

Si hubiese sido así… ¿acaso este país dejaría de sentirse tan condenadamente extraño para mí?

 _¿Vas a llorar en el salón de clases? ¡Vamos, ten autocontrol!_

Ah, mierda.

Cierro mis ojos con fuerza y respiro profundo. Una vez. Dos veces. Tres y cuatro.

Los abro, y siento la presión en mi pecho desvanecerse por un ligero momento. Mientras saco los palillos aprovecho de repasar en mi mente la lista de todos los aperitivos que conozco, y también los que me son desconocidos. Hasta que, al final, caigo en la cuenta de aquel pequeño y solitario naruto, justo encima del arroz.

Tal y como mamá lo solía hacer…

 _Ah, mamá… yo realmente tuve que habértelo pedido…_

Un bento más. Incluso si no se trataba de un día especial, incluso si era difícil conseguir los ingredientes… Porque justo ahora, todo lo que me queda por hacer es imaginar -aunque sea por solo un segundo-, que éste almuerzo lo has preparado tú.

 _Gracias por la comida, mamá…_

Así qué, ¿cosas que odio en este lado del mundo?

Absolutamente todo, por ser tan extraño y desconocido para mí.

Y, también, por resultar tan interesantes.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**


	7. Ansiedad

Vamos, que ni yo sé como termino tardando tanto. Es en verdad un sufrimiento, pero imagínense a alguien que está trabajando en proyectos y debe intentar concentrase en su tesis. Y bueno, ahí estoy yo, intentando publicar los fics que tengo.

 **Sebas602** : Tardo mucho en las actualizaciones, en verdad lo siento. Gracias por tu comentario :)

 **bixsaelm95** : Gracias por el apoyo. Poco a poco va avanzando la relación.

 **Akime Maxwell** : Gracias por leer.

 **Xrst** : Gracias por notar el detalle del choque cultural. Y por leer, claro :)

 **monica735** : A mí también me entristece en realidad :(

* * *

 **VII**

 **Ansiedad**

 **…**

.

El llanto de alguien me despierta en medio de la noche.

En un comienzo, no consigo pensar con claridad.

Todo está tan oscuro… y tan borroso.

" _¡Me duele!_ "

No lo entiendo. Escucho el llanto, pero no puedo entenderlo.

¿Es un niño el que llora?

¿Qué hace un niño llorando aquí?

" _¡Mamá!_ ", grita, pero yo solo pienso en seguir durmiendo.

Doy vueltas en mi cama y cubro mi cabeza con la almohada, pero no funciona. Él sigue llorando.

Cada vez más alto. Cada vez más cerca.

Como si estuviera junto a mí.

Y me desespera. No puedo soportarlo.

" _¡Mamá, me duele!_ "

De verdad que no puedo soportarlo.

¿Quién es?, ¿por qué llora?

 _\- ¡En verdad me duele!_

¿Dónde está su madre?

¿Por qué está solo?

No quiero que siga, quiero que se vaya. Me desespera.

¿Por qué está llorando aquí en mi cuarto?

Y, justo cuando comienzo a sentir que estoy a punto de llorar, mi mente se aclara finalmente.

Un segundo de consciencia, pero por fin consigo entenderlo.

Solo estoy soñando, ¿cierto?

Sí, solo eso.

Estoy soñando con un niño que no puede parar de llorar.

…

 _\- ¡Hinata, ¿sigues durmiendo?!_

Giro, abro mis ojos y me levanto ante aquel grito.

¿Qué…?, ¿qué está pasando? ¿Dónde estoy?

Mis sábanas cubriéndome… la luz del sol en mi rostro…

Ah, ¿acaso ya es de día?, pero si recién era de noche.

¿Quién está gritando? Y, además, ¿qué pasó con el niño que estaba lloran…?

\- ¡Cielos, Hinata!

Restriego mis ojos con prisa, y entonces distingo a mamá mirándome con cierto enfado desde el umbral de la puerta. Como sigo medio dormida, no termino de entender que es lo que está sucediendo.

¿Por qué mamá luce molesta conmigo tan temprano en la mañana?

\- Ya es muy tarde. ¿Acaso piensas dormir hasta el almuerzo?

Ugh, ya lo entiendo.

Cielos, ¿por qué a mí?

Hundo mi cabeza entre las sabanas, y me cubro con el cobertor para desaparecer del mundo. ¿Creen que sería muy difícil conseguir que se olvide de mí por solo un día?

Es solo que en verdad quiero seguir durmiendo. Es domingo, después de todo, ¿por qué no puedo descansar hasta el mediodía?

\- Mamá, por favor…

\- Mamá nada -ella me interrumpe, y ni siquiera la almohada en mi cabeza puede amortiguar el sonido de su voz-. Tienes que ordenar tu habitación y terminar tus deberes. Mañana es día de escuela.

\- Pero tengo todo el día para hacerlo.

\- No si te pasas el resto de la mañana durmiendo. Vamos, Hinata, te perderás el desayuno.

Lo siguiente que escucho son sus pasos abandonando mi cuarto y, finalmente, el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse. El silencio vuelve a gobernar, aunque en realidad solo se trata de una paz temporal.

Sé perfectamente que, si no obedezco, mamá volverá a subir. Y no quiero eso, pero tampoco deseo levantarme.

En verdad… ¿por qué mamá debe ser tan estricta conmigo a veces? Dormir hasta mediodía un domingo no va a arruinar mi promedio escolar.

Además, a Hanabi jamás la regañan por dormir toda la mañana. De seguro es porque soy la mayor, ¿no?… si es así, ¡simplemente no es justo!

 _¿Seguirás quejándote toda la mañana como una niña?_

Ah, no es que quiera quejarme a propósito, es solo que…

" _¡Me duele!_ "

¿Duele? ¿Qué duele?

" _¡En verdad duele!_ "

¿Eh? ¿Dónde he oído eso antes? Suena tan familiar, pero no consigo…

Ah, ha sido mi sueño, ¿no?, yo estaba soñando, justo antes de despertar. Pero ¿con qué era?

\- ¡Uhmm! -pese a que intento pensar en ello con todas mis fuerzas, simplemente es inútil. Es como si mi sueño se esfumara justo enfrente de mí, solo por intentar recordarlo.

De hecho, ni siquiera sé porque me esfuerzo tanto en hacerlo.

Ha sido un sueño y ya. Nada de importancia.

En su lugar, tengo cosas más importantes de las que preocuparme un domingo por la mañana.

 _Venga, Hinata, es hora de iniciar el día._

Es verdad. Es momento de levantarme.

Con un quejido arrojo el cobertor y las sabanas lejos, y tomo asiento sobre mi cama. Mis pies alcanzan el suelo de madera, ya cálido a causa del sol que se cuela en mi habitación.

El sol en mi piel… es una sensación agradable, en verdad. Un día cálido en este tiempo del año es algo que definitivamente debería disfrutar.

Camino hasta la ventana y la abro. Dejo que la brisa fresca entre en mi cuarto.

Afuera, el cielo es azul y las nubes son blancas y esponjosas.

Es un lindo día. Realmente bonito. Debería sacarle una foto.

Voy por mi teléfono, que descansa sobre el escritorio. Mientras vuelvo hacia la ventana me distraigo un momento revisando los últimos mensajes recibidos y las historias de mis amigos. Kiba-kun jugando videojuegos por la noche; un video del hámster de Sakura-chan corriendo en su rueda; e Ino-chan, hace tan solo diez minutos, recién despertando y aún recostada en su cama.

Por un momento, pienso en tomar una foto de mí misma y subirla, pero me rindo incluso antes de considerarlo seriamente.

No soy una chica bonita como para intentarlo. No soy como Sakura-chan e Ino-chan. Más bien, creo que puedo considerarme como alguien promedio… ¿tal vez?

Bueno, esa no es la forma más motivante de comenzar el día.

Suspiro, y vuelvo para dejar mi teléfono sobre el escritorio. Cuando alzo mi cabeza, la pared que comparto con Namikaze-san capta mi atención sin siquiera intentarlo.

Últimamente, siento que he comenzado a acostumbrarme a la idea de que es él quien se encuentra del otro lado. Y, también, he comenzado a sentir curiosidad.

Por ejemplo, quisiera saber el tipo de cosas que hace para pasar el tiempo cuando está allí.

" _Si hay algo que te moleste, no dudes en decírmelo_ ". Esas fueron sus primeras palabras para mí, incluso antes de presentarnos. Aunque, la verdad, es que no hay nada de lo que pueda quejarme.

Porque él siempre es silencioso, un chico muy tranquilo. A veces, incluso consigo olvidar que está del otro lado.

Solo a veces, claro.

Decido que he perdido demasiado tiempo pensando en mi silencioso vecino que sonríe de forma rara y que se mueve por mi casa como si fuera un fantasma. En lugar de seguir en eso, me preparo para bajar a desayunar.

En cuanto estoy lista, desciendo las escaleras de dos en dos, intentando apresurarme. No quiero que mamá vuelva a regañarme por perder mi tiempo.

El aroma al desayuno me abre el apetito. Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de lo hambrienta que me sentía hasta ahora.

 _¿Camino despejado, Hinata?_

Me detengo para comprobarlo, aunque sé muy bien que se trata de una pérdida de tiempo. Porque como cada día, desde que llegó, Namikaze-san está sentado ya en la mesa, terminando de desayunar.

 _Lo verdaderamente extraño sería no encontrarlo al bajar_ , pienso, y creo que lo hago porque, de una u otra forma, he comenzado a acostumbrarme a él.

A él y a su andar silencioso, su mirada cansada, y sus respuestas cortas y precisas.

E incluso a aquella taza de café en sus manos.

Todo eso. Se ha vuelto algo familiar para mí.

Sin embargo, sé perfectamente que no será algo que dure eternamente. Después de todo, su estadía aquí es solo temporal.

La de una visita que se quedará un tiempo más largo que las otras, pero que al final se marchará de todas formas. O eso es lo que se supone que debería ser, ¿no?, es lo que han dicho mis padres.

Además… él no pertenece a nuestra familia.

Sé que es grosero pensarlo, pero es la verdad. Namikaze-san es solo un extraño que vive con nosotros. Un extraño al que mamá y papá han decidido cuidar por un tiempo, hasta su mayoría de edad.

Y un extraño al que me han pedido que cuide.

" _Podrás hacerlo, ¿cierto, Hinata? ¿Podrás cuidarlo como a un hermano?_ "

El único detalle es que… él no es mi hermano. Y estoy segura de que nunca lo será.

Entonces, ¿por qué debería preocuparme por él?

\- Naruto, ¿estás satisfecho? -desde el lugar en el que estoy, consigo ver a mamá acercándose a la mesa. En su rostro lleva su usual sonrisa amable y comprensiva, tan diferente al gesto de enfado con el que me ha despertado-. ¿Deseas repetirte?

Ella hace la misma pregunta siempre, incluso si él no ha terminado de comer. De todas formas, no es que importe mucho en realidad, porque la respuesta de Namikaze-san jamás cambia.

Creo que en ese punto él parece ser algo testarudo, ¿no?

\- No, gracias, estoy bien.

\- Podríamos ir a una heladería si gustas -papá ofrece la posibilidad, pese a que en realidad no es algo que solemos hacer con frecuencia.

Esta vez Namikaze-san parece pensar su respuesta. Aunque no estoy muy segura de ello, porque en realidad su gesto pareciera ser el de alguien que finge estar prestando atención.

Por alguna razón, de pie en el umbral, me siento como una espectadora en algún tipo de obra, disfrutando de una escena tan cálida y familiar en donde mis padres son los protagonistas. Y luego está él, tan desinteresado de su papel, como si estuviera deseando estar en cualquier otro lugar que no sea este.

\- No es necesario -él decide finalmente. La sonrisa de mis padres se mantiene en su lugar, pero yo puedo notar la preocupación que deben estar sintiendo. Porque sostienen sus manos, antes de volver a mirarlo.

\- Está bien, Naruto.

\- Otro día será.

Él asiente, pero ahora su mirada se ha perdido en la televisión. Lo que mis padres digan o hagan, no parece preocuparle en lo absoluto.

 _Entonces, si es así, ¿por qué debería preocuparme por él?_

La verdad es que ya conozco la respuesta a mi pregunta. Es muy simple en realidad. Debo preocuparme por él porque mamá y papá lo hacen, porque me lo han pedido…

Y porque siempre he sido una buena hija, que cumple con todas sus responsabilidades.

¿Cierto?

…

Hay un viejo álbum, justo encima del librero en mi habitación.

La mayor parte del tiempo suelo olvidar que está allí, pero al volver del desayuno, en cuanto he atravesado la puerta de mi habitación, lo he divisado por un solo segundo. Y he recordado que existe.

No sé porque estoy pensando en ello ahora, pero me imagino que debe estar lleno de viejas fotografías de mí misma o de nuestras vacaciones familiares. Recuerdos agradables, supongo, ahora abandonados sobre un librero y con una capa de polvo encima.

De seguro se merece un mejor sitio que ese, ¿no?

Aunque lo pienso algunos segundos, finalmente la idea se escabulle fácilmente. En realidad, no es algo que me preocupe demasiado.

Paso el resto de la mañana ordenando mi habitación y adelantando mis deberes para la escuela, tal y como me ha pedido mamá. Tomo una pausa en el almuerzo, regreso y termino de preparar mi uniforme y el resto de mis cosas. No me toma demasiado tiempo y, así, el resto de mi tarde queda libre.

Con eso en mente, pienso en bajar nuevamente, ya sea para mirar alguna película con papá y Hanabi, o tan solo para ayudar a mamá en el jardín. Pero, al final, no lo hago.

Porque estoy segura de que Namikaze-san también se encuentra allí.

Y estar con él es tan… incómodo.

Bueno, no sé si esa es la palabra. Ni siquiera sé si existe una palabra para explicar lo que siento por él.

No me desagrada… pero tampoco me agrada. En realidad, no lo conozco lo suficiente como para poder opinar algo seguro.

Y, al ritmo en que voy, no creo ser capaz de conocerlo mejor. Porque cada vez que él me habla es como si me congelara delante suyo. Ni siquiera consigo responderle adecuadamente cuando me hace una pregunta.

Es solo que me asusta tanto decir algo indebido.

Ah, ¿qué debería hacer?, a este paso seguramente creerá que soy una chica grosera. Si tan solo pudiera tener el valor suficiente como para poder mantener una conversación por más de treinta segundos… Pero, al mismo tiempo, ¡se trata de un chico tan extraño!

En primer lugar, ¿cómo se supone que debo tratar con alguien que hace un gesto de disgusto cada vez que le llamo por su nombre?

¡Uhmm! ¡Esto es una tortura! ¿Cómo esperan mamá y papá que consiga relacionarme con Namikaze-san?

Ni siquiera estoy segura de que me agrade que él viva aquí.

Me permito suspirar. Estoy segura de que si mamá supiera todo en lo que estoy pensando… se sentiría decepcionada de mí.

Desde mi cama, distingo el viejo álbum de fotografías aún en su sitio, mirándome desde lo alto y replicándome en silencio su abandono. Me coloco de pie y camino hasta el librero, pero pronto me doy cuenta de que necesitaré una silla para alcanzarlo.

 _Ah, vamos, ¿no hay ni una pequeña cosa que sea fácil de hacer?_

Desde su sitio privilegiado, pienso que aquel objeto inanimado podría fácilmente estar burlándose de mí ahora, diciendo algo como " _que torpe humana, nada le sale bien_ ".

 _Toc, toc, toc_

Los golpes en la puerta me alertan. Antes de poder preguntar de quién se trata, mamá se asoma por el umbral, buscándome.

\- Ah, Hinata, ¿estás limpiando? -me pregunta, y toma mi afirmación como una invitación para entrar en mi cuarto… aunque técnicamente yo no se lo he permitido.

Cielos, mamá, ¿acaso no puedo tener un poco de privacidad?

\- Lo siento por no preguntar si podía entrar -ella lee mi mente, tan fácilmente que incluso me asusta. ¿O es que acaso yo seré muy evidente? -. Vamos, quita esa cara -ríe, como solo ella sabe hacerlo-. No te enfades conmigo, hija.

Suspiro. Ciertamente es imposible enfadarse con ella.

Mamá es demasiado perfecta. E incluso cuando se molesta conmigo, sé que lo hace porque es lo mejor para mí.

\- To… ¿todo está bien? ¿Sucede algo?

\- No pasa nada -ella me responde-. Solo me preguntaba que hacías, llevabas mucho tiempo en silencio. ¿No quieres bajar por algunas galletas recién hechas? Hoy probé una nueva receta.

Dudo. Usualmente no me negaría a ello, pero solo sucede que, justo ahora…

\- Mmh. ¿Está… Namikaze-san abajo también?

Intento que mi pregunta pase desapercibida, así que doy media vuelta y me alzó de puntas para alcanzar el álbum. Por un pequeño segundo incluso siento como mis dedos rozan el lomo, pero en vez de atraparlo solo lo termino empujando aún más lejos.

Rayos.

\- Naruto también está en su cuarto -me alzo de puntas nuevamente, intentando actuar con calma, intentando demostrar que en realidad no me importa saber en dónde se encuentra él-. Subió un poco después de que tú lo hicieras, pero ahora que lo mencionas, sería una buena idea invitarlo a bajar también.

Sí, seguro es una buena idea.

 _Sarcasmo detectado._

\- ¿Por qué preguntas por Naruto?

\- Uhm. Por… por nada.

\- ¿Estás segura? -ella insiste. Yo sigo intentando concentrarme en el álbum. Mis dedos alcanzan a rozar su cubierta-. ¿Habrá algo que quieras contarme, Hinata?

Ah, ¿esto es en serio?, ¿cómo es que mamá siempre consigue ver a través de mí?

 _Vamos Hinata, ¿no sabes disimular ni un poco?_

\- No, mamá, todo… todo va bien.

Que mala mentirosa soy.

\- ¿Estás segura de eso, hija? -mamá también lo nota, porque usa su voz de "¿vas a confesar por tu cuenta o acaso necesito llamar a la policía?", que siempre utiliza cuando te descubre mintiendo.

Me encantaría tener sus habilidades de detective, pero, en este segundo, no me queda más que insistir en que mi versión es real.

\- Todo va bien, mamá, yo solo…

Pierdo mi equilibrio entonces. Demasiado rápido.

Caigo hacia atrás, pero antes de eso empujo el librero. Se tambalea menos de un segundo, pero el álbum de fotografías aprovecha aquel impulso para escapar de su confinamiento.

Aterrizo sentada y, casi de inmediato, el álbum se desploma sobre mí con un sonoro _¡paf!_

¡Auch, auch, auch, auch!

\- Hija, ¡¿te encuentras bien?!

¡Auch! ¡No lo estoy!

\- Sí… no fue nada -si tan solo pudiera decir lo mismo de mi espalda baja.

¿Algo más grande que el dolor del golpe? La vergüenza que siento por haberme caído de esa forma.

Que alivio saber que nadie más estuvo aquí para verme.

Mamá me ayuda a colocarme de pie. Tengo que arrodillarme nuevamente para levantar el álbum. Al mismo tiempo, una pequeña fotografía se desliza de entre las páginas abiertas.

No me tardo en notar que se trata de una fotografía mía.

Una antigua, debo añadir. ¡Vaya! ¿Cuántos años tendré aquí? ¿Cuatro o cinco?

¿Estoy cerca del mar? Puedo ver agua de fondo. Ah, me veo tan pequeña y adorable, ¡incluso hay una marca de bloqueador solar justo sobre mi nariz!

 _A Sakura-chan e Ino-chan les va a encantar_. Pienso, y hago un recordatorio mental de enviarles una fotografía _._

Pronto me doy cuenta de que no estoy sola en la fotografía. Mamá me carga entre sus brazos, sonriendo hacia la cámara. Ella en verdad luce mucho más joven en la fotografía, aunque en realidad deben haber pasado diez años. Además, no somos las únicas, estamos acompañadas.

Otra mujer junto a mamá, de largo cabello pelirrojo. Y un niño, en sus brazos, rubio y de ojos azules.

Ah, ¿acaso ellos no son…?

\- ¿Hinata? -siento a mamá mirar por sobre mi hombro un mero instante, intentando descubrir la razón de mi silencio. Lo siguiente que escucho es la forma en que pierde el aire que está conteniendo-. Oh…

Y nada más dice.

\- El niño de la fotografía es… Namikaze-san, ¿no? -hago la pregunta, aunque no estoy segura de sí debería hacerlo-, y está con…

\- Con Kushina -mamá suspira su respuesta. Alza su mano para alcanzar la fotografía y yo se lo permito.

Cuando giro a verla, la encuentro pestañeando una y otra vez, en un intento rápido por detener las lágrimas que amenazan con escapar. Verla así es suficiente para que se me forme un nudo en la garganta.

\- Oh, recuerdo esta fotografía -ella habla, y sonríe. Su voz está tan llena de dolor que se rompe de inmediato, y le toma un momento aclararla-. Estábamos… estábamos de vacaciones en América.

\- ¿Fuimos a América?

Aunque soy quién hace la pregunta, muy pronto me doy cuenta de que conozco la respuesta.

Sí. Lo hicimos.

Muchos años atrás, viajamos a América alguna vez. Con tan solo pensar en ello, mis recuerdos de aquel viaje surgen, desenterrándose por sí solos. O bueno, en realidad las únicas cosas que consigo recordar son al avión en medio de la noche y mi ropa abrigada. Pero es suficiente para saber que es verdad.

\- ¿Visitamos a los Namikaze? -mamá asiente y me sonríe. Sus ojos continúan húmedos.

\- Que buena memoria tienes, Hinata.

\- No… no recuerdo mucho. Solo a Kushina-san y su cabello pelirrojo… y a alguien llorando.

Mi mente divaga un momento. Recuerdo por fin lo que he soñado esta mañana.

Cierto. Alguien llorando. Un niño, uno pequeño. Pero eso no tiene que ver con esta conversación.

¿Por qué lo he dicho entonces?

\- Lo recuerdo -mamá sigue hablando, sin haber notado mi error-. El hijo de los vecinos había golpeado a Naruto en el rostro, y él llegó llorando a casa, con un diente menos. No habrá tenido más de cinco años en ese momento. A Kushina le tomó mucho tiempo calmarlo. Estaba tan asustado.

Guardo silencio. Lo que acaba de contarme me toma por sorpresa.

Eso significa que el sueño que he tenido esta mañana, ¿es acaso un recuerdo?, ¿o es que solo se trata todo de una rara coincidencia?

\- ¿Es… en serio?

\- Tú también lloraste -mamá respira profundo, y arroja una pequeña risa de pronto. Pero es una risa extraña, que no me termina de gustar, al igual que sus ojos húmedos-. Al comienzo me asuste tanto. Pensaba que algo te había sucedido mientras yo tenía mi atención en Naruto, pero luego lo entendí. Estabas llorando porque él estaba llorando. Fue realmente tierno.

La simple idea de haber hecho eso me avergüenza profundamente. Mi rostro no tarda en arder.

¡Geez! ¿Cuántos años habré tenido en ese entonces? Y, acaso… ¿él también podrá recordarlo?

Noto que mamá continúa mirando a la fotografía, sosteniéndola como si fuese un verdadero tesoro.

\- Era tan amable… -dice, y no agrega nada más. Muy pronto caigo en la cuenta de que debe estar hablando de Kushina-san.

Quiero decirle que pienso lo mismo.

Que, en realidad, no consigo recordar casi nada de ella, salvo su cabello pelirrojo y otros pequeños detalles. Pero que estoy segura de que debió ser una mujer muy amable y cariñosa, realmente valiosa.

Sin embargo, aunque lo intento, las palabras no consiguen salir de mi boca como me gustaría… así que solo sostengo la mano de mamá, por los siguientes minutos, mientras que ella solo se dedica a observar aquella vieja fotografía en silencio, como si fuese la prueba irrefutable de tiempos mejores.

Y pienso que de seguro debe extrañarla muchísimo como para sentirse tan afectada al ver su fotografía. De hecho, probablemente esa debe ser la razón por la que han terminado quitando la que se encontraba en la repisa del salón.

No me cuesta entender que tanto Minato-san como Kushina-san fueron personas muy importantes en la vida de mis padres. Sus mejores amigos, durante casi todas sus vidas… y, recordar eso, es suficiente para hacerme entender por fin.

Ah, soy realmente idiota, ¿no es verdad?

Por esto lo hacen. Cuidar a Namikaze-san, quiero decir, incluso si solo es un desconocido para nosotros.

Porque tanto para mamá como para papá, él es lo único que les queda a ellos de Kushina-san y Minato-san. Es su único hijo, solo en el mundo. El adorado ahijado de mis padres.

Preocuparse por él, querer convertirse en su familia para cuidarlo, es el sentimiento más normal del mundo… y yo solo estoy siendo una hermana egoísta, quejándome por cosas tan pequeñas, sin haber siquiera intentado pensar en la forma en que él debe estar sintiéndose.

Huérfano. En un país extraño. Sin nadie conocido. Y… y extrañándola muchísimo, ¿no?, todo el tiempo.

Era su madre, después de todo.

¿Qué haría yo si perdiera a mamá?

\- ¿Por qué no bajamos por las galletas? -lo pregunto porque, como siempre, la idea no consigue más que generarme escalofríos. Y quiero deshacerme de ella, lo más pronto posible.

Tal vez mamá se sienta de forma similar, porque me asiente. Vuelve a colocar la fotografía dentro del álbum, y allí la deja.

\- ¿No… no vas a quedarte con ella? -incluso antes de terminar mi pregunta, me responde que no lo hará.

\- Es muy pronto -explica, y guarda el álbum en otra repisa del librero, para luego apartarse como si aquella fotografía en realidad no fuera tan importante.

Por mucho que me esfuerzo en entenderlo, no lo consigo. Yo no querría deshacerme de los pocos recuerdos que me quedan de alguien. Especialmente si es una persona a la que extraño muchísimo.

No consigo entender porque mamá sí lo hace.

\- Bajemos -pide, y camina hacia la puerta lentamente, como si de pronto estuviese muy cansada. El gesto de tristeza en su rostro tan solo multiplica la culpa que estoy sintiendo.

No debí haber tocado ese álbum. ¿Por qué he tenido que hacerlo?

¿Acaso no hay ninguna forma de volver en el tiempo para que así mamá no encuentre la fotografía?

 _Claro que no. Eso solo sucede en los videojuegos._

\- Ma… mamá… -con mi llamado consigo que se detenga y que voltee a verme. Quiero disculparme con ella, por haber encontrado la fotografía y por estar siendo tan egoísta. Quiero, en verdad, encontrar las palabras que puedan ayudarla a sonreír de nuevo. Pero tras casi un minuto completo, termino siendo incapaz de decir cualquier cosa.

Que inútil más grande soy.

\- Está bien, Hinata -mamá me habla, viendo a través de mí como siempre ha sabido hacer. Incluso si no he dicho nada, ella me conoce lo suficiente como para saber que quiero decir.

\- Lo… lo siento -murmuro apenas. Ella simplemente arroja un suspiro.

\- No es tu culpa -decide, y mira hacia otro lugar-. No es culpa de nadie, en realidad. Tan solo fue… un accidente.

Me toma algunos segundos, pero pronto lo entiendo.

Mamá ya no está hablando del álbum, ¿cierto?, habla de lo que le sucedió a los Namikaze.

\- Fue… fue un accidente de auto, ¿no? -no puedo recordar en dónde lo he oído. Tal vez de alguno de los agentes de Servicio Infantil o de papá, mientras charlaba por teléfono.

\- Sí. Un desprendimiento en la ladera del camino -mamá asiente-. Minato y Kushina viajaban para visitar a unos amigos. Creo que iban a estar unos días con ellos, antes de regresar a su hogar.

\- Y… ¿Y Namikaze-san también iba en el auto?

\- No, Naruto no estaba con ellos -mamá hace silencio un momento, y luego baja su voz hasta convertirla en un susurro, como si temiera que él pudiese oírnos a través de la pared que compartimos-. Estaba en casa cuando sucedió el accidente y, cuando los… identificaron, un policía tuvo que ir a darle la noticia.

Por algún motivo, no me cuesta demasiado imaginarlo. A él, abriendo la puerta de su casa, solo para encontrarse a un policía en la entrada.

¿Lo habrá sabido con solo verlo a los ojos, como sucede usualmente en las series? ¿O habrá tenido que escucharlo?

¿Cómo le dices a alguien tan joven que sus padres han muerto?

\- De seguro fue algo horrible -mamá asiente, de acuerdo conmigo. Me mira un momento, antes de apoyar una mano sobre mi hombro. Su tacto suave me tranquiliza.

\- Con tu padre realmente agradecemos tu esfuerzo, Hinata -menciona. Y yo siento culpa, inevitablemente-. Sabemos que no es una situación normal, y nos asustaba que las cosas salieran mal. Pero Naruto parece estar adaptándose bien, ¿no crees?

\- Yo no… yo no creo que le guste estar aquí, en nuestra familia.

Listo. Lo he dicho. Pero, en lugar de entristecerse como tanto temí, mamá me asiente.

\- Naruto no está bien -ella lo murmura. Puedo sentir la tristeza con la que habla-. Es verdad que va a la escuela y que está comiendo adecuadamente, pero él necesita mucho más que eso para estar bien -repite, y yo no estoy segura de a que se refiere exactamente-. ¿Sabes, Hinata? Con tu padre en verdad queremos a Naruto. Tal y como las queremos a ti y a Hanabi. Y, ahora que Minato y Kushina no están, lo mínimo que podemos hacer por ellos es asegurarnos de que él esté bien. Sé que puede oírse como un deseo egoísta, pero estoy segura de que ellos habrían hecho lo mismo por nosotros -añade, y sostiene mis manos-. Por eso les hemos pedido ayuda a ambas, hija, para que Naruto pueda sentirse a gusto aquí, cuidado, protegido… no sé si entiendes a lo que me refiero.

Hago silencio, y asiento.

Es algo que me han dicho desde el primer día. Ellos quieren asegurarse de que su querido ahijado se encuentre bien, ahora que está completamente solo en el mundo.

Tiene sentido.

E, incluso si todo es raro e incómodo ahora, yo debería esforzarme por ayudarla, por seguir siendo una buena hija.

\- De acuerdo -no sé qué otra cosa decir, pero creo que mamá me entiende. Muy pronto ella vuelve a hablar.

\- Las galletas ya deben haberse enfriado -dice, y aunque en su rostro hay una sonrisa, no consigo sentir su energía de siempre. De todas formas, decido bajar con ella.

Voy siguiéndola, cuando termino deteniéndome a mitad de pasillo, justo frente a la puerta del cuarto de invitados.

Justo ahora, Namikaze-san se encuentra del otro lado.

Vamos. Esto es tan difícil y extraño.

De hecho, cuando se trata de él… nunca estoy segura de como debo sentirme, ni estoy segura de si me agrada o no. Pero, en este minuto, eso realmente no importa. Todo lo que importa es que yo sea capaz de esforzarme mucho más, por mamá y por papá.

No, más bien, yo en realidad… yo en realidad quiero esforzarme.

Porque si puedo poner de mi parte para conseguir que aquella escena que presencié en el desayuno sea mucho más cálida… si puedo ayudar a mis padres a cuidar de aquel extraño chico, yo quiero hacerlo.

 _Vamos, Hinata, ¡solo necesitas ser valiente!_

¡Sí, pero es mucho más fácil pensarlo que hacerlo!

Frente a la puerta del cuarto de invitados, el nerviosismo me domina. La idea de llamar y de que él aparezca es sumamente vergonzosa.

Ah, justo como pensaba, ¡yo en realidad no puedo hacerlo!

 _¡Mamá confía en ti!_

Respiro profundo y alzo mi puño. Decido que tres pequeños golpes en la puerta deben bastar, y decido darlos antes de arrepentirme. A continuación, intento tranquilizarme contando los segundos que pasan, pero solo alcanzó a llegar hasta el cinco antes de que él abra la puerta.

Namikaze-san aparece desde el otro lado, vestido con simpleza -jeans claros y una camiseta oscura, arrugada-, luciendo mucho más cómodo que con el uniforme escolar al que me he acostumbrado a verlo en estos días. Su cabello, sin embargo, está despeinado, y su luce mirada cansada, como si hubiera estado durmiendo.

Espero no haberlo despertado al llamar a la puerta.

\- ¿Todo está… bien? -pregunta, mientras restriega sus ojos. Su voz es ronca, y se da un momento para aclararla.

\- Ma… mamá esperaba que quisieras bajar, por… por algunas galleras recién hechas.

Siento su mirada sobre mí, pero la idea de mirarlo de vuelta me avergüenza tanto que en lugar de eso me concentro en la parte rota de sus jeans, justo en las rodillas.

Él no podrá ver lo nerviosa que me siento realmente, ¿cierto?

 _Que ingenua eres, Hinata._

\- No, gracias -él murmura su respuesta, y todo se vuelve incómodo rápidamente-. Estoy bien.

Vuelvo a levantar mi vista.

Él sigue mirándome, desde la puerta, fijamente. Su gesto cansado es lo único en lo que me puedo concentrar.

\- Pe… pero…

Antes de darme cuenta, siento las manos suaves de mamá posarse sobre mis hombros. Hago silencio, e inmediatamente alzo mi cabeza solo para encontrarme con su usual sonrisa de " _todo está bien_ ", que suele usar para hablar con Namikaze-san.

\- Lo entiendo, Naruto -es ella quién responde esta vez. Él asiente, cerrando un poco más la puerta-. ¿Quisieras que te trajera algunas galletas a tu habitación?

\- No es necesario -murmura, y esta vez es él quien aparta su mirada. Vuelve a cerrar la puerta un poco más, sin embargo, mamá actúa como si no lo notase para nada.

\- Avísame si cambias de parecer, ¿de acuerdo?

Él vuelve a asentir y, por fin, desaparece. Sin esperar a ver si cambia de parecer, mamá retrocede y me lleva con ella, hacia las escaleras. Yo no consigo entenderlo, pero la sigo de todos modos, en silencio.

En el primer piso, escucho el sonido de la televisión, y puedo ver a Hanabi sentada a la mesa, dibujando tranquila. Papá mira las noticias en tanto.

Por alguna razón, siento que algo falta.

\- No está listo aún -mamá me habla. Incluso si no he dicho nada, ella siempre sabe cuándo estoy pensando más de lo normal.

Mira entonces hacia la escalera, como si esperara que de un momento a otro Namikaze-san decidiese bajar con nosotras, pero tras unos cuantos segundos renuncia y aparta su vista.

\- ¿Listo para qué? -cuando hago la pregunta, ella me sonríe como si me tratara de una niña a la que deben explicarle un difícil problema de matemáticas.

De pronto, es así como me siento.

¿Qué es lo que no estoy entendiendo?

\- Él bajará cuando lo esté.

Ah vamos, mamá, ¿es en serio?

¿Y todo este misterio para qué cosa?

\- Démosle tiempo -me pide finalmente, y marcha hacia la cocina sin añadir nada más. Desde aquí puedo sentir el aroma de galletas recién horneadas, sin embargo, no puedo disfrutarlo tranquila.

¿Qué es lo que estoy sintiendo ahora?

Sin pensarlo, miro nuevamente hacia el segundo piso. No sé qué es lo que estoy esperando exactamente.

¿Qué él decida bajar, tal vez? Pero no va a suceder, ¿cierto?, en lugar de eso… tan solo está la puerta de la habitación cerrada.

Y recuerdo que, desde su llegada, el cuarto de invitados se ha convertido en la entrada a otro mundo.

A su mundo.

" _Podrás hacerlo, ¿cierto, Hinata? ¿Podrás cuidarlo como a un hermano?_ "

La verdad es que aquella pregunta no hace más que crear dudas en mi cabeza. Un montón de ellas, todas con el poder de asustarme.

Porqué… ¿qué sucede si no consigo cuidarlo tal y como mamá espera de mí?, ¿si en realidad no tengo idea de cómo ayudarlo?, ¿si lo único que termino haciendo es arruinarlo todo?

¿Y si a él en verdad no le gusta estar aquí? ¿Y si jamás está listo, como ha dicho mamá?

¿Y qué sucederá en dos años? ¿Qué sucederá cuando él decida marcharse?

Tantas preguntas, y ninguna forma conocer las respuestas.

Y es que incluso si quisiera ayudar… ¿en realidad soy capaz de hacerlo?

No tengo ningún talento en especial, ni ninguna habilidad mágica que pueda ayudarme a sanar a alguien. Tampoco tengo la habilidad de leer a la gente, ni de poder entender lo que siente, tal y como puede hacer mi madre.

Y soy tan insegura conmigo misma, que ni siquiera consigo sacarme una selfie que pueda gustarme lo suficiente para publicarla.

Entonces, ¿qué puedo hacer siendo como soy?

 _No puedo hacerlo…_

Este sentimiento en mi pecho, el miedo y la horrible inseguridad por pensar en el futuro…

 _Nunca podré hacerlo. No hay manera._

Yo realmente detesto sentir tanta ansiedad.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**


	8. Cansancio

Algún día iba a publicar de vuelta. Me tarde un poco, lo siento, ¡me hice un tatuaje esta mañana!, así que estuve prestandole más atención a eso por el día. Pero por fin volví.

Alguien me comentó en un capítulo pasado que sería buena idea colocar las partes en inglés con traducción. Aunque son frases simples (porque solo conozco lo básico), añadí la traducción por si alguien la necesita también (al final, para no cometer spoilers ajaja)

 **VirgiFedeli** : Hinata tuvo un gran cambio. Y aunque va a seguir dudando mucho tiempo, también se esforzará por conocer a Naruto. Yo también ansío romper el hielo, pero la historia es larga en realidad.

 **BuffAngel MM** : Hola, bienvenida! A mí también me frustra un poco la actitud que le di a Hinata en el comienzo, pero lo hice porque es parte de su evolución como personaje. Hinata es una niña aún (tiene solo 14 años), viéndose enfrentada de pronto a una realidad ajena y dolorosa. Ella comienza concentrada en otras cosas, como la escuela y sus amigos, y tener que pasar casi de la noche a la mañana a ayudar en el cuidado del extraño y silencioso adolescente que llegó a casa es frustrante para ella. No siente una conexión con él, no puede entender su dolor (ni siquiera comenzar a dimensionarlo), pero eso va a cambiar cuando comience a conocerlo, cuando encuentre en él un amigo y un confidente. Y sobre porque sus padres le piden mantener a Naruto en secreto por el comienzo, bueno, es solo que intento hacerlo lo más real posible, e imagino como se trataría una situación así en una familia japonesa, donde se busca llamar la atención lo menos posible para no generar malos entendidos o para no recibir juicios ajenos. Aunque en realidad no será importante, a Naruto le provocará conflictos más adelante (y aparte me fascina esto de los secretos, un poco a lo Marmalade Boy, ajaja)

 **bixsaelm95** : Gracias, conti lista!

 **Sebas602** : Esta historia va para larga, ajaja, mucha paciencia. Gracias por leer!

* * *

 **VIII  
Cansancio**

 **…**

.

Si cierro mis ojos y me concentro, aún puedo recordarlo con claridad.

El sonido de los coches atrapados en medio del tráfico; el asfixiante y seco calor de la mañana, que nos hostigaba incluso en enero; y las canciones de rock de aquella vieja emisora, que papá cantaba a la par de mi improvisada batería con el tablero del auto.

Todas las mañanas, de camino a la escuela.

" _¡Ten un buen día, dormilón!_ "

Sin embargo, aquí -como ya saben-, todo es distinto.

En vez de estar atrapado en el estresante tráfico de la mañana, voy caminando a lo largo de un barrio japonés para llegar a la preparatoria. Un típico barrio japonés, sobra decir, con pequeñas calles por dónde apenas pasan los autos, porque el centro de la ciudad queda en otra dirección; y con pequeñas casas, tan apiladas y cuadradas, dónde las bicicletas están aparcadas sin cuidado, haciéndole compañía a las macetas con plantas que decoran el camino. Incluso el parque a mitad de camino, repleto de pequeños juegos infantiles, no es algo que en realidad solía encontrar en mi antigua ciudad.

Supongo que por eso mismo todo esto me parece tan… tranquilo. Sí, eso.

 _¿Demasiado tranquilo?_

Respiro profundo. El aire fresco de la mañana me ayuda a despertar, aunque todo lo que deseo en realidad es una taza de café americano.

Excepcionalmente, hoy estoy viniendo solo a la escuela. Es la semana en que me toca realizar los deberes de limpieza, por lo que tengo que llegar más temprano para cumplirlos.

Cuando lo supo, la señora Hyuga estuvo a un paso de ir a buscar a Hinata a su cuarto, pero la convencí de que podría llegar bien por mi cuenta. Pienso que ella me odiaría aún más si por mi culpa tuviera que salir más temprano de su casa.

Y creo que no quiero eso. Bueno, en realidad no sé qué quiero, no cuando se trata de ella.

Lo que sea más normal, supongo.

Lo siento, estoy divagando de nuevo. Es solo que esta mañana me siento realmente cansado.

Últimamente, mis escasas horas de sueño han comenzado a pasarme la cuenta. Quisiera decir que tras casi un mes viviendo en Japón el cambio de horario ya no me afecta, pero creo que sería mentir.

Casi no estoy durmiendo. Y tampoco estoy pasando desapercibido, como tanto necesito. De hecho, hoy la señora Hyuga me ha preguntado -disimuladamente, por supuesto-, si estoy teniendo problemas para dormir. Aunque bueno, en realidad ella siempre quiere saber cómo estoy, igual que el señor Hyuga.

Supongo que los entiendo. Después de todo, soy el chico de cristal, el que todos intentan evitar que se rompa en decenas de trozos. Aunque en realidad sea tarde para eso.

Porque aquel chico ya está roto.

No puedo quejarme, en realidad. Algunas semanas son mejores que otras. Y las veces en que no consigo notar la diferencia, solo me basta prestar atención a la forma en que me miran los adultos para saber si estoy haciendo las cosas bien.

Como el señor y la señora Hyuga, por ejemplo, que siempre están mirándome con preocupación.

No me gusta esto. Que se preocupen, quiero decir. No es su deber hacerlo.

Incluso si ellos me han recibido en su hogar, me han alimentado y vestido con su propio dinero… simplemente no son mi familia.

Y nunca lo serán. Así que, ¿por qué fingir que sí?

No quiero nada de eso, no de ellos.

Estoy solo. Nada puede cambiar eso.

Esta es mi vida ahora.

Y no es tan mala como parece.

Hay formas de lidiar con ella, de hacer que las cosas sean menos duras. Por ejemplo, si me concentro todo el tiempo en realizar pequeñas tareas, puedo distraer mi mente el tiempo suficiente. Es como entrar en modo automático.

Sin pensar, sin cuestionar.

Sin sentir.

Es como estar dormido en la vida real.

Luego, cuando es de noche y estoy agotado, simplemente duermo hasta el día siguiente. Y reinicio.

Sé que no se trata de la mejor forma de hacer las cosas, pero está bien. Bueno, no lo está, pero ustedes entienden a lo que me refiero, ¿verdad?

 _Un día a la vez, Naruto._

Sí, un día a la vez.

En cuanto vuelvo a prestar atención al camino, me doy cuenta de que por fin estoy llegando a la escuela. A diferencia de otros días, hoy el camino está silencioso y vacío, lo que supongo es la prueba certera de que he llegado temprano.

Me gusta. Siento que así puedo disfrutar mejor de los árboles de cerezo en el camino.

Hanabi me ha comentado que solo faltan un par de semanas para el florecimiento. También me ha prometido avisarme cuando comience, para que no me lo pierda. Es una niña amable, y me agrada la normalidad con la que me trata, sin estar evitándome o sin mirarme todo el tiempo llena de preocupación.

Me hace sentir normal.

 _Aunque en realidad, nada sea normal._

Sí. Bien dicho.

Termino de cruzar la calle, y me topo con una pareja junto a la entrada de la escuela. Aparto mi mirada al pasar -en verdad, lo último que necesito en mi vida es tener que soportar parejas enamoradas-, pero pronto me doy cuenta de que están tan concentrados en su plática que no se fijarían en mí ni aunque fuese un zombie cubierto de sangre ajena y gritando " _¡cerebros!_ ".

\- _¿Por qué no se lo das tú misma?_ -incluso si no quiero, consigo escuchar su conversación al pasar a su lado-. _¿Tienes idea del lío en el que me meteré?_

\- _¿Por qué tienes que cuestionar todo lo que hago?_

Vaya. ¿Están peleando? ¿Por qué será?

 _¿No estás algo grande para espiar conversaciones ajenas?_

Ups. Creo que las malas costumbres son difíciles de quitar. Es solo que el chico tiene algo que me resulta familiar, pero no consigo recordar en dónde lo he visto antes; y, además, es la chica rubia que lo acompaña quién llama mi atención.

Sucede que estoy en medio de una secreta campaña para averiguar si hay alguien que sea rubio natural en esta escuela, además de mí. Pero pronto caigo en la cuenta de que la chica no viste ningún uniforme escolar y que, de todas formas, luce demasiado mayor como para ser de preparatoria.

Como sea, supongo que no debería inmiscuirme en asuntos ajenos. Así que… ¿en qué estaba pensando justo antes de toparme con ellos?

Ah, sí, en lo mucho que extraño el café americano.

¿Habrá algún Starbuck's cercano por aquí?

 _\- Hey, disculpa._

En cuanto cruzo la entrada, alguien se acerca y me detiene. Una mano en mi brazo, no demasiado fuerte, pero firme. Giro para ver al responsable, y me encuentro con un par de ojos claros mirándome de vuelta.

¿Uhm? ¿Son lentillas de contacto acaso?

\- ¿Has visto a una chica por aquí? -su voz es calmada, al igual que el resto de mi mañana. Sin quererlo me fijo en su uniforme, idéntico al mío, y en el color tan llamativo de su cabello.

Pelirrojo. Woah.

Ni siquiera puedo evitar cuestionármelo. ¿Será natural acaso? ¿O podré iniciar mi propio club de chicos con cabellos llamativos?

De hecho, viéndolo mejor… ¿acaso él no va en mi clase? No lo recuerdo con exactitud, pero su rostro se me hace muy familiar.

\- Podrías intentar ser más específico.

\- Ah, mi hermana no es alumna de la escuela -dice, o eso creo escuchar. En verdad solo intento ver las raíces de su cabello, para comprobar si son naturales o no-. Es universitaria, y siempre anda con un gesto enojado en su rostro. Ah, y tiene el cabello rubio.

Apunto hacia atrás, incluso antes de decidir si en realidad es una buena idea hacerlo. Pero es solo que creo conocer la respuesta.

De seguro es la chica a la que acabo de ver en la entrada de la escuela, hablando con ese muchacho de gesto serio.

 _La pareja_ , recuerdo entonces.

\- Justo a la salida -respondo, él comienza a agradecerme-, está con el chico de la coleta.

Y, entonces, su gesto cambia.

Pasa de estar inexpresivo a verse realmente sorprendido, pero solo dura un segundo. Ahora, en cambio, luce furioso.

Y no lo entiendo. Mi japonés no es tan malo, ¿o sí? ¿He dicho algún insulto por accidente?

\- ¿Es una broma? -pregunta, aunque no termino de estar seguro sobre si me está hablando a mí o a alguien más. Solo sé que, de pronto, él sostiene mi brazo con fuerza. Y tira de mí para que le acompañe.

Qué… ¡¿Qué rayos sucede?! ¡¿A dónde me lleva?!

La respuesta la descubro enseguida. En un segundo estamos junto a la salida y frente a la pareja. A él le basta un simple empujón para que ambos se aparten.

\- ¡Traidor! -acusa. Aunque no podría decidir a cuál de los dos le ha gritado. Tal vez a ambos. Contrario a lo que sería una reacción normal, el chico de coleta no se muestra nada preocupado. La chica, por el contrario, se sorprende de nuestra intromisión y, tal y como mi secuestrador, no tarda en cambiar su expresión por una de enojo.

Vaya, prestando atención, ambos tienen exactamente el mismo gesto de enfado.

\- ¡Vete de aquí, Gaara!

Vamos, ¿qué mierda está sucediendo? ¿Y por qué he quedado atrapado en esto?

\- Tú no hables, ¿no te da vergüenza inmiscuirte con un niño? ¡Podrías ir a la cárcel!

¿Un niño? ¿La cárcel? ¿Qué?

¿No se suponía que la tasa de delitos en Japón era la mínima?

\- No puedo creer que me insultes de esa forma -ella, de pronto, se muestra muy avergonzada-. Y yo que vine hasta aquí solo para traerte tu almuerzo.

\- ¡A mí no me engañas, viniste a verlo a él!

\- ¡Ya supéralo!

No sé en qué momento de los gritos consigo liberarme. O tal vez es que el chico pelirrojo me suelta en algún momento. No estoy seguro, y no me interesa estarlo.

Aprovecho mi única oportunidad y vuelvo sobre mis pasos hasta la entrada. Ellos ni siquiera me miran, simplemente siguen en lo suyo, discutiendo tan temprano en la mañana.

¿Ven? Esta es otra razón por la cual necesito mi taza de café matutina.

Me alejo de los gritos y respiro tranquilo. Al mismo tiempo en que lo hago, escucho otro suspiro de alivio detrás de mí. Giro, y me encuentro al muchacho de gesto despreocupado, ahora bostezando ruidosamente. Tal y como yo, parece haberse aprovechado del escándalo para escapar.

Vamos, esto es tan incómodo. Y, lo peor, es que no puedo evitar sentirme responsable.

\- Todo… ¿todo está bien o será necesario llamar a la policía? -pregunto, y apunto hacia la salida en donde ambos siguen discutiendo. Él me mira un momento, como si estuviera decidiendo si hablo en serio o no. Al final, simplemente hace un gesto de molestia y se encoge de hombros.

\- Tsk, no es nada serio. Él solo está molesto porque en una fiesta su hermana me besó.

\- Ah, vaya… -no sé qué demonios decir-, entonces es eso, ya veo…

Cielos. ¿En qué lío acabo de meterme?

\- Nara, Nara Shikamaru -antes de darme cuenta, él ha extendido su mano hacia mí. Incluso en medio de una situación tan extraña, se está presentando.

\- Mi… mi nombre es Naruto… -solo después de decir mi nombre, me doy cuenta de mi error-, es decir, Namikaze Naruto.

\- Lo sé. Somos compañeros -su réplica me sorprende-, eres el chico nuevo, el americano, ¿no?

Yo asiento. Por un segundo temí que fuese a decir "el chico huérfano", pero no ha sucedido. La verdad es que me pregunto si alguien les habrá comentado mi situación, aunque, he notado, que aquí la gente no suele mostrar interés por lo que los otros hagan.

Supongo que debería darle las gracias a mi salón por demostrarme tanto desinterés. Una tarjeta de agradecimiento o tal vez una canasta con frutas y flores.

\- Ya lo recuerdo, tú eres el delegado de nuestra clase -él sonríe de lado, como si le hubiese divertido mi torpe observación.

\- Solo a veces -responde. De pronto, vuelve a bostezar. Con un pequeño movimiento de cabeza, apunta a la entrada-. Por cierto, apreciaría que la próxima vez no me delates.

\- Ah, bueno -cielos, que conversación más incómoda-, lo siento, no sabía que…

\- ¡Claro que no!

Doy un salto. En cuanto giro, el chico pelirrojo vuelve a estar tras de mí, observándonos con recelo. Parece por fin haber vuelto de la pelea, porque ya no hay rastros de la chica rubia por ningún lugar.

Antes de darme cuenta, ha extendido su mano hacia mí.

\- Sabaku no Gaara -se presenta, con seriedad. No quiero devolverle el apretón, pero ellos son los primeros chicos que me hablan en semanas. Así que pienso que no debería ser grosero con ellos-, desde ahora en adelante, tú deber es informarme cada vez que este cretino hable con mi hermana, ¿has entendido?

\- Podrías simplemente ignorarnos y ya, cuando nos veas -replica Shikamaru, como si no hubiese ningún problema. El otro muchacho lo observa con rencor.

Incluso puedo ver el odio en su mirada.

\- Y tú podrías darte un tiro y desaparecer de nuestras vidas.

Con eso, mi mente adormecida termina de despertar y analiza todo lo que está sucediendo en menos de un segundo.

Mierda. Problemas de teleserie.

 _Hora de retirarse, Naruto, no quieres estar involucrado en esto._

Retrocedo casi por impulso. Hora de escapar.

Aunque, en realidad, ¿qué tan lejos puedo huir si ambos son mis compañeros de salón?

\- No quiero meterme en líos ajenos.

\- Te aseguro que no es la gran cosa -Shikamaru intenta disuadirme. Luce realmente despreocupado por todo lo que sucede-. Hace este escándalo todos los días. Solo tienes que ignorarlo.

\- ¡¿Cómo que escándalo?!

\- ¿Lo ves?

\- ¡No puedo creer que me acuses de exagerar!

\- ¿No te cansas de gritar tan temprano en la mañana? Que fastidio, no has cambiado en nada.

\- Ustedes son… -ellos hacen silencio de inmediato, en cuanto me escuchan hablar. Esperan a que termine mi pregunta-, ¿…ustedes, por casualidad, son amigos?

Se miran entonces, como si no hubiesen esperado mi pregunta.

\- Mejores amigos -ambos contestan, al mismo tiempo. Con desinterés y enfado, respectivamente.

Mi primera impresión sobre ellos… es que son un par de complicados.

Más chicos comienzan a llegar. Shikamaru lo toma como una señal para caminar hacia la escuela. Gaara no duda antes de perseguirlo. Y siguen peleando el resto del camino hasta el recibidor de la escuela. O bueno, si pelear se le puede decir a la extraña forma que tienen de quejarse el uno del otro.

\- Por cierto, si tanto te molesta que ella venga aquí deberías recordar traer tu almuerzo.

\- ¡Cállate!

\- Eres un fastidio. Mira, aquí lo tengo.

\- ¡No lo quiero!

\- No mientas, anda, tómalo.

Sé que está mal reírme de ellos, pero no puedo evitarlo.

Je. Enamorarse de la hermana mayor de tu mejor amigo.

Incluso si dice que no es la gran cosa, se ha metido en un buen lío. Sin embargo, pese a todo parecen seguir siendo buenos amigos. Eso significa que probablemente lo sean desde hace mucho tiempo, ¿no?

 _Amigos._

Iguales a los de Hinata, imagino. Aquellos chicos con los que se junta cada día.

 _Amigos._

¿…cómo estarán los míos, allá en América?

.

…

.

Mi viejo teléfono celular, aquel que papá me regaló tras aprobar un difícil examen, yace olvidado aún en el fondo del armario.

Él solía decir, con frecuencia, que la razón por la cual jamás dejaba mi teléfono, ni siquiera para dormir, era porque toda mi vida se encontraba guardada allí dentro. Nunca estuve seguro de si en verdad lo pensaba o si solo lo decía para molestarme, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que, en cierta forma, papá tuvo razón. O bueno, que la tiene aún.

No se trata de toda mi vida, pero sí de sus restos. Todo eso que no pude dejar atrás o que no alcanzó a entrar en mi bolso, está en mi teléfono.

Y lo odio. Porque eso solo significa que jamás podré arrojarlo a la basura o abandonarlo en la estación de un tren, esperando que alguien más se lo lleve. Jamás podré dejar esa parte de mí, por mucho daño que me haga.

Y yo simplemente… no quiero dejarla ir.

Tras terminar de cenar, me doy un momento para buscarlo. La sensación familiar y reconfortante que me invade al sostenerlo tiene sentido cuando recuerdo que lleva tres años conmigo.

 _Tres años es mucho tiempo._

Sí, lo es.

No lo pienso, llego y lo enciendo de vuelta. Mi teléfono vibra entonces, su pantalla se ilumina. Y yo respiro profundo, intentando deshacerme del nerviosismo que de pronto me ha invadido.

Para cuando mi teléfono por fin se calma, tengo casi 145 mensajes sin leer. Ignoro todos los que comienza con "Mis condolencias" y "Lamento tu perdida" -son muchos, de hecho-, y voy a los más recientes.

Es Ethan, uno de mis mejores -¿viejos?- amigos, quién corona la lista. Su pequeña e inesperada misiva es suficiente para hacerme reír y olvidar la bola de nervios en mi estómago.

" _Dude, I miss you like hell! Nicholas eaten a spider the other day._ _So funny!_ "

¿Una araña? ¡Qué repugnante! Literalmente siento escalofríos al imaginarlo.

Voy bajando por la lista. Me doy cuenta de que Ethan no es el único que me ha escrito. Nicholas, de hecho, es quién se lleva el récord con 34 mensajes, y eso casi sería como… un mensaje por día, ¿no?

 _¿Ves? Nadie se ha olvidado de ti, Naruto_.

Sí. Sí, es cierto.

Estaba tan asustado, en realidad, de que tras tanto tiempo en silencio ellos se rendirían de intentar contactarme y simplemente… me olvidarían. Pero al ver los mensajes recientes y constantes, me doy cuenta de que no es así. Incluso si en todo este tiempo nunca di señales de vida, ellos continuaron escribiéndome.

Supongo que incluso alguien como yo tiene buenos amigos.

Me recuesto sobre la cama, y paso la siguiente media hora leyendo sus mensajes. Ethan tan solo me resume algunas cosas importantes o hechos anecdóticos. Nicholas, en cambio, me escribe lo que hizo durante el día, como si yo fuese su diario de vida personal o algo similar. Con Sarah solo tengo algunas fotos de su pequeño gato, supongo que por todas aquellas veces en que intenté tomarlo ya que yo no podía tener uno en casa, por la alergia de mamá. Y Emma, que me envió fotografías de sus dibujos, desde los más torpes hechos en lo que supongo son sus apuntes durante la clase, hasta los más trabajados, que debe estar realizando en el taller de pintura. Cielos, me pregunto si extraña mi compañía, los viernes por la tarde.

La mayoría de los mensajes son divertidos y esporádicos, pero incluso si otros me producen ganas de llorar, no deja de sentirse bien saber que sigo siendo recordado por ellos.

Y, entonces, llego al mensaje de Naomi.

 _"Is possible talk? I need to apologize for the last time we talk…_ "

Recordar la última vez que hablamos -la última vez que la vi-, es suficiente para que mi pecho comience a doler. Debe sonar ridículo, ¿no?, con todo lo que me ha sucedido en el último tiempo es absurdo que algo tan simple me haga sufrir.

Después de todo, Naomi solo es… solo era…

Ella es alguien de mi pasado, solo eso.

Recordarla ya no tiene sentido, o eso pienso. Porque es parte de la vida que ha dejado de pertenecerme. Sé que, por mucho que pueda desear que las cosas entre nosotros hubieran sido diferentes, es imposible cambiarlo.

No hay forma alguna de cambiar nada de lo que me ha sucedido.

 _No pienses en eso, no pienses en eso._

¿Y en qué pienso entonces?

 _"Is possible talk? I need to apologize for the last time we talk…_ " -no sé cuánto tiempo paso mirando la pantalla de mi propio teléfono, atrapado por esa frase. Solo sé que cuando mi vista comienza a doler, me permito parpadear.

El mensaje de Naomi -el que me he negado a leer todo este tiempo-, es largo. Muy probablemente, tan solo se trate de las razones por las cuales tuvo que terminar conmigo antes de mi viaje a Japón. Como no leo el mensaje completo, no puedo saberlo con certeza. Y, además, ahora da igual.

Lo dije ya. Las cosas son como son y nada las va a cambiar.

" _It´s fine, I´m fine_ ". Tecleo mi respuesta de forma automática. Y en cuanto envío el mensaje me doy cuenta de que ha sido un error, especialmente porque el visto se marca de inmediato, y eso solo significa que…

Ah, mierda, ¡ella está conectada! ¿Acaso el cambio de horario también me hizo estúpido?

" _Nao está escribiendo…_ "

Maldigo. Pienso en arrojar mi teléfono lejos, aunque en realidad no vaya a servir de nada. El tiempo se me acaba, y rápidamente mi celular vibra de vuelta.

Se me acelera el corazón y mi estómago se convierte en una montaña rusa. Es tan desagradable e inoportuno, pero no puedo evitarlo.

Porque es una respuesta. Una respuesta de Naomi.

 _No respondas, no respondas, no respondas, no respondas…_

Mi suplica interna no funciona de nada. Porque yo, en realidad, quiero saber qué es lo que ha escrito, quiero hablar con ella una vez más. Incluso si es solo para decirle adiós, incluso si me termina lastimando tanto.

Porque, la verdad, es que daría cualquier cosa por estar de nuevo con ella.

" _Naru, don´t lie. Talk to me, please_ "

" _What do you want to know?_ "

Inmediatamente, me bombardean una serie de preguntas. Naomi siempre ha sido curiosa, no la culpo de eso.

" _How are you?_ " " _Do you like Japan?_ " " _How is you new school?_ " " _And the food?_ " " _The Hyuga are kind with you?_ " " _I am worried about you_ "

Sus últimas palabras, sin embargo, son una mentira.

¿Preocupada por mí? Sí claro.

De pronto, solo quiero herirla.

" _You should be worried about for your new boyfriend_ "

Ve el mensaje, comienza a escribir de vuelta. El nudo en mi estómago es desagradable y, por solo un instante, la fantasía de que me niegue aquel rumor es más fuerte que la certeza absoluta de saber que no lo hará.

Al final ninguna de las dos cosas sucede, porque deja de escribirme.

Cinco segundos después, se desconecta. Y yo quedo sin respuestas, al otro lado del mundo.

Respiro profundo.

 _No me afecta. No me afecta, y estoy bien._

Vuelvo a apagar mi teléfono, sin responder ninguno de los otros mensajes, y lo guardo de vuelta en el armario. Me levanto de la cama, doy vueltas. Una vez, dos veces.

Respiro otra vez, porque mi pecho comienza a doler.

 _No me afecta, no me afecta. No puede afectarme._

\- Estoy bien.

 _Es mentira._

\- Solo tengo que buscar algo que hacer.

Un vaso de agua. Sí. Necesito un vaso de agua.

Abandono el cuarto deprisa, como si con solo hacer eso pudiera dejar atrás la conversación con Naomi y el enorme huracán de cosas que amenaza con demolerme, cuando la verdad es que probablemente se quedará en mi cabeza el resto de la semana.

Mierda, ¿por qué lo hice?

\- Ah… disculpa…

Levanto mi cabeza, y entonces me encuentro con Hinata, que está terminando de subir las escaleras.

Viste su pijama ya, y lleva su largo cabello atado en una cola alta. En su mano lleva un vaso de agua.

Vaya, parece que no he sido el único con la misma idea.

\- Lo siento -en cuanto le hablo, se muestra sorprendida. Bueno, en realidad hace el mismo gesto de siempre. No puedo decidir si se trata de un gesto de sorpresa o de desagrado.

Recuerdo entonces que no hemos conversado desde la noche de las galletas, cuando tocó a mi puerta y me invitó a bajar con el resto de su familia. Su aparición me sorprendió, y me que invitase a bajar también, pero no quise aceptar. Imaginé que mi presencia le molestaba, pero la verdad es que con ella nunca termino de estar seguro.

Me pregunto si no habré sido muy brusco, negándome esa vez.

Como sea. Sacudo mi cabeza y me hago a un lado rápido, para dejarla pasar. Ella termina de subir los últimos escalones y luego de eso giramos para cambiar de lugar, como si se tratara de una especie de extraño baile ritual.

Supongo que debemos lucir algo graciosos, porque de pronto ella sonríe.

\- Fue… ¿un buen día?

Ah, ¿ella acaba de preguntarme por mi día?

\- Fue… un día raro -su pregunta me desconcierta. Más bien, me desconcierta que me hable. Ella no suele dirigirse a mí tan directamente. Incluso algo tan trivial como invitarme a comer galletas recién hechas resulta extraño para nosotros-. ¿Y el tuyo?

\- Su… supongo que estuvo bien -aparta su mirada hacia el piso y se queda en silencio.

Hinata en verdad es algo rara en algunas ocasiones, pero… creo que está bien. Puede que se deba a que es una chica japonesa, o tal vez solo se trata de ese tipo de chicas tímidas.

 _Tan distinta a Naomi…_

Es cierto, pero ¿por qué estoy pensando en eso ahora?

\- Na… ¿Namikaze-san?

Ah, otra vez esa forma de llamarme.

¿Por qué tiene que ser tan formal conmigo siempre? Ella debería llamarme por mi nombre, ¿no?, después de todo, tenemos casi la misma edad.

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- Yo, ah… -ella hace silencio, indecisa. Finalmente, tras casi treinta segundos, niega con su cabeza-. Nada.

Luego de eso da media vuelta y vuelve a su cuarto. Y yo quedo solo, a los pies de las escaleras.

Hinata es algo rara. ¿Lo he dicho antes?

Y algunas veces me frustra, no poder entenderla. No saber qué es lo que realmente piensa ella de mí. Aunque bueno, aquello no debería importarme, ¿verdad?

Yo, en realidad… estoy realmente cansado en este minuto como para que me importe.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

 **Frases traducidas** (por favor no se burlen de mi inglés ajaja)

 _\- Dude, I miss you like hell! Nicholas eaten a spider the other day._ _So funny! = Amigo, te extraño como el infierno! Nicholas se comió una araña el otro día. Muy divertido!_

 _-_ _Is possible talk? I need to apologize for the last time we talk… = ¿Es posible hablar? Necesito disculparme por la última vez que hablamos..._

\- _It´s fine, I´m fine = Está bien, estoy bien._

 _-_ _Naru, don´t lie. Talk to me, please = Naru, no mientas. Háblame, por favor._

\- _What do you want to know? = ¿Qué quieres saber?_

\- " _How are you?_ " " _Do you like Japan?_ " " _How is your new school?_ " " _And the food?_ " " _The Hyuga are kind with you?_ " " _I am worried about you" = ¿Cómo estás? ¿Te gusta Japón? ¿Cómo es tu nueva escuela? ¿Y la comida? ¿Los Hyuga son amables contigo? Estoy preocupada por ti._

\- _You should be worried about for your new boyfriend = Deberías preocuparte por tu nuevo novio._


	9. Sorpresa

No sé, como que me merezco la muerte y ya, por tardar tanto u-u

Estoy escribiendo el 10, lo estoy escribiendo.

 **Katydg** : Bienvenida o bienvenido!

 **VirgiFedeli** : Hinata está poniéndole energía a la cosa. Naruto... es un desastre. Pero es algo que debe construirse, como bien dices. Gracias por leer.

 **monica735** : Gaara y Shikamaru definitivamente serán buenos amigos. Gracias por leer.

 **Sebas602** : ¿Llamarle por su nombre? Eso será algo difícil para ella ajaja

 **BuffAngel Mm** : Lo entiendo ajaja, lamento la intriga. Tengo demasiadas cosas (estoy trabajando y haciendo mi tesis al mismo tiempo), y aunque siempre he sido responsable, llegar por la noche a casa y sentarme a escribir en la laptop me resulta demasiado. Hinata siempre intenta ser educada, pero también puede ser egoísta de quererlo, como cualquier persona. Para el NH falta mucho, pero lo que es mucho.

* * *

 **IX  
Sorpresa**

 **…**

.

Hoy estoy a punto de cometer una locura.

Digo locura, porque es algo que en circunstancias normales no haría.

Y porque, para empezar, ni siquiera estoy segura de que podré hacerlo. Es en serio, incluso mi cuerpo pareciera oponerse a ello, porque el cosquilleo nervioso que se ha instalado en mi estómago no parece tener intenciones de marcharse.

Supongo de que alguna manera es normal. Después de todo se trata de _él_.

Del extraño y silencioso ahijado de mis padres, que vive en casa con nosotros desde hace un mes. El chico que camina conmigo cada mañana a la escuela, con el cual no suelo hablar más de que un par de veces al día y quién, en realidad, me recuerda más a un fantasma atrapado en el desván de alguna casa.

Él. Namikaze-san, sentado justo ahora en una de las bancas de mi escuela.

Desde mi lugar alcanzo a distinguir el gesto concentrado con el que se encuentra leyendo su libro. De vez en cuanto, tiende a sacudir su cabeza, atrapado por el ritmo de cualquiera que sea la canción que se encuentra escuchando.

Siento curiosidad de manera inevitable, por saber el tipo de música que escucha.

 _Podrías ir y preguntarle._

Sí. Eso realmente es algo que yo sería capaz de hacer.

Suspiro. Frente a mí Namikaze-san continúa leyendo tranquilo, sin tener idea de mi debate interno. Pero sucede que, incluso si estoy llena de dudas, no hay forma de retroceder. Para empezar, estoy aquí porque prometí esforzarme por él.

Hasta el momento, me he mantenido al margen, pero la realidad es que ya no me siento conforme con eso. Yo quiero ayudar a mis padres.

Quiero ayudarlo a él… bueno, eso es lo que creo.

Puede que se trate de alguien agradable, ¿no?

 _¡Se valiente, Hinata!_

Abandono el pasillo repleto y camino en su dirección. La sensación de que me están observando no hace más que aumentar con cada paso que doy, y necesito respirar profundo para convencerme de que solo son ideas mías.

Namikaze-san sigue leyendo. Mientras más me acerco, más detalles distingo. El brillo de su cabello bajo el sol, sus largas pestañas, las ojeras en su rostro… Y solo cuando estoy lo suficientemente cerca, él alza su cabeza de pronto y me mira fijamente como si algo le hubiese alertado sobre mi llegada. Se ve sorprendido, sin embargo, espera a que yo me acerque lo suficiente antes de quitar uno de sus audífonos.

Esto está resultando tan vergonzoso que soy incapaz de saludarlo como imaginé. En lugar de eso, me quedo de pie mirándole, como una tonta y con mis manos sudando.

\- Todo… ¿todo está en orden? -él rompe el silencio, pero tiene que aclarar su voz para ello. Me mira en alerta y, de alguna manera, yo también termino preguntándome si todo está bien.

\- Yo… yo… -incluso si lo ensayé cientos de veces en mi cabeza, la lengua se me atora y mi rostro completo arde-, yo… pasaba a saludar.

Respiro profundo, miro hacia el piso. Intento concentrarme en algo que me ayude a lucir menos nerviosa de lo que en verdad me siento.

Distingo como Namikaze-san asiente, sin quitar sus ojos de mí. Que no deje de mirarme resulta algo intimidante. Supongo que solo debe sentirse sorprendido de que le esté hablando.

Bueno, yo también lo estoy.

¿Acaso habré cometido un error?

\- En… en realidad salí… salí por un poco de aire, y entonces te… te vi -miento. No sé porque, pero lo hago. Supongo que porque no quiero que sepa que vine a verlo a propósito. Sería muy raro, ¿no? -. Entonces, ¿cómo va todo? La… la escuela, quiero decir…

Mi tartamudeo hace que me tome una eternidad completar esa simple frase. Sin embargo, Namikaze-san no se ríe, tan solo me mira con atención. Finalmente, retira el segundo audífono y hace su sonrisa extraña de siempre.

\- Todo es tan raro -confiesa, aunque no explica la razón y yo tampoco me atrevo a preguntársela.

\- ¿Cómo… cómo van tus clases? -oh, vamos, mi pregunta no podría ser más absurda. Incluso yo me siento totalmente absurda en este segundo-, es que… he oído que tercer año es muy difícil.

\- Tal vez, pero la maestra de inglés está genuinamente sorprendida con mi innato talento para hablar un idioma tan difícil -hace una mueca con sus labios, como si fuese a reír, pero se estuviera conteniendo-. No deja de alabarme en la clase.

Su respuesta me saca una sonrisa.

Vaya. Eso ha sido gracioso. ¿Siempre es así?

Ahm. ¿Qué más debería preguntarle? Yo… no quiero que la conversación sea tan corta.

 _Vamos, Hinata, piensa en un tema, ¡rápido!_

\- Es raro verte sola -para mi alivio, Namikaze-san es quién sigue nuestra conversación. Mientras aparta el mechón de cabello que cae sobre su frente, parece estar mirando a mi alrededor-. ¿No estás con tus amigos hoy?

\- Ahh… no -recuerdo entonces la excusa que he inventado para salir del salón y dejarlos. No es que me avergüence que lo conozcan, pero venir con ellos habría significado demasiadas preguntas que no sabría cómo responder.

De hecho, mamá y papá creen que es mejor si en la escuela no saben sobre Namikaze-san aún, al menos hasta que él consiga adaptarse. No se trata de una mentira, o bueno, eso es lo que ellos han dicho, porque los profesores saben y la directora también. Lo único que quieren es que no se convierta en un tema de conversación entre mis compañeros.

Aunque, ahora que lo pienso… me pregunto cómo es que Namikaze-san conoce a mis amigos.

\- ¿Por qué? -la sensación de nerviosismo vuelve más fuerte que nunca, porque él no quita sus ojos de mí-. ¿Han peleado?

 _Cielos, ¿por qué tiene que mirarme tan fijamente?_

\- Ah, no. Es solo que… ellos están en el salón, es todo -lo respondo apresurada, y me pregunto si debería disculparme.

Él murmura algo que no consigo entender. De pronto, su mirada va más allá de mí. Alza su mano con cuidado, y apunta en dirección al pasillo detrás.

\- Pues… creo que tus amigos te han seguido.

Ni tan pronto consigue terminar su frase, yo ya he volteado.

Sasuke-san, Ino-chan y Kiba-kun no pierden tiempo en ocultarse entre otros estudiantes, pero no importa lo mucho que lo intenten… ¡el cabello de Sakura-chan es visible incluso desde esta distancia!

¡Ellos en serio…!

\- ¿Todo va bien? -por el rabillo del ojo distingo a Namikaze-san colocándose de pie.

\- Ah, sí, sí -no estoy segura de si en realidad eso es lo que he respondido. La verdad es que la voz en mi cabeza ha comenzado a gritarme que corra, pero muy pronto me doy cuenta de que solucionará nada.

Porque mis amigos abandonan su escondite… ¡y vienen directo hacia nosotros!

¡Ah! ¡¿Qué voy a hacer?!

\- No parece que todo esté bien -aunque es un comentario serio, él parece estar divirtiéndose con mi futuro colapso.

\- Yo aún no les he contado -siento su mirada curiosa sobre mí, probablemente preguntándose de lo que estoy hablando-, quiero decir, que alguien está viviendo en…

\- Ya veo -me interrumpe, y es todo lo que comenta.

\- No… No es que sea por… porque me moleste o algo, es… es solo que…

\- Podrías tener problemas, lo sé. Tus padres también me pidieron que tuviese cuidado con esa información. Al parecer aquí esas cosas pueden malentenderse.

La forma en que menciona la palabra "aquí" me hace sentir que está hablando de un mundo extraño que solamente él consigue ver.

 _Un segundo, ¡no tengo tiempo de pensar en eso!_

Vuelvo a girar. Ellos casi están aquí.

Veo a Ino-chan y Sakura-chan hacerse una señal la una a la otra. Ah, incluso sin que digan palabra alguna ya sé lo que deben estar pensando.

¡Seguramente imaginan que Namikaze-san es mi novio secreto o algo así!

\- Podrías mentirles -incluso si mi atención no está en él, consigo escucharlo claramente.

\- ¿Mentir? -me mira, y después se encoge de hombros, como si en realidad no fuese una decisión importante.

\- Como decir que intentabas preguntarme una dirección o algo -él frunce su ceño entonces, pensando mejor lo que acaba de decir-. Bueno, no creo que eso funcione en la escuela.

Su broma me alivia. ¿Lo habrá hecho a propósito para tranquilizarme?

Él… sí parece ser alguien muy agradable.

\- No, está bien. Ellos, tarde o temprano lo descubrirán.

\- ¿Descubrir qué cosa? -Kiba-kun es el primero en llegar. Hay una enorme sonrisa en su rostro-. ¿Qué nos estás ocultando ahora, Hina?

Mira entonces a Namikaze-san. Tiene que levantar su cabeza para ello, después de todo él es mucho más alto. Sasuke-san llega después. A diferencia de Kiba-kun él no necesita levantar su cabeza para enfrentarlo.

\- Ah, yo… bueno… -la forma en que le miran me pone nerviosa, como si lo estuviesen evaluando. Pero Namikaze-san no se inquieta, contrariamente ni siquiera les presta atención.

\- Tú eres el alumno nuevo -Sasuke-san es quién habla. Su voz es grave, seria. Incluso si no se muestra interesado, que ya le esté hablando me parece una situación fuera de lo normal. Tras él, Sakura-chan e Ino-chan esperan su respuesta con curiosidad.

\- Oh, y yo que pensaba que conseguía pasar desapercibido.

Entonces, los chicos me miran, sin contestar su comentario. Lo ignoran.

\- Hey, Hinata, ¿cómo es que conoces al nuevo estudiante? -apenas Kiba-kun hace la pregunta, las palabras de Namikaze-san vuelven a mi mente.

" _Podrías mentirles_ ". Y lo pienso, de verdad, pero ¿debería mentirles a mis amigos sobre algo tan importante?

Mamá y papá me pidieron que no lo contara, pero estando ellos aquí realmente es imposible ocultarlo. Además, seguir escondiéndolo podría causarme aún más problemas.

\- Ahm. Todos, él… él es Namikaze-san -ante mi improvisada presentación, él simplemente alza su mano, y la agita con desinterés y un gesto de indiferencia. Tal y como yo, no parece tener idea de que hacer a continuación-. Ahm. Namikaze-san, ellos son mis… mis amigos.

\- Un placer conocerte -ellos contestan, pero no Namikaze-san. Él más bien se queda en silencio, sin saber qué hacer.

\- Ah, Hinata, pero ¿cómo es que lo conoces? -Ino-chan hace la pregunta, interesada. Yo no sé cómo contestar.

\- He comenzado a vivir en su casa.

Sus palabras me hacen dar un salto. Más bien, es su sinceridad.

Bueno, esa es una forma fácil de resumirlo todo.

Los chicos gritan, lucen verdaderamente sorprendidos.

\- ¿Viven juntos?

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?

Namikaze-san se ofrece a explicar la situación, y yo acepto su ayuda antes de que mis amigos comiencen a hacerse ideas raras. Él aclara su garganta, y entretanto yo me pregunto qué clase de explicación ofrecerá. Tal vez invente algo, para no tener que hablar de sus padres.

Siento curiosidad de manera inevitable.

\- ¿Eres un familiar de Hinata? -de todos, Sakura-chan es la única que le mira con sospecha.

\- No realmente -su voz calmada me ayuda a sentirme más tranquila-. Estoy viviendo en su casa porque hemos sido comprometidos al nacer. Cuando cumpla dieciocho años, nos casaremos, pero hasta entonces sus padres quieren que durmamos juntos.

Un segundo. ¿Qué acaba de decir?

Siento mi rostro formando una sonrisa, ni siquiera puedo evitarlo.

Todos me miran entonces, pero no puedo reaccionar. Y es que… ¿qué?

 _¡¿Qué es lo que acaba de decir?!_

\- ¡¿Queeeeé?!

Mis amigos nos miran asombrados. No, asombrados es poco. Sus ojos parecen a punto de salírseles de la impresión. Incluso Sasuke-san me está mirando de esa manera. ¡Y él no se sorprende por nada!

\- Es un poco difícil acostumbrarse a dormir con ella -Namikaze-san sigue hablando, tan tranquilo que nadie nota que se trata de una broma-, pero cada vez tomamos mayor práctica. A veces nos cuesta acomodarnos, pero…

¡¿Por qué sigue hablando?!

 _¡Reacciona Hinata! ¡O no te alcanzará tu vida para explicar todo esto!_

\- Oh, ¿esto va en serio? -Kiba-kun ha llevado las manos a su cabello. Mis amigas me miran asustadas.

\- N... ¡No! ¡No es cierto! -aseguro deprisa. Mi corazón se acelera y las orejas me arden-. ¡Es mentira! Y… ¡Yo nunca…!

Namikaze-san ríe entonces. Una carcajada, que intenta camuflar como una tos, pero es suficiente para que el resto note que se trata de una broma.

A mí me invade la vergüenza. Mi rostro está por completo rojo.

Ah, voy a ponerme a llorar en cualquier segundo.

¿Cómo he podido pensar por un momento que se trataba de un chico agradable? ¡Él…! ¡Él es en realidad tan infantil!

\- ¿Nos podrían explicar que sucede? -Sasuke-san luce impaciente. Namikaze-san vuelve a abrir la boca-. De preferencia que sea Hinata, gracias.

Él hace su sonrisa de siempre, y se encoge de hombros. Todo el mundo me mira ahora.

Tengo que esforzarme para no romper en llanto aquí mismo. Sería tan humillante.

\- Na… Namikaze-san es… es el ahijado de mis padres, y… y está…

\- De intercambio -él me interrumpe, recuperando la palabra.

Al comienzo me sorprende que mienta, pero en realidad tiene mucho más sentido. Él no va a hablarle a mis amigos sobre la muerte de sus padres. Él, de hecho, parece más cómodo con esa historia.

Y no voy a contradecirlo.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo será?

\- Un año, al menos.

\- ¿Y de dónde vienes?

\- Estados Unidos.

Mis amigos le miran con asombro y admiración, aunque intentan pasar desapercibidos. Su curiosidad es tan grande, que incluso se permiten olvidar la broma que él les ha hecho.

Namikaze-san le cuenta otras cosas. Entre ellas que está en tercer año, que no tiene problemas para hablar nuestro idioma, y que su cabello es natural -aunque eso lo dice solo cuando Kiba-kun se lo pregunta-, justo antes de que otra pregunta rompa con el ambiente.

\- ¿Ustedes por casualidad no son novios?

\- ¡Ino! -Sakura la golpea, avergonzada por su pregunta.

\- ¡I… Ino-chan! ¡No…! ¡No malinterpretes las cosas!

\- Supongo que eso es un rechazo -Namikaze-san finge un aspecto pensativo, mientras mira hacia otro lugar-. Las cosas serán algo incomodas ahora.

Mis orejas vuelven a arder entonces. ¡Ah, que muchacho más frustrante es!

¡No es nada maduro ni interesante!

La campana suena por fin. Entre todo el jaleo provocado el descanso se ha terminado. Mis amigos se preparan para volver a clases, pero antes de hacerlo se despiden de Namikaze-san y le invitan a pasar el rato con nosotros, solo si él quiere.

\- Nos vemos en el salón, Hinata.

Y de pronto vuelvo a quedarme sola, con el extraño y bromista ahijado de mis padres.

\- Fue mejor de lo que pensaba -él comenta, y gira a verme. Pero entonces su gesto cambia, de inmediato. Sus ojos se abren, me mira asustado. Pero no entiendo porque-. Oh, lo siento mucho. No quise…

Solo entonces noto mis propias lágrimas.

Ah, esto es…

\- Lo siento -me disculpo, pero no estoy segura de porque lo hago.

Porque me he puesto a llorar, supongo, sin ningún motivo. Él no deja de mirarme, de pronto muy preocupado.

Que horrible. Esto es tan incomodo y vergonzoso.

Siento mi rostro ardiendo de la pura vergüenza.

¿Por qué todo debe ser tan raro con él cerca?

\- No debí hacerlo.

\- No. Yo solo… solo me asuste, es todo. Estoy bien -lo repito, porque es verdad, y aunque él no parece muy convencido de mi respuesta, de todas formas, asiente-. En realidad, quedé muy desconcertada. La broma fue algo… lejana, ¿no?

\- Tal vez. Pero no puedes negar que sus expresiones fueron… muy graciosas.

Y, entonces, él hace algo nuevo.

Se ríe.

Incluso si intenta hacerlo pasar como una repentina tos otra vez, me doy cuenta de que en realidad está riéndose. Puedo verlo.

De seguro debe parecer algo tonto que sea en eso en lo que piense justo ahora, pero sucede porque precisamente me he terminado por acostumbrar a aquel gesto serio que siempre lleva o a la sonrisa extraña que suele hacer.

Esta risa, en cambio… es agradable, y cálida. Creo que le da un aspecto muy… tierno.

Y solo dura un instante.

De inmediato recupera su compostura. Aclara su voz y me queda viendo, como si esperara que dijese algo.

La idea de quejarme sobre la broma se cuela en mi mente, pero solo me basta recordar las expresiones de sorpresa de todos para que sea mi turno de comenzar a reír.

\- Ha… Ha sido divertido en verdad -tengo que confesarlo. Y aunque me siento algo culpable por estar riéndome… ¿cómo es que mis amigos han podido creer una cosa así?

¡Vamos! ¿Un matrimonio arreglado? ¡Se merecerían la broma solo por caer en ella!

\- Soy algo malo improvisando, pero creo que salió bien.

\- Me aseguraré de recordárselos siempre -él me queda mirando fijamente en cuanto menciono aquello.

Eh, ¿he dicho algo malo?

\- Esta es la conversación más larga que hemos tenido -y en cuanto lo dice, no puedo evitar avergonzarme-, es agradable.

\- Que… que bien -respiro profundo, me siento algo aliviada de que no se trate de algo malo-. A mí también me agrada.

\- ¿En serio? -la incredulidad en su voz me confunde-. Lo siento. Yo solo pensé que… bueno, pensé que te desagradaba mi presencia.

Guarda silencio, sin dejar de mirar al piso. De pronto, no hago más que sentirme culpable.

He sido muy egoísta con él.

Desde su primer instante aquí, siento que todo lo que he hecho ha sido hacerle las cosas más difíciles.

\- Lo… lo lamento. Mamá… mamá dijo que necesitabas tranquilidad para adaptarte.

\- Es tu casa -él dice, y nada más añade. Es como si, de alguna forma, él entendiese lo raras que son para mí las cosas.

Mientras que yo solo lo he dificultado todo.

\- Nami… Namikaze-san… -le llamo. Y él hace aquella mueca, tan rara, como si le desagradara la forma en digo su nombre.

\- ¿No podrías… llamarme por mi nombre?

\- Eso hice -él sonríe, y luego suspira como si sea lo que sea que he dicho mal fuese realmente tierno y tonto al mismo tiempo.

Como un perrito chocando con un ventanal de vidrio, o algo así.

\- Quiero decir, mi nombre de pila -y da un paso adelante, hasta estar frente a mí. Tengo que levantar mi cabeza para poder mirarlo-. Naruto. Soy Naruto.

Retrocedo. No puedo evitarlo. Él me mira con extrañeza, pero no intenta acercarse nuevamente.

\- Uhmm. No es correcto -mi explicación solo consigue confundirlo. Puedo verlo en su rostro.

\- ¿Correcto?

\- Eh… ¿cómo lo explico? No es… no es adecuado.

\- ¿Por qué?

¿Cómo qué por qué? No es educado llamar a una persona de esa forma.

¿No es lo mismo allá?

 _Él es americano._

\- Aquí… aquí se considera de mala educación… -intento explicarlo lo mejor que puedo. A pesar de mi tartamudeo, él me escucha atentamente, con verdadero interés-, llamar por el nombre a personas que no conocemos bien o a las que acabamos de conocer.

\- ¿Y cuánto tiempo debe pasar para que puedan llamarme por mi nombre?

\- No… hay un tiempo estimado… solo depende de la cercanía -asiente, parece estar meditándolo con cuidado. O eso pienso, porque de inmediato me doy cuenta de que no lo ha pensado en lo absoluto.

\- Muy bien. Si es así… seamos amigos.

 _¡¿Ehhhhhhh?!_

\- ¿Qué? -incluso si en mi cabeza estoy gritando, un murmullo es todo lo que soy capaz de dejar salir. Pero él lo escucha de todas formas.

\- Amigos -repite, como si fuese algo tan fácil-. Si somos amigos, podrías… llamarme por mi nombre, ¿no? -lo pregunta, y se encoge de hombros como si fuera algo común. Frunce sus cejas levemente, sin dejar de mirarme-. Después de todo, tenemos casi la misma edad, ¿cierto?, y puede que tengamos cosas en común.

Hago silencio.

En realidad, no sé qué cosa debo responder. Ni sé cómo debo interpretar realmente sus palabras.

¿Lo está diciendo en serio?

Esta es mi primera conversación real con él y, hasta ahora, todo en lo que puedo pensar… es en lo impulsivo que es.

Porque ser amigos no es algo tan fácil como piensa. Para nada.

Y, sin embargo, no puedo dejar de sentirlo. Algo fugaz, demasiado breve, que apenas consigo identificar antes de que desaparezca.

Sorpresa.

Sí. Eso.

Por él… pidiéndome ser amigos.

Y por esta rara situación en la que estoy atrapada.

Namikaze-san me causa una genuina sorpresa.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**


	10. Nostalgia

Yo quisiera aclarar que si esta vez me tarde tanto fue porque estuve en mis últimas semanas del trabajo (de hecho, enfermé los últimos días ajaja con vómitos y en cama, por lo que no pude ir a trabajar y necesitaré recuperar esos días), obviamente no es un gusto para mí retrasarme tanto :(

 **VirgiFedeli** : Hola, bienvenida :) (amo los reviews)

 **Katydg** : Gracias por leer. Hinata siente en verdad una enorme curiosidad por Naruto, de alguna forma siempre está pensando en él, pero es incapaz de aceptarlo.

 **Sebas062** : Hola! Sobre Sasuke y Naruto... ¡habrá que descubrirlo!

 **monica735** : Ser amigos podría ser un gran paso para Hinata y Naruto... si Hinata aceptará ajaja. Será algo difícil de conseguir.

* * *

 **X**

 **Nostalgia**

 **…**

.

La última vez que le pregunté a una chica si podíamos ser amigos, tenía diez y lo hice para no columpiarme solo en el parque.

Tras seis años no hay forma en que consiga recordar el nombre de aquella niña, pero sí puedo recordar perfectamente sus pequeñas trenzas y el hecho de que daba saltos muchos más largos que los míos. Nuestra amistad fue la más corta de todas -veinte minutos, antes de que mamá decidiera que era hora de marcharnos-, pero fructífera.

Con Hinata… no tengo nada de eso.

En cuanto le he preguntado si podíamos ser amigos me ha mirado como si fuese un alienígena salido del espacio y luego ha farfullado una respuesta para librarse de mí.

Un rechazo así es digno de colgarse en YouTube. Solo digo.

Aunque, para ser justos, ha sido una proposición impulsiva y extraña, y probablemente solo ha servido para arruinar todos mis esfuerzos con esta familia.

¿Cómo es posible que siendo mitad japonés no sepa cómo funciona la amistad aquí?

 _No es tu lado del mundo, Naruto._

No, no lo es.

 _Sigh_

Desde mi lugar en el sofá, consigo escuchar a la señora Hyuga tarareando lentamente mientras preparara un nuevo pastel en la cocina. La tarde avanza tranquila, mientras me permito hundirme cada vez más en un estado de somnolencia, con el ruido de la televisión encendida arrullándome igual que una canción de cuna. Y, de pronto, como si se tratara de alguna especie de hechizo, los pasos veloces que descienden por la escalera me despiertan. En cuanto alzo mi vista para averiguar -o comprobar-, de quién se trata, distingo a Hinata cruzar el pasillo hacia la cocina, apresurada.

No me mira. O bueno, imagino que en realidad ella está colocando toda su fuerza de voluntad en no mirarme. Y cuando por fin se detiene, lo hace de forma en que yo no pueda ver su rostro.

Ella tan solo me ignora, como siempre.

O bueno, debo reconocer que ahora solo lo hace más evidente. Desde que le he pedido ser amigos, ha comenzado a tratarme como si no fuese nada más que un fantasma.

Bueno, yo no la culpo.

En realidad, estoy seguro de que debe tratarse de una chica agradable, solo que… bueno, no lo es conmigo.

Es tímida y muy silenciosa. O al menos eso es lo que creo, porque incluso en la escuela, rodeada con sus amigos, no me es común verla hablando. Ella más bien parece el tipo de personas que se siente cómoda estando en silencio, sonriendo mientras sus amigos la rodean.

Por eso, incluso ignorándome, sé que no se trata de una mala persona.

Solo es… reservada, ¿cierto?

 _Seguramente intimidada por el extraño chico que vive en su casa y que no la deja en paz._

Sacudo mi cabeza con fuerza. Cuando vuelvo a prestar atención, Hinata se ha marchado ya, probablemente de vuelta a su habitación.

Nuevamente estoy solo… O bueno, no realmente. Hanabi está conmigo, dibujando con energía.

Con un rápido vistazo distingo los tonos rojizos y anaranjados que casi parecieran estallar en la hoja. Después de algunas semanas, creo que por fin he conseguido entender porque sus dibujos siempre son tan coloridos.

Su nombre, después de todo, significa "fuegos artificiales".

 _Y Hinata es "un lugar soleado"_.

Nombres lindos, ¿no?

Bueno, ¿qué rayos voy a saber?, después de todo soy el chico "pasta de pescado".

Tal vez esa es la razón por la cual todo el mundo me llama por mi apellido. Y aunque ni siquiera a mí me gusta mi nombre, me frustra más la excesiva educación que usan aquí.

Se los juro. Si siguen llamándome "Namikaze-san" terminaré gritando en cualquier momento.

Por esa razón es que se lo he pedido, ¿saben?, ser amigos, para así conseguir que alguien más me llame por mi nombre, e ir contagiándolo por ahí como si fuese el virus Z o algo. Pienso que, si ella lo hace, tal vez los chicos en mi clase también comiencen a hacerlo, como Shikamaru o Gaara.

Mi gran problema es que aún no sé cómo convertirme en amigo de Hinata Hyuga.

\- _¿Puedo llamarte por tu nombre?_

Parpadeo. En cuanto vuelto a prestar atención, me encuentro a Hanabi mirándome fijamente.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Que si puedo llamarte por tu nombre -frunce su ceño, como si no le hubiese hecho gracia tener que repetir la pregunta. Incluso sus mejillas se sonrojan gradualmente, conforme mantengo mi silencio.

Vaya, parece que eso es de familia.

\- Quieres decir… ¿Naruto? -así es, las pocas horas de sueño me hacen lento y estúpido.

De cualquier forma, Hanabi asiente impaciente y a la espera de mi respuesta, sea cuál sea.

\- ¿Puedo?

\- Ah, bueno, sí… si quieres.

Ella asiente otra vez.

\- De acuerdo -murmura, y vuelve a sentarse para seguir dibujando. Me da la espalda.

Sin quitar mis ojos de ella me enderezo en el sofá, pero realmente hace un gran trabajo ignorándome. No sé exactamente como debería interpretarlo, así que intento con lo poco que he aprendido desde mi llegada.

\- Esto significa… ¿qué ahora somos amigos?

\- Por supuesto -ella voltea y vuelve a fruncirme su ceño. Parece ser que la respuesta es más que obvia-. Así que más te vale llamarme por mi nombre también.

\- Está bien… Hanabi -su gesto se ablanda al oírme. Tras eso, simplemente vuelve a dibujar, mucho más relajada.

Oh, vaya, ¿por qué con Hinata no puede ser así de fácil?

\- Hanabi, ¿estás molestando a Naruto?

La señora Hyuga se asoma desde la cocina, atenta al comportamiento de su hija menor. Ella siempre se muestra preocupada por si sus hijas me están molestando, pero, en realidad, no sabe lo mucho que agradezco la manera en que Hanabi me trata.

Después de todo, siempre actúa como si yo fuese un chico normal. Y, por momentos, consigo sentirme así.

\- ¡No! -ella grita, defendiéndose-. Solo… solo le pedía ser mi amigo.

La señora Hyuga nos observa fijamente. Algo en la forma en que Hanabi la mira parece ser suficiente para hacerla sonreír.

\- Oh, ya veo. ¿Entonces son amigos ahora? -su hija asiente enérgicamente, y luego me mira como si estuviese esperando que la respalde.

\- Mejores amigos -me aseguro de sonar convincente. La señora Hyuga me dirige una sonrisa.

\- Ya veo. Entonces me alegra -y sin añadir nada más, regresa a la cocina. Distingo la sonrisa de Hanabi, mientras vuelve a colorear, incluso si intenta taparla con su cabello.

\- A mí también me alegra -ella susurra, tan bajito que me cuesta escucharla.

 _¿Qué hay de ti?_

¿De mí?

 _¿Te alegra?_

Ah… bueno, creo que esa es una pregunta interesante.

Algo como esto… ¿me alegra?

.

 **…**

 **.**

El señor Hyuga regresa del trabajo, justo antes de la cena.

Hoy trae regalos para su familia: chocolates para la señora Hyuga, un libro para Hinata y un juego nuevo para Hanabi.

\- ¡Es el nuevo Just Dance! -y de pronto, la noche se ha convertido en un montón de gritos y risas.

Hinata -que aún me ignora- abraza su libro nuevo, luciendo entusiasmada. Es la primera vez que la veo sonreír en mucho tiempo. Aunque no consigo distinguir el título de la novela, por su edad supongo que debe tratarse de algún libro de adolescentes. No puedo evitar preguntarme si será el tipo de chicas que lee cosas como "Crepúsculo" o "Cazadores de Sombra".

Bueno, ¿qué sabré yo?, no es como que tenga gustos más refinados. Mis libros de adolescentes favoritos incluyen zombies y asesinos seriales.

Nada más relajante que escenarios macabros y tripas. Se los aseguro.

\- _Naruto, esto es para ti._

Cuando levanto mi vista, me doy cuenta de que el señor Hyuga está sosteniendo una bolsa de regalo extra, que deposita justo frente a mí-. Espero que te guste.

Oh, ¿de verdad es para mí?

\- Vamos, ábrelo -la señora Hyuga me anima, seguramente más entusiasmada de lo que yo jamás podría sentirme.

Estiro mi mano y desenvuelvo así un cuadernillo para dibujar y un set completo de lápices. Sin dejar de mirarlos, por un momento me siento confundido.

 _¿Por qué me están regalando esto?_

Y entonces, lo recuerdo.

Que antes -en la vida que tenía del otro lado del mundo- yo solía dibujar diariamente. Talleres de arte, concursos en la escuela y mi cada vez más grande deseo de estudiar Arte en alguna universidad local. De hecho, hasta ahora no había pensado en el tiempo que llevaba sin dibujar.

Ah, de seguro he perdido la práctica por completo.

La siguiente vez que intente dibujar cualquier cosa seré un desastre. Aunque… ¿quién dice que volveré a hacerlo alguna vez?

Incluso si pensar en ello resulta agrio, no me cuesta demasiado hacerlo porque yo… yo, en realidad, no quiero volver a dibujar otra vez.

Nunca más quiero volver a tomar un lápiz en mi vida.

\- Gracias -lo digo, porque eso es lo que haría un muchacho educado. Y yo lo soy. Mamá y papá se aseguraron de eso-. Pero… no era necesario.

\- Lo sabemos -la señora Hyuga me asiente. Algo en su tono de voz siempre me hace sentir comprendido-. Pero quisimos hacerlo, de todas formas. Deberás perdonarnos, Naruto, pero siempre hemos escuchado de tu habilidad para el arte.

Pienso en mamá -más bien la recuerdo-, siempre presumiendo mi talento por teléfono, y me doy cuenta de que ha dejado expectativas demasiado altas en la gente sobre mí.

Los Hyuga tan solo han querido hacerme un regalo, algo que me guste. Tal vez para distraerme, para hacerme sentir bienvenido o tan solo porque querían hacer algo noble por mí.

Ellos no pueden sospechar realmente lo mucho que me dañan con ello.

No sé si sentirme agradecido o si estar enfadado. No sé tampoco qué es lo que debo decir.

No sé cómo sentirme.

Yo, en verdad… no sé nada.

…

Pese a que paso casi media hora sosteniendo el lápiz en mi mano, la hoja continua blanca y pulcra, impasible ante mi ansiedad.

No sé ni siquiera porque lo he intentado. No se trata de la hoja, ni de los lápices, ni de mi falta de práctica.

El problema… es que no soy yo.

Bueno, nunca soy yo ahora. De eso se trata. Soy otra versión de mí mismo.

 _Solo, del otro lado del mundo._

Sentado frente a una línea que intento ignorar, sin estar seguro de lo que hay del otro lado, solo suponiendo que no debe tratarse de nada bueno.

No, no debe ser nada bueno.

Y, por el momento, todo lo que puedo hacer por mí mismo es fingir que la línea no existe. Darle la espalda, respirar profundo, convencerme de que todo está bien -de que yo estoy bien-, aunque técnicamente sea una mentira; y hacer pequeñas tareas -cualquier tarea-, que consigan distraer mi mente el tiempo suficiente como para llegar hasta el siguiente día. Pero eso… ¿por cuánto tiempo más?

¿Cuánto tiempo más puedo fingir que ese _otro lado_ no me está llamando?

\- ¿Cómo se pronuncia "rojo" en inglés?

Parpadeo. Hanabi me llama.

Desde que somos amigos, ella no deja de preguntarme cosas todo el tiempo. Este, de hecho, es el quinto color por el que me pregunta.

\- _Red_.

\- ¿Y cómo se escribe?

Vuelvo mi mirada a ella, sentada en el kotatsu mientras termina sus deberes de la escuela. Miro su ceño fruncido y su gesto de berrinche, dirigido con esmero a su cuaderno; la noche llegando, y la hoja de respuestas aún en blanco.

Justo ahora… ella debe estar sintiéndose tan frustrada consigo misma.

\- ¿Quieres que te ayude con tus deberes?

Cuando me escucha, no duda en sonreír, ni en hacerse a un lado para darme espacio, casi como si hubiese estado esperando mi proposición.

Creo que ya sé que es lo que la motivó a que fuésemos amigos.

Desciendo del sillón y tomo asiento con ella. El calor que me proporciona el kotatsu elimina cualquier sensación de frío que pude haber sentido antes. Hanabi me entrega su cuaderno entonces, lleno por completo de sus dibujos tan explosivos.

\- Son fuegos artificiales -ella dice, dejándomelo en claro de inmediato, aunque yo ya lo supiera.

\- Son muy lindos.

\- ¿Sabes dibujar? -me pregunta con verdadero interés, espiándome con sus ojos claros. Mi mente vuelve entonces a la hoja en blanco que no he podido ilustrar, y a los lápices que tal vez nunca vaya a utilizar y que se quedarán acumulando polvo porque soy incapaz de hacer cualquier cosa-. Papá dijo una vez que ganaste un concurso de dibujo.

Asiento. El retrato que alguna vez hice de Naomi viene de inmediato a mi cabeza. Si cierro mis ojos, incluso por un segundo, puedo recordarla. Su sonrisa nerviosa, las pecas en su nariz -que tanto me esforcé en detallar-, y su cabello enmarañado, hecho en una trenza simple que caía sobre su hombro.

 _Tan hermosa._

" _Creo que tus dibujos son hermosos, Naru_ "

Extraño esa vida, ¿saben?

\- Sabía. Ya no.

\- ¿Lo olvidaste?

\- Algo así -me mira confundida. Lleva exactamente el mismo gesto que Hinata hace al confundirse. La similitud entre ambas se vuelve incluso abrumadora. ¿Los hermanos en verdad pueden parecerse tanto?

\- ¿Cómo puedes olvidarlo?

Que buena pregunta.

\- ¿Cómo es que no conoces los colores en inglés?

\- ¡Son muy difíciles! -y su rostro se pone rojo, avergonzada de mi comentario. Me causa algo de gracia, pero decido que no me burlaré de ella

\- Conozco una canción para aprenderlos -de inmediato recuerdo su melodía. De un jingle pegajoso, copiado de alguna campaña publicitaria de hamburguesas de hace más de diez años. Mamá solo tuvo que cambiar la letra. Como la insistencia de papá por enseñarme japonés dificultó mi inglés enormemente, ella tuvo que encontrar la forma de ayudarme.

\- ¿Y cómo es esa canción? -me tardo un rato en recordarla, pero Hanabi me espera paciente mientras comienzo a tararearla y luego a cantarla. De seguro también termino inventando parte de la letra, pero supongo que se trata de un buen comienzo.

Mamá de seguro la habría recordado mucho mejor que yo…

 _No._

¿No?

 _No pienses en eso._

Cierto. No es algo que deba hacer. Ni pensar en lo que mamá y papá harían mejor que yo; ni recordar cómo era mi vida del otro lado del mundo; ni en cómo de buenas eran las cosas antes de venir aquí… No es algo que deba hacer, al menos por mucho tiempo.

Porque es difícil no pensar en todas esas cosas, todo el tiempo.

No me hace bien. De hecho, solo aumenta la sensación de vacío en mi interior. Pero al mismo tiempo… es cálido. Una mezcla agridulce, porque no encuentro otras palabras para explicarla.

Solo sé que hoy, por el minuto que dura mi canción inventada, no puedo dejar de sentirlo. Incluso si no quiero, el sentimiento que ya se ha vuelto asfixiante no me abandona, tan triste y tan hermoso al mismo tiempo…

 _Nostalgia._

Clavándose en mí, como si tuviese raíces.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**


End file.
